


Stretched To Breaking Point

by KarasunoKatie (RealLifeOrFantasy_97)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Torture, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of chapters, Lots of drama, Nakamaship, Physical Abuse, Rehabilitation, Rescue, Some Swearing, Surgery, Torture, cute nakama fluff, illusions of character death, lots of nakama love, mentioned psychological trauma/damage, not one second of peacefullness, save luffy, various chapter lengths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLifeOrFantasy_97/pseuds/KarasunoKatie
Summary: 'What happens when you stretch a rubber band too far?''It snaps.''Exactly. Same goes for a rubberman.'Luffy is kidnapped and tortured, leaving it up to his crew to rescue him in more ways than one. It will be a long hard fight for recovery if the Straw Hats want their Captain back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website so bare with me while I figure out how to work it. :)  
> I also have this story on my Quotev account under the name 'Monkey D. Luffy- Broken' so don't give me messages about copy works for this one please; https://www.quotev.com/story/5528203/Monkey-D-Luffy-Broken  
> The Quotev version is way more ahead than this one, but this is the much better, edited version.  
> Rated T cause it's not too gory.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Luffy lay on his back with his arms and legs splayed out away from his body. His head had fallen to one side, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. He looked so peaceful... for someone who’d been knocked unconscious and kidnapped.

He was strapped to a huge stone table in a small room with stone walls. Kairoseki cuffs attached his wrists and ankles to the table, thick Kairoseki chains formed an ‘X’ over his wrists, ankles and chest, while single chains crossed from one side to the other over his legs, thighs, hips, chest, forearm, upper arm, and even one across his neck. He couldn’t move. On top of being completely restrained, all his strength had been stolen by the Kairoseki.

From within the shadows a male voice called to him. “Oi Mugiwara no Luffy... WAKE UP!!”

Freezing cold seawater was thrown over him and he lurched himself up into a sitting position, only to be roughly stopped. The water entered his lungs and the chain around his neck went taut when he tried to sit up. He coughed and gagged, gasping desperately for breath, choking on the water.

He heard an evil cackle to the side but couldn’t move anything. “Jeehehehe. You awake now? Mugiwara no Luffy?”

Luffy gave several strangled spluttering coughs and somehow managed to turn his head towards the voice. “W-who the-” a hiccup of an inhale followed by a retching cough. “-hell are you?”

“Jeehehehe. You don’t recognise me? Surely I didn’t hit you that hard did I?”

At the mention of a ‘hit’ Luffy started to register the throbbing pain in the back of his head. “Bastard. Who the hell are you?”

“Tish tish tish. You really are hopeless Mugiwara.” A man stepped out. He was tall, at least a head 60 centimetres taller than Luffy, but had the same kind of build. His hair was a dark purple and fell over his orange eyes. He wore a black button up shirt underneath a gold and black open vest. He wore long black pants and well polished black shoes. He wore a small black top hat and all in all looked highly stuck up and stingy.

Luffy’s eyes widened in realisation. “You... you were there. That was you!”  
\-----------  
(A/N: Flashback!)

Brook sat in the Observation Room, humming quietly to himself, as he scanned the sea for any ships- Pirates or Marines. Sunset had not long begun, and the darkness of night started to fall over Sunny. His empty eye sockets caught movement on the sea, and upon further investigation, discovered it to be a small fleet of Marines. He called into the microphone, “Luffy-san!! Everyone!! Marine ships!!”

“Huh? Really Brook?” Luffy asked excitedly, looking eagerly up at him with wide eyes.

“Hai! There’s three of them!” 

Zoro grinned pulling out his katana. “Only three huh? That’s fine.”

Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette. “I was starting to get bored anyway.”

“Kung Fu Point.” Chopper yelled transforming. “Whattoe! Bring it on!”

Franky grinned and struck a pose. “Looks like it’s going to be a SUPER fight!”

“Huuuuuuhh... I suppose we have no choice now...” Usopp sighed, shrugging.

“Yeah. I doubt they’ll let us leave without a fight.” Robin mused.

Nami shook her head. “Geez you guys are unbelievable. Go and finish them already so we can keep moving.”

“YOU SHOULD HELP TOO!” Usopp yelled.

Meanwhile on the Marines ships one of the crew members ran into the ships cabin and came to a halt, saluting the man sitting in a chair in the darkness. The only sound in the room was the man tapping his fingers rhythmically against the arm of the chair.

“Sir! We’re coming up on a pirate ship!”

The man didn’t move except for the constant tapping. “Hmm? Is that so? Do we know them?”

“Hai! It’s the Straw Hat Pirates.”

The man raised his head and stopped the tapping. He inhaled deeply. “You could have said that in the first place.” He stated, a slight tone of menace creeping its way into it.

The Marine made a strangled gasp before stuttering. “S-sorry sir. What do you want us to do?”

The man stood and fixed the cuffs on his jacket. “Tell the others to prepare for battle. And prepare my boat. Anchor it somewhere where it won’t get damaged. We have to take down the Straw Hat Pirates, in particular, Mugiwara no Luffy. Those were our orders.”

“Hai! Sir!” The marine said turning to leave the room and convey the orders to the others.

The man sighed, tilting the top hat on his head, before heading towards the door as well. “Geez. These idiots can’t think for themselves.”

\-------------------------

The sound of cannons firing bounced off the water, fires sparked in the sky and bullets fell like rain down on Thousand Sunny. The air smelt of seawater, gunpowder, sweat, blood and excitement. 

Most of the excitement coming from the Straw Hat crew. 

Luffy laughed, stretching his limbs and calling his attacks. Zoro grinned slicing his enemy’s down making good use of his two years training. Nami swung her Clima Tact around zapping people before apologising cheekily and sticking her tongue out. Usopp chuckled as he fired pop green after pop green sniping down the Marines. Sanji lashed out with his vicious kicks, all the while maintaining his chivalrous appearance and lit cigarette. Chopper transformed, swinging around in his kung-fu point happily yelling warrior cries. Robin, as casual as always, stood on Sunny’s deck and used her power to ‘clutch’ and ‘twist’. Franky fired bullets and hammers and lasers all the time yelling ‘SUPER!’ Brook hummed and laughed in that ‘Yohohoho’ way he did as he cut the Marines in his path.

Needless to say that, despite any previous complaints, everyone was enjoying themselves... perhaps a little too much.

“Gear Second!” Luffy grinned as his body turned a red tinge and steam rose from it. The Marines standing in front of him backed off a little.

“W-what the hell is that?” 

“What’s he doing?”

“D-don’t tell me...”

“Gomu Gomu no... JET GATLING!!” He yelled throwing his fists in quick succession to beat the 15 or more guys in front of him.

“Oi oi Luffy, you bastard.” Sanji said poking him in the head with his foot. “Leave some for the rest of us to.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Luffy laughed before moving to fight the next bunch.

“Geez that guy’s such a handful.” Sanji growled planting his foot into a Marines ribs and sending him flying into some of his comrades.

The battle continued in a flurry of fists and projectile weapons. Between the three battleships there were about 2250 Marines all up. After half an hour of fighting, 1120 remained. They weren’t as weak as other Marines the Straw Hat’s had fought, but they weren’t strong enough to win.

“Gomu Gomu no... BAZOOKA!!” Luffy grinned slamming his arms forward and sending a huge guy flying backwards. As he retracted his arms, his body doubled over and he could feel the sting of pain. His eyes widened and he saw a spear stuck in his abdomen. “Shit.” He swore.

Before he could remove it, the Marine with the gun, fired again and sent Luffy tumbling onto the deck of one of the ships, spears lodged in his legs, arms, shoulder and abdomen.

Luffy hit the deck and painfully rolled over, raising himself up on his arms and knees. He coughed painfully and spit blood. “Damn...” He yanked the spear which was lodged in his abdomen. “I didn’t see that coming...”

The Marine, grinning madly, walked up to him as he yanked the spear from his shoulder, the two in his legs, and the one in his arm.

“Nehehehuh.” He cackled. “This is it for you, Mugiwara.”  
He fired the weapon. 

“Gear Second!” Luffy said, moving just in time to avoid the spears. He appeared beside the Marine’s head. “Jet Pistol!” He shouted landing a harsh blow to his face.

The Marine coughed blood in surprise and hit the deck. He looked up at Luffy, his eyes shaking, before they settled on Luffy’s and he grinned. Luffy frowned and opened his mouth, but the Marine slumped to the floor boards, unconscious.

Luffy watched him, making sure he wouldn’t get up and kill him, still frowning. When the Marine didn’t move, he went to step forward and reengage in the battle. He felt a tremendous pain across the back of his skull. A loud crack resounded- in his mind or out loud he didn’t know- and he felt his skull crack. His eyes widened, becoming unfocused and hazy as someone walked into his field of slowly fading vision.

A man with dark purple hair and orange eyes, wearing a small black top hat. He laughed. “Jeehehehe. Armament Hardening. Baseball Impact.”

And that was the last thing Luffy heard before his conscious faded and he fell to his face unconscious.

The man grinned from underneath his hat. Taking a quick glance around, he saw the rest of the crew preoccupied with their own battles.

He cackled to himself and tied Luffy’s arms against his torso using Kairoseki chains. Then, making sure one last time no one was looking, he picked up the unconscious rubberman and carried him to a paddle-powered boat tied to the pirate’s ship.

Throwing Luffy harshly to the floor, he sat in the seat at the front and started manually paddling away from the ships and towards the small island of Nyrc. When he was sure he was out of hearing distance, he placed the paddles on autopilot and sped away from the occupied Straw Hat Pirates. He reached Nyrc and shoved Luffy into a suitcase. Then he abandoned his boat and carrying the suitcase, boarded a Sea Train, which took him to his next and final destination. Vlym Island, which had many ruins and secret tunnels hidden all over.

It wasn’t for another hour, after the battle had finished, that the Straw Hat Crew realised their Captain wasn’t just busy in a battle elsewhere, he was well and truly gone. And by that stage, he had already succeeded in reaching the Vlym Island.  
(End Flashback)  
\----------

“Yes. I was. Do you remember what happened?” He asked in a very smooth tone.

“I remember you attacked me from behind you coward!” Luffy spat.

“Yes. Let me apologise for that. But I really don’t think I’d stand a chance against you face-to-face.”

“So you attacked from behind!”

“Yes. Again I apol-”

“SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT YOUR SHITTY EXCUSES!! LET ME GO!! WHO ARE YOU!! LET ME GO!!” Luffy shouted.

“I’m afraid I cannot let you go. I have my orders which I have to follow. As for my name, my name is Shig Rokuro.” He said. 

“Orders? Orders from who? What orders?” Luffy demanded.

Rokuro chuckled. “So many questions. Firstly, my orders came from Fleet Admiral Sakazuki at Headquarters.”

The scar on Luffy’s chest itched and he growled. “Akainu...”

“And those orders are to kill you, Straw Hat Luffy.”

Luffy’s growl faded from his face and was replaced with confusion. “So why didn’t you? You could have easily when you attacked me.”

Rokuro tipped his hat and laughed. “No no no. Attack from behind and then go ahead and kill you? That’s not fitting at all. I can’t just kill you. It’s too easy.” He turned and walked to a table hidden slightly in the shadows. 

Luffy heard a scraping noise and his gut twisted. He swallowed although his mouth was dry, but he kept it clipped and dangerous. “What are you going to do?”

His reply was a laugh and the sight of a knife glinting in the light. “We’re going to have a little fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with the Straw Hat Pirate's version of the flashback from the previous one.

(Straw Hat Pirate’s Version... after battle:)

Nami ran to Sunny’s side as Sanji ran past on one of the broken Marine’s ship. “Sanji-kun! You haven’t seen him have you!” She yelled.

Sanji didn’t slow. “No Nami-swan! I can’t find him anywhere!”

Nami bit her lip. That wasn’t good. “Where the hell are you Luffy? Oi Zoro! Have you found him!”

Zoro growled- a mix of anger and panic- and looked at her. “No! Nothing!”

Usopp appeared next to him. “I haven’t seen him since he got blown across to the other ship!”

Chopper was panicking. “Luffy! Luffy! Where could he have gone! LUFFY!”

“I hope he wasn’t fatally wounded or killed...” Robin said. Although it was seriously morbid, she said it with some fear. 

“ARRGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!! ROOOOBIIIIIN!!!! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!!! LUUUFFFFY!!” Chopper screamed.

“LUFFY-SAN!!” Brook called desperately running over the ocean searching.

Underneath the desperate cries of the Straw Hat Crew, one of the Marines, the one who’d fired spears at Luffy, laughed then spat blood. “Stupid bastards...” A deep cough. “The-ey don’t even realise their stupid Captain’s been kidnapped...” He laughed dryly, almost choking on blood. “Dumb assholes...”

“Oh really?” The mans eyes widened in surprise and fear. Franky stood above him, brandishing his steel fist. “You wanna tell the rest of us what happened exactly?” 

The Marine’s mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Franky picked up the Marine attempting to struggle, and dragged him over to Thousand Sunny.

“OI! You guys! I found something!” Franky yelled hauling the protesting Marine over the railing and onto the deck of Sunny.

“Really Franky!” Nami asked.

“Did you find him!” Usopp yelled running over to Franky.

“Really Franky-san?” Brook called excitedly.

“Well... not exactly...” Franky admitted dropping the Marine to the deck.

The Marine coughed and swore. “S-shit...” He looked up and started as all of the Straw Hat Pirates gathered, standing over the top of him.

Each ones face was dark and ominous, an evil glint in their eyes.

“So he knows what happened to Luffy?” Sanji asked, the red light from his cigarette making his face glow wickedly. 

Franky cracked his steel knuckles.

Nami knelt beside him and narrowed her eyes cruelly. “So... you wanna tell us where he is?”

“Never.” He spat.

Usopp crossed his arms and grinned like a demon, his eyes lighting up evilly.

“Oh?” Zoro held his katana to his face and licked it maliciously.

“Yo-ho-ho-ho.” Brook laughed slowly and softly. The Marine swallowed deeply.

Chopper snarled at the Marine while Robin pulled her arms up, her eyes hard and evil. Nami smirked at the Marine. “If you don’t tell me, I can’t promise you’ll live to see tomorrow. My crew of ruffians can get pretty nasty at times... and they don’t hold back.”

“N-no wait... I-I’ll tell you...” The Marine stammered.

Sanji cocked his head to the side and breathed out smoke. “Ehh? That’s no fun Nami-san.”

Zoro made a sharp ‘tch’ and glared. “We didn’t even get to play with him.”

“How rude.” Robin agreed.

“So?” Usopp asked.

The Marine’s breath caught in his throat. “H-he’s not here...”

“Way to point out the obvious you bastard. Tell us all of it.” Franky growled.

“H-he’s been taken.”

“WHAT!” Brook yelled.

Zoro’s head snapped up. “Taken? By who?”

“Shig Rokuro. He was hired by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki too-to kill The Straw Hat Pirates-you guys- especially Mugiwara no Luffy. But...”

“But?” Sanji pressed.

“But... Rokuro thought killing Mugiwara would be too easy... I-I don’t know what he’s doing... but... he’s headed for an island...”

“Which island?” Nami asked, fear crawling up her throat.

“Vlym Island. But I-I don’t know what he plans to do... b-but it’s not going to be good...”

“Vlym Island?” Robin asked curiously. “Is that where the Mier ruins are?”

“H-hai...”

“What are they?” Chopper asked.

“Underground ruins. I’ve never been there but thankfully there’s really not that many different tunnels.”

“Who cares! Where’s the island!” Usopp shouted. 

“H-he took a Sea Train... i-it takes about 2 hours by train but... f-fives days by ship...”

Brook’s jaw dropped. “Five days away?”

“DON’T SCREW WITH US!!” Sanji yelled, lashing out at empty air in anger.

Nami’s eyes were hard. “Franky. Get him off our ship.”

Franky grabbed the Marine by the back of his collar and threw him, screaming, back onto the busted up Marine’s ship.

Silence fell over the Straw Hat Pirates as they took in three things; Their Captain had been kidnapped, he was being taken to some island where this Rokuro guy was going to do who knows what to him, and the island was five days away...

Chopper’s jaw went tight. “Y-you don’t think...”

Robin’s eyes went wide. “You don’t think this Rokuro kidnapped Luffy to tort-”

“No!” Nami shouted, shaking her head. “I-I don’t want to think about that possibility. Franky! How long will it take us to get there using Coup De Burst?”

Franky was already moving towards the cola machine. “Using all the cola we’ve got, we can get there in three days!!”

“Really Franky!” Chopper asked, following Franky.

“We should get moving.” Robin said.

“Three days is still a long time...” Usopp muttered, already running to raise the sails.

“Doesn’t matter! It’s better than five!” Zoro shouted, following Usopp.

“This time the stupid marimo is right!” Sanji yelled, racing towards the helm.

“Let’s go!” Nami shouted. “Sanji take the-”

“On it!” He yelled.

“Usopp, Zoro-”

“DONE!” They shouted together.

“FRANKY!”

“READY!” Chopper called.

“COUP DE... BURST!!” Franky yelled, sending the ship flying.

Nami grabbed hold of the railing as they sped towards Vlym Island. “Luffy... hang on... we’re coming... just... just hang on...”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy struggled to breathe under the chain. His vision was cloudy, his mind foggy and his chest was tight. 

Nothing was working. He couldn’t move at all. He tried to clench his fist.

Nothing.

It took every ounce of what was left of his strength to turn his head. He could literally feel the Kairoseki sucking the strength from him like a leech. “Sh-shit. I ca-can’t move... my strength... is gone...” He muttered.

Rokuro looked at him. “Huh? You’re still trying to get away? You can’t even move Mugiwara. You should just lie there and behave yourself.” His fist slammed into Luffy’s head several times, earning a few coughs and splutters from the boy.

He didn’t know how long he’d been strapped to the infernal table, but after Rokuro had explained his intention, he’d wasted no time in smashing his fist into Luffy’s entire body, or using the knife to carve into his skin.

He already had cuts and slices oozing blood, as well as multiple red welts, and slowly forming bruises scattered across him. Luffy had realised, with slight horror, that Rokuro's punches hurt, which meant he could use Haki, and that lead to the conclusion that he was in deep shit.

Rokuro picked up a steel bar and started ramming it into Luffy’s body. His rubber powers unable to withstand the Haki-infused bar, left his body to absorb all the shock and pain. He clenched his teeth, forcing the whimpers of pain trying to escape back down. He wouldn’t give Rokuro what he wanted.

Rokuro raised an eyebrow as defiance flashed through Luffy’s eyes. “Oh? Playing it tough are we Mugiwara?”

Luffy didn’t reply and glared at him. Rokuro made a sharp ‘tch’ sound and brought the bar up under Luffy’s jaw. The impact jolted Luffy’s jaw and rattled his brain. He couldn’t stop the spluttering gag escaping his lips. “Gwah!”

Rokuro laughed. “Jeehehehe. Not as tough as we thought are we Mugiwara?” He grabbed Luffy roughly by the hair and shoved his head firmly against the stone.

Luffy’s vision went even cloudier and he couldn’t get any of his bearings. He tasted blood in his mouth and realised hazily he must’ve bitten his tongue. Closing his eyes to stop his head spinning, he spat the blood in Rokuro’s face. He reeled back with a yell of disgust, wiping it out of his eyes. Luffy opened his and grinned. 

“How’s that taste... you dick...” He growled.

Fury flashed through Rokuro’s eyes and he gripped the steel bar tightly. “Armament Hardening.” The bar turned black and he brought it over his shoulder, ready to swing. Luffy clenched his eyes shut. “Baseball impact!” He yelled slamming it into Luffy’s left hip.

Luffy felt his bone break and he hollered loudly, fear causing his scream to become shrill and panicked. 

“It seems I gave you a pretty good hit. Did I hear your bone break?” Rokuro grinned, as Luffy glared biting his lip and trying to fight the tears back. “You can’t do anything Mugiwara. Your nakama aren’t coming, and if they do, you’ll already be broken into a million pieces.”

Luffy forced his voice to work. “L-like hell you bastard.”

Rokuro turned and set the bar down, replacing it with a long knife. “It will happen Mugiwara. Maybe not today, but I guarantee it won’t take long.” He ran his finger up the edge of the blade making sure it was sharp. “Not with my methods anyway.” He grinned sinisterly. 

He spun quickly and nicked Luffy’s cheek with the knife. The boy hissed, then swore to himself. Rokuro ginned. “That’s what I thought Mugiwara. Now... where shall I start I wonder?”

He placed the knife on Luffy’s shoulder, and traced the knife across his collarbone. He pressed it hard enough to draw a fair amount of blood, but not enough to reveal bone. It was enough to earn a hiss of pain from the captive Straw Hat as he bit back tears.

“Ah, the infamous Mugiwara no Luffy is human after all. You’re easily susceptible to cuts and slices, so this is without a doubt the best weapon to use against you. I can’t imagine the pain you’re in. Can you tell me? I’m quite interested actually.”

Luffy clenched his jaw. “Get fucked.”

At least Rokuro had the decency to look shocked. His eyebrows flew up and his mouth dropped. He never would have thought, that under his current conditions, Luffy would swear like he did. The surprise gave way to a gleeful grin. “Well that was unexpected... I think the fun is only just beginning don’t you Mugiwara?”

Without waiting for a reply, he placed the knife just above Luffy’s shorts and pulled it from one hip to the other. Blood swelled instantly, but Luffy forced himself to stay silent. 

But he wouldn’t be able to stay silent forever, and Rokuro knew this. For hours, Rokuro contented himself to using the knife to give Luffy new cuts, or even going back over the old ones. Eventually, after hours and hours of slow torture, Luffy's nerve system gave into the pain. Slowly but surely, the groans and whimpers escaping his lips finally changed into short shrieks and screams of pain. 

And all he could think of other than the pain was;

'Where the hell is my crew?'


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy had no idea how long Rokuro had tortured him with the knife. He’d lost count of the slices and cuts. Apparently Rokuro had gotten bored, and amused himself by switching between his fists, the steel bar and the knife to inflict pain on Luffy.

When he’d stopped, Luffy had almost cheered in joy. Instead, he’d fallen asleep from pain and exhaustion. 

When Rokuro had returned in-what felt like mere seconds to Luffy, but could have been longer- he had two small suitcases- one black and the other brown- in either hand. Luffy watched as he opened them both and revealed a small plastic bag filled with white and orange pills from the brown suitcase.

He shook the bag in Luffy’s face and grinned. “This is a drug. A very unique drug made by some scientist many years ago- before Vegapunk. It’s designed to weaken a person’s ability to move, or numb their minds so to speak. Regrettably it wasn’t approved because of its serious side effects. It increases the person’s sensitivity to pain. You’re only allowed take one every four hours, but luckily the effects last the whole four hours. Unfortunately for you, I am in possession of this drug. Also...”

He turned to the black suitcase and pulled another bag out, this one with blue and red pills. “I also have this drug. When it was invented, they called it the ‘Fear Fear Drug’. Apparently it allows the user to see their biggest fears, as if it were happening in reality. It’s also known as ‘The Nightmare Drug’. Regrettably, it too was banned. Some of the test subjects ended up becoming highly suicidal so they scratched it. It actually lasts six hours, but you can only take three a day. Again, unfortunately for you, I am in possession of this drug as well.”

Luffy swallowed bile and glared determinedly. “I’ll never take those things.”

Rokuro nodded. “I know. I know, which is a real pain, because it means I have to use an even worse method.” He reached into the brown bag and pulled out a long sharp injection needle. “I have to crush it up and inject it into your body.”

Luffy’s mouth went dry. He couldn’t be serious?

“It’s ok though. I already crushed some up before I came.”

Luffy stared in horror as he revealed a vile of blue-coloured liquid. He drew a large amount into the needle, then flicked it to get rid of the air bubbles. Then he walked over to Luffy, grinning maniacally.

Luffy struggled, his breathing quickening, as he tried to move away from the menacing needle. Rokuro grabbed his arm and grinned as he shoved it into his vein and drained the liquid saying, “Now you won’t know what is reality and what is the drug.”

Within seconds Luffy could feel it starting to work. It travelled quickly through his blood system, affecting each section of his body as it reached them. It felt hot. It burned through his body, and lit his mind on fire. All at once he started feeling drowsy. Rokuro nodded, then retrieved another vile, this one with orange liquid in it. 

This time it was cold. The cold ran up and down his entire arm before flooding his entire body. 

He was dimly aware of Rokuro speaking. “You can feel it can’t you? A throbbing in the back of your head, a tingling behind your eyes, a burning sensation in your throat and a tightness in your chest.”

“You’re wrong.” Luffy replied. He lied. That was exactly what he felt, but he didn’t want Rokuro to have the satisfaction of being right.

He started shivering and then felt a crushing pain where the chains held him down. Before he could help it, he shrieked loudly. Rokuro grinned. “Oh? Looks like the effect is instantaneous... how interesting.”

He punched Luffy just above his heart as if searching for evidence. Luffy screamed, the pain wracking his entire body. His body actually arched off the table as his hands clenched into fists. Rokuro's face reflected his surprised interest. The chains were Kairoseki, so for Luffy to be able to fight against them like he was, made him wonder just how much pain the boy was in.

As Rokuro turned to place the needle down, the door hidden in the shadows exploded and he yelped in surprise. Luffy stared as Sanji walked through, his cigarette lit and face like the devil.

“What the hell are you doing to Luffy bastard?” He hissed.

“SANJI!” Luffy yelled in relief.

Rokuro shook in fear. “H-how’d you find this place?”

Zoro stormed through the door, the look on his face demonic. “Don’t underestimate us you top hat bastard!” He spat.

Zoro moved like lightning. Rokuro screamed as Zoro’s katana ripped him open and he feel to the ground, bleeding as the light (SLOWLY) left his eyes.

Luffy started tearing up in relief. “Thank god... I’m so glad you’re here Zoro! Snaji!”

“Who said you could go get yourself kidnapped you shitty Captain.” Sanji said moving to his side.

Luffy laughed. “Shishishi! It just happened. Let’s just hurry up and leave.”

Zoro drew back his katana and made a slicing motion.

Luffy screamed as it ripped through his skin and drew new blood. The drug intensified his pain and his body writhed against the chains.

“WH- WHAT ARE YOU DOING ZORO!” Luffy screamed.

Rokuro grinned, brandishing the knife stained with fresh blood. “Too bad, you’re wrong.”

Then he slashed Luffy’s chest.  
\-----------------------

The time blurred away as Rokuro spent his time slicing his chest, legs and arms. He avoided the main arteries and veins, because that would’ve taken all his fun away. And he was enjoying hearing Luffy scream.

The drug worked effectively. All his pain receptors were at the lowest level, meaning the slightest bump caused Luffy to shriek and twist violently.

Rokuro laughed the entire time. He must have stood there torturing Luffy for four hours, because he eventually stopped and walked over to get another vile of the orange liquid.

He walked over, getting rid of the air bubbles and looked at Luffy. He was breathing heavily and quickly. Sweat covered his face; his eyes were closed, tear stains running from the corners of his eyes and down his temples. His jaw was tight and he sniffed from crying. Blood stuck to his skin, his hair, his clothes, colouring everything a sickening crimson.

“You certainly don’t look like you’re worth 400 million beli.” Rokuro stated. “I honestly thought you’d be stronger than this.”

Luffy opened his eyes, and Rokuro saw that stubborn defiance still ignited their onyx colour. “I-I’m not dead.” He wheezed through his teeth.

Rokuro smiled, and commended him for his stupid bravery. “I suppose you aren’t. Though I don’t know how much longer you can take this. Your body looks ready to give way at any minute.”

Luffy chuckled humourlessly. “There’s been a few other people who’ve underestimated me and ended up getting burnt.”

Rokuro pursed his lips. “Perhaps. But I’m not underestimating you at all.” He pushed the needle into Luffy’s vein. “Better to overestimate and be disappointed than underestimate and be wrong.”

As soon as the liquid entered his blood stream Luffy felt the hot pain re-emerge. He hissed his breathing and desperately tried to avoid moving and causing extra pain.

“Hmmm...” Rokuro hummed quietly. “I think I’ll leave you for a little while. Don’t get to comfortable though. We still have lots of things to do when I get back.” He left the room, closing the door with a sharp click.

Luffy tried to regain control over his breathing and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

It didn’t last long.

“Luffy?”

He sighed inwardly. What the hell did Rokuro want now?

“Luffy?”

Usually he just stabbed or cut him so he supposed this was a nice change for a wake up.

“Luffy!”

Luffy cracked his eyes open and saw Nami, Chopper and Usopp scuttle through the door. “Guys?”

Nami stood next to him, her eyes wide with horror. “Luffy! Are you ok?”

He shook his head. “No but... a bit better now you’re here...”

“Don't worry Luffy,” Usopp pointed at himself. “The brave warrior of the sea, Captain Usopp is here to help you!”

Luffy laughed. “I feel so safe.” Then he frowned. “Is it just you guys?”

Nami shook her head. “Zoro and Sanji are standing guard outside.”

Luffy nodded, a little warily. He’d been terrified by what they’d done last time, even though he told himself over and over again that it hadn't been real, but at the same time glad they were here to help.

Chopper was already looking at his injuries. “These are bad. We have to get him back on Sunny so I can fix him up.”

Usopp nodded. “Alright so we have to get these chai-” He was cut off as a steel bar ripped through his chest, piercing his heart.

“USOPP!!” Luffy screamed, watching blood fall from the corners of his mouth and him collapse to his knees, dead.

Chopper turned his back to Luffy and transformed into kung-fu point. A pair of hands grabbed his neck and twisted so Luffy saw the look of horror and surprise before the light faded from his Chopper's eyes.

“CHOPPER!!”

Nami screamed as she was yanked backwards by her long hair. Rokuro stood above her holding a knife.

“DON'T DO IT!!” Luffy begged, pulling against the restrains.

Rokuro grinned and slit her throat. Nami made a gurgling noise as she suffocated, blood pooling around her.

“NOOOO!” Luffy screamed clenching his eyes shut. “USOPP!! CHOPPER!! NAMI!!”

At that moment his eyes ripped open and he saw Rokuro standing above him holding the knife.

“Nice nightmare?” He cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it got a little intense with this chapter.  
> I hope the stuff about the drugs made sense. Comment/message me if they didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

He had no idea where he was ... he didn’t know how long he’d been in that dark stone room... he didn’t know how long it’d been since he was last tortured, nor how long until Rokuro came back. All he knew was his mouth was dry, his throat rubbed raw by the screaming, his head was pounding, and every single one of his nerves were fried almost constantly sending pain signals. 

Luffy moved, ever so slightly, and the pain jolted his bones and racked his body.

In the time Luffy had been held captive, he’d never once been let out of the chains, didn’t get fed and only got a tiny bit of water-just enough to keep him alive for the next session of torture.

He was exhausted... he was starving... and he felt like he’d pissed off Death so he was still alive.

“Hello hello hello Mugiwara! How are we doing?”

Fear crashed into Luffy before he even had his eyes open. Rokuro’s chirpy voice made him feel sick, and he silently cursed the day he was born with what he hoped was a threatening glare.

“I have something new planned for this session. First off, it’s time for your dose of the pain drug.”

Luffy inhaled shakily. 'Didn’t I only have that thing five minutes ago?'

“No no silly. You haven’t had this drug for the past two hours. Aren’t I nice? I let you go without the drug for two hours.”

'It sure didn’t feel like it.' Luffy thought numbly.

“I’m sure it didn’t.” Rokuro agreed. “You had to deal with the Fear Fear drug after all. But that one hasn’t reached its limit yet.”

It took Luffy that long to realise that he’d been speaking out loud. He opened his eyes as the needle once again entered his veins. 

Injection number 12.  
Since he’d started using the drugs, Luffy had had 12 injections of the pain drug and 9 injections of the Fear Fear drug.

Rokuro removed the needle as it started to work. “Now...” He muttered.

Luffy heard a ‘shinck’ and felt the chains slacken. They fell away and he suddenly felt his strength returning to him. He sat up, and his head spun. He felt dizzy... 

A fist slammed into his jaw sending him flying off the table and into a wall. “Get up and fight Mugiwara!” Rokuro demanded as Luffy shrieked.

Forcing the yells to stop, Luffy stood up. He could feel his body wouldn’t be able to handle Gear Second or Third, and that he’d have to rely on his old rubber powers... if they could even handle it.

The lack of food and water made him doubt whether or not he’d even be able to move.

Rokuro moved, aiming a punch at Luffy’s head. Adrenaline made a good ally, and he dodged it. He landed standing, and felt a snapping pain in his left hip. He cried out, suddenly remembering how Rokuro had slammed the steel bar into it.

It was probably broken.

Rokuro cocked his head to the side. “Ah... I almost forgot about your hip. You’re still able to place slight pressure on it, so it’s not broken... yet. Only fractured. That will be difficult.”

He moved again and Luffy dodged... barely. He couldn’t keep up, he could hardly stand! And yet, this was his opportunity to escape. He just had to beat his ass. But that was looking too optimistic. Even with the adrenaline making him forget most of the pain, it did nothing to help with his weakened state and dizzy mind.

Luffy didn’t even realise Rokuro had moved until his Haki covered punch connected with his chest. He heard a ‘crack’ and went flying backwards, landing roughly to the ground.  
He coughed, holding a hand to his chest as pain racked his now fractured sternum. “D-damn...” He swore. Bile rose in his mouth and he turned his head to spit it. “I-I’m made of rubber... n-not even H-Haki can do that so... how is he b-breaking my bo-nes?” 

Rokuro smiled wickedly. “You fought against the members of CP9. Do you remember their strengthening attacks?” 

Luffy thought back to the time he’d fought the bull and pigeon guys. There was always one defence he couldn’t break through (until he used Gear Second of course). He willed his hazy mind to remember the name. “Tekkai right?” He asked. 

The smile widened. “Ah you do remember. Yes. My attacks are a combination of Tekkai, which was strong enough to stop your attacks, and Haki, which can affect your rubber body. This combination technique enables me to damage you far greater than just Haki. Not even your bones are strong enough to withstand this attack forever.” 

He moved with lightning speed landing a blow on Luffy’s face which sent him plummeting into the cement ground. He moved again and kicked Luffy in the side, sending him crashing into a wall. Luffy spat blood and swore. “S-shit.”

Rokuro kicked Luffy in the ribs again and sent him flying across the room. Using Haki, he’d managed to fracture some of them. Luffy landed on his back, unable to move, and coughed, choking on his own blood. 

He heard Rokuro tut. “That’s not good. We can’t have you choking before your friends get here. That’s not part of the plan.” He walked up to him and kicked him again. Fractured ribs broke, other ones became newly fractured and his skin was heavily bruised. Luffy screamed in pain as he once again landed on his back. He coughed blood, tears running from his eyes as Rokuro kicked him in the ribs for a third time. 

Something was wrong. 

Luffy, even with the huge amount of blinding pain he was in could tell. He heard more ribs snapping and suddenly had more trouble trying to breathe. He wheezed and with each breath pain shot through his lungs. This time he’d landed on his stomach. The rough gravel and stone grazed through his cuts, almost like it was trying to scrub the blood away. Rokuro had walked over and harshly stamped his foot in the middle of his back. The pressure now on his chest lit his lung on fire, and he screamed. 

Rokuro looked at him with interest. “Hmmm. The damage to your chest shouldn’t be enough to make you scream like that. Are you having trouble breathing? You are I can tell by the wheezing and teary eyes. Therefore, you must have punctured a lung. Interesting... one of your many broken ribs probably stabbed into it. Don’t worry though; you won’t die... so long as the other ones not broken.”

Luffy used every inch of strength he had to turn his head to look at Rokuro. Forcing through the pain he said, “Fuck you.” 

Rokuro grinned. “Now now. That’s not very nice language. Oh well. Now where the hell did I just place that carving knife?” He walked away from Luffy as fear registered in his mind. He tried to move, to drag himself out of this hellhole... but he couldn’t. There was no moving. Rokuro returned soon, brandishing a huge carving knife and smiled evilly over the glint of steel. 

“This might hurt a bit.” He said sitting next to Luffy. He grabbed what was left of Luffy’s red vest and placed the knife on the fabric intending to cut it off. Then he changed his mind and just pulled it up to his shoulders. “Try not to move too much.” He grinned. 

Then he placed the knife on Luffy’s back and started to carve. Luffy’s screams ricocheted off all the walls, and pain flooded his entire body. He fought. He struggled, flailing his arms in a wild attempt to get him off. Rokuro stopped briefly to shift his position so now he sat on the small of Luffy's back, his left hand holding Luffy's left wrist and his right foot pinning his other arm. Then he continued carving. Blood poured from the cuts he made and Luffy desperately wanted to pass out. Pass out or die. But the pain wouldn’t let him. It kept him awake for the whole thing. Rokuro carved so slowly, it seemed like an eternity before he was done. He sat back, admiring his work then leant down into Luffy’s ear and whispered what he’d carved. Luffy’s eyes widened and he cried, mainly in frustration and some pain from the burning sensation it left.

Rokuro grinned. “I’m glad you like it. I do to. Quite a masterpiece. I’d take a photo but I forgot my camera. Oh well. Can’t do everything.” 

Luffy was still crying, weak sobbing breaths escaping his tight throat. Rokuro frowned. “That’s really annoying. Stop it.” 

Luffy didn’t. He couldn’t. How could he carve that... why that of all things? 

Rokuro stood up, fuming. “I said, CUT IT OUT!” He slammed his foot into Luffy’s jaw and smiled as he heard a satisfying crack as it broke. Luffy screamed. His scream was sort of muffled from his broken jaw and pain stabbed into his mind. He thought about how if he died the pain would stop... but Rokuro wasn’t going to let him get off that easy. Luffy lay in pain, still crying, his jaw totally broken and hanging uselessly. 

“LUFFY!” 

Why did Rokuro’s voice sound so far away? Was he passing out? Please god say he was passing out! 

“LUUFFY!!” 

How come now it sound so close? And why’d it go so high? What the hell was going on? 

“LUUFFY!! ANSWER US!!” 

That sounded like a girl... what the hell was happening to him? 

Rokuro laughed. “Not going to answer your crewmates, Mugiwara no Luffy?” A tiny spark of hope lit within him at the mention of his nakama. But it was too good to be true right? It had to be a lie. 

Rokuro laughed again and shook his head. “Here. Let me help you.” He drove the knife through Luffy’s calf muscle. Luffy screamed louder than ever. They ripped themselves out of his body, forced their way past his broken jaw and escaped into the dark room where he’d been tortured. As Luffy screamed he couldn’t hear the loud pounding from one of the walls. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Rokuro growled kicking Luffy in the temple. Luffy’s head rattled with the impact, and he suddenly wanted to be violently sick. His vision went murky and it sounded like everyone was talking through water. Then the door burst open and five of his eight nakama burst through. 

“LUUFFY!!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks to everyone who left kudos!! It means a lot!  
> Guys, I decided that last chapter was a horrible cliff hanger for you all (considering it may be a couple weeks before the next chapter comes out- they're messing with our internet connection which will hopefully be much better after they finish!)  
> Enjoy! :)

The first thing Usopp thought of when he saw Luffy, was the aftermath of CP9. It took a total of 2 milliseconds for him to realise it was so much worse. 

Luffy wasn’t moving, his own blood was pooling around him, and there was no light in his onyx eyes. His jaw hung awkwardly and pain was carved into his face along with all the cuts and bruises he’d acquired.

“LUUUFFFY!” He screamed. 

Luffy’s eyes rolled excruciatingly slowly to Usopp, who bit back tears. Luffy’s eyes were unfocused and glassy. Blood ran from his nose and mouth, while cuts on his face oozed blood, trickling over the bruises that littered his face. His jet black hair was matted with blood and was now more a dirty crimson brown.

“LUFFY!” Sanji yelled in alarm.

Zoro’s eye made its way over to Rokuro who was standing next to Luffy with his hands folded behind his back. His face was very calm and he was smiling. A blood covered knife lay on the ground between him and Luffy. “Bastard...” Zoro growled viciously.

“What have you done!” Usopp screeched, taking aim with his sling.

Rokuro nodded slowly and stepped away from the knife and the now unconscious Luffy. “I think you can see what I’ve done.” He answered in all seriousness.

Usopp released and flames engulfed Rokuro. He recoiled, flailing desperately trying to extinguish them as his skin burnt. When they finally dispersed, he looked up straight into Nami’s fist. His nose cracked and he hit the ground with a loud ‘oomph’. She’d hit him quite hard and he felt blood trickle from his nose.

“Why? Why did you do it!” Nami screamed past her tears. 

Rokuro grinned as he stood up, wiped the blood from his nose and tilted his hat slightly. “It was orders.” 

“Whose orders!” Zoro demanded. Rokuro only widened his grin. 

“Be thankful I didn’t kill him, as per the orders. I left him alive for you guys. You should thank me.”

“Bastard.” Sanji growled. 

Rokuro’s grin widened before he made a face like he’d just remembered something really important. “Of course you’d want this back too.” Before anyone could blink he reached across to the table and threw Luffy’s Straw Hat. Usopp caught it and stared. 

It was perfectly intact. No rips or tears or any damage anywhere. Why? 

Looking back, they found Rokuro had disappeared from his spot and all they heard was his evil cackle from down a hallway. “Jeehehehe! Now that hat is the only thing you have of your Captain which isn’t broken. It’s the only part of Mugiwara no Luffy I haven’t destroyed and left broken. Jeehehehe!”

Usopp felt sick. He suddenly wanted to rip the hat. To tear it, burn it. Destroy it in some way, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“That bastard!” Sanji yelled running towards the hall. Zoro followed close behind but they both froze when they heard Chopper yelling. 

“EVERYONE STOP!! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!! IF WE DON-if we don’t go.... LUFFY’S GOING TO DIE!!”

Every muscle in Zoro and Sanji’s body screamed at them to go after the bastard and kill him for what he’d done. Every ounce of their human being screamed at them to help Luffy.  
And their minds repeatedly screamed what Chopper had said.

Zoro turned and re-sheathed his katana’s. He knelt beside Luffy across from Chopper. His eye burned like a demon’s as he stared at Luffy’s broken body. “What do we do Chopper?” He asked, seething through his teeth- not at the doctor, but at his inability to help his Captain.

“We need to get him out of here! Back to the ship. He-he needs operating on.”

“Right! We need to get out of here soon.” Usopp said, still clutching the perfect Straw Hat in his tight hands.

Zoro was already moving to pick Luffy up, starting to slide his arms underneath his body. Luffy let out a blood-curdling howl of fear and pain, sending all of the Straw Hat Pirates flying backwards in alarm.

“GET AWAY!!” He screeched. His body, already struggling to survive the damage, gave out and Luffy choked as blood rose in his throat. He managed to twist sideways and heaved a mix of blood, mucus and saliva. His efforts then gave way to gasping sobs as he tried to breathe and the pain ignited his nerves.

“LUFFY!” Chopper shrieked, rushing towards him.

Luffy threw himself sideways, screaming shrilly as pain and fear doubled. “GET AWAY FROM ME ROKURO!” He pleaded in terrified desperation.

Zoro made a move towards him. “OI, LUFFY! IT’S U-”

Luffy clamped his hands over his ears, bringing just one of his knees to his chest and wailed in dismayed horror. “PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!” Blood started to trickle down the sides of his head as his nails cut through the skin. His body trembled as he continued his awful screams.

“LUFFY!” Usopp shrieked.

“HE’S GONNA DO MORE DAMAGE!!” Chopper screamed.

“WHAT DO WE DO CHOPPER!” Sanji asked, completely unable to do anything but watch as Luffy kept screaming. 

“I DON'T KNOW!! I DON’T-”

“Luffy. Luffy listen to me.” While everyone had been yelling at each other, Nami had made her way over to Luffy and sat a few metres away from him. Her lips were trembling and her eyes wavered with tears. “L-Luffy stop screaming. W-we need you to settle down. We need you to-”

Her pleads didn’t reach Luffy’s ears nor cut through the fog of fear in his mind. She dropped her head and bit her lip, feeling it bleed. “LUFFY!! WE CAN’T GET YOU OUT OF HERE UNLESS YOU STOP SCREAMING AND THRASHING ABOUT!!” She yelled desperately.

Within Luffy’s mind, the thought of being free sliced through the fog of fear like a katana. “G-ge-et me o-ou-ut?” He rasped uneasily.

Nami looked up in surprised hope. “Yes Luffy. Get you out. It’s me. It’s Nami.”

“N-Na-ami?” He sounded like he didn’t remember who she was. When he looked at her, his face was confused and wary.

“You remember me don’t you Luffy? I’m your navigator.” She said over the lump in her throat.

“N-Na-mi...” Luffy whispered again his lip quivering. He remembered the illusion he'd seen earlier, the trick that had been played on him while Rokuro was still torturing him. He wouldn't fall for it again. “S-she’s no-ot her-re... y-you-our n-ot rea-al...”

A tear escaped Nami’s eye. “I’m real Luffy. I’m really here.” She reached out to touch him, and he flinched sideways, a yelp of pain following the movement. She froze her hand in mid air. “I’m real Luffy. I promise. Just-just take my hand and I can prove it. I’m real.”

Luffy stared for excruciating seconds which dragged out forever. His body tensed, then slowly he reached out and poked her hand. Nami didn’t move. She smiled at him, more tears falling. Luffy’s lips trembled more as he reached out to touch Nami’s leg. He looked up at her eyes, fresh tears falling. “N-Na-ami?”

Nami smiled past her tears. “We’re here to take you away Luffy.”

Luffy, ignoring the pain and embracing reality, collapsed into her arms, resting his head in the crook of her neck and cried in pain, fear and relief. Nami wrapped her arms gently around him and cried with him. It was heart-breaking to see him looking so vulnerable and weak. Around them, the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates waited patiently for Luffy to calm down.

Slowly, Luffy’s cries subsided into heavy sobs and hiccups. Nami looked down at him. “Luffy. You want to get out of here don’t you?” She felt him nod his head against her. “If you want to get out, we have to move you ok? That means you have to let go of me.” His body instantly stiffened and his breathing froze. “It’s alright,” She added hurriedly. “I’m going to be right here. It’s just that Zoro’s going to carry you back to the Sunny ok?”

Luffy looked around and for the first time noticed the other four crew members. “Z-Zor-ro’s he-ere?”

Zoro shuffled closer giving Luffy a very rare calm and soft look. “I’m right here Captain.”

Luffy didn’t reply, but allowed his breathing to return. “I-I can g-o back to S-unn-ny if I go w-ith you ri-ight?”

Zoro nodded. “Definitely. I promise.”

“He’s right Luffy. We promise.” Usopp said moving only a little bit closer.

“We’re gonna take you straight back to the Sunny and everyone else.” Sanji said stepping forward.

“And I’ll fix you up as soon as we get back.” Chopper promised.

“U-Us-sopp? Sa-anji? Ch-opper?”

“Yeah. We’re here Luffy.” Sanji said.

Luffy swallowed, taking a few shaky breaths before he looked up. Everyone froze, their hearts both swelling and dropping as his head tilted, shoulders shrugged up and he smiled. “L-let's g-o-o back to S-Sunn-ny...”

Nami found herself smiling despite everything. She nodded. “Ok Luffy. Let's go. Let go of me.” Very slowly and reluctantly, Luffy let go of Nami and Zoro moved forward.

“I’m going to pick you up ok Luffy?” He said, not wanting to startle him. Luffy's smile dropped and he nodded slowly, every muscle tense.

Gently, Zoro placed his arms under Luffy’s shoulders and his knees, one arm under Luffy's shoulder, the other under his knees, and picked him up, pulling him close so his shoulder and head were resting against his scarred chest. Luffy hissed in pain, but then shuffled closer towards Zoro.

When Zoro looked down at him, his face was extremely pale. Sweat covered his brow, sticking his raven hair to his face. The smile was gone, his eyes were filled with still falling tears, and were wild, unfocused and hazy. His breathing came out in almost suffocating rasping chokes ending in a wheeze and his whole body was shaking in fear.

Luffy was utterly petrified. 

“I got you Luffy. You’re alright.” Zoro promised. Luffy didn’t respond, and he didn’t move.

Nami looked down at her arms, legs and shirt, feeling sick. Blood was smeared across her body. It was Luffy’s blood. Swallowing down bile and vomit, she headed towards the exit. “L-lets go. Zoro, if you get lost once there’ll be hell to pay.”

Zoro didn’t answer, but followed closely with Nami and Chopper in the lead, Usopp and Sanji behind. As he walked he made sure to tread lightly so as not to jolt Luffy too much. As soon as they started walking, Luffy realised everything they said was really true. They were really here to rescue him...

He felt his adrenaline dissolve and exhaustion swept over him. His eyelids became as heavy as lead and closed. His head fell against Zoro’s chest as he fell into sleep. Subconsciously, Luffy began to feel a tiny bit safer and shuffled even closer to press himself right up against Zoro.

Zoro looked down at Luffy. His eyes were closed; his mouth slightly open, his breathing was pretty shallow and wheezy, and his body was almost curled up into a ball. He looked like absolute shit, but at least he was alive. Zoro didn’t make a mistake once with directions, and soon enough, he carried Luffy out into the sunlight of the morning of what would have been, Luffy’s fourth day of torture.

Awaiting the ship was the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates, anxiously searching for their Captain.

And of course, the rescue was the easy bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a cliffhanger but not a bad one right?  
> Luffy was tortured for 3 days. His total for the drugs were;  
> Pain- 4 times a day for 3 days, lasts for 4 hours, had 12 injections which equals 16hrs a day= 48hrs worth of drug  
> Fear- 3 times a day for 3 days, lasts for 6 hours, had 9 injections which equals 18hrs a day= 54hrs worth of drug  
> By combining the total of the 2 drugs he technically receives 102hrs (almost 5 days) of drug torture in 3 days. But because he used them at the same time, technically Luffy was tortured with drugs for a grand total of 54 hours (2 days and 2 hours). Just the facts for you all.  
> Hope this made sense. Tell me if it doesn't so I can fix it for other people! :)


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing they’d done when they got back to Sunny, was head straight for the infirmary. Chopper instructed Zoro to place Luffy on the bed, so he could inspect all of his injuries.

Luffy lay with his head to one side, his blood matted hair falling over his eyes and his mouth was still open slightly. It didn’t take long for the sheets to start turning red, soaking up the blood he was losing. As soon as Zoro had let go, Luffy had woken up. "Z-Zoro?”

“Here Luffy. We’re gonna fix you up so hang on.”

Chopper seized the opportunity to ask Luffy how he felt. He replied, “T-ire-d. S-ore, ev-verywhe-ere and... an-nd s-si-ick...”

“Luffy I’m going to test your reaction to light ok?” Chopper asked quietly. Luffy nodded and his head swam. Chopper shone a torch into his eyes. His pupils didn’t react, which gave Chopper reason to worry... was something wrong with his brain?

Chopper turned to inform the crew when Luffy’s whole body lurched and his stomach heaved. Usopp’s eyes widened and he grabbed a bucket, holding it just in front of Luffy. Luffy turned his head just as his body pitched forward and he retched painfully over several times. He coughed roughly then spat what was left in his throat, tears spiking in his eyes. Franky passed him a tissue to wipe his mouth, then they watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the bed, unconscious. 

Usopp staggered backwards. The content of the bucket was a mix of stomach fluid, mucus and blood... and it had all come from Luffy... He gagged then left the room to dispose of it before he made the rest of the crew sick.

Chopper spun quickly to look at the other crew members. “Guys, I need help. At the moment, Luffy’s in a lot of pain... he’s losing a lot of blood, and like I said before, if we don’t do anything he’ll die. He should be fine if I do this quickly. But I need to do a full inspection of all the wounds he’s sustained. Sanji, get that clipboard and take note of what I say.”

The blonde chef picked up the board and a pen, quickly found the section which said ‘Injuries’ and placed the pen on the paper expectantly. Chopper turned to Luffy and began talking about what he saw, or gently felt, mostly for the rest of the crew to know. He started by making note of the most obvious injuries, as he moved Luffy for an X-ray to search for any more serious ones. “Let’s see... he has numerous cuts and bruises covering his entire body.” 

Sanji wrote quickly, keeping up with the little doctor as he continued with his prognosis. Chopper waited for the X-ray to finish, and continued with what the pictures told him. “He has a severely swollen mouth caused by blunt force trauma which also broke his jaw. His eye is swollen, and he has-” Chopper’s eyes widened. “H-he has a cracked skull. That will need surgery... He has a fractured hip, and-” Chopper swallowed feeling violently ill. “And he has 13 fractured ribs, and another 7 broken. What if....”

“Chopper?” Nami whispered quietly.

The little reindeer’s hands were shaking as he inspected Luffy’s damaged body. Luffy’s breathing was quick and extremely shallow; it sounded more like he was hiccupping... Chopper listened to the way the air forced itself in then out and the way only one side of his chest rose with each inhale. He also noticed Luffy’s heart rate was pretty rapid and his skin was turning a slightly bluish colour.

“I think one rib has punctured his lung... he’s showing signs of a punctured lung, and that’s why he can’t breathe properly. That needs surgery as well.”

Sanji felt sick writing it all down. He knew Luffy was bad, but written on the page like this, he realised just HOW bad it was.

“The cuts on his chest, stomach and rib cage will need suturing, as well as the stab wound in his calf muscle. He also has a serious case of malnutrition, dehydration and exhaustion.” Chopper moved to Luffy’s head and gently pushed it to the other side.

Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth and formed a small pool on the white sheets. Chopper gasped and reeled rushing, reeling backwards as he rushed for his medical supplies, his mind running wildly.

“Chopper? Chopper! What is it?” Usopp asked in panic.

Chopper shook. “H-he has internal bleeding... I-it needs surgery now!”

“W-What!” Brook shouted.

“I’m sorry guys, but... but you all need to get out. NOW! I’ll come get you when I’m finished.”

Reluctantly the crew members left the infirmary and sat down outside the door.

Chopper began moving quickly, preparing himself for surgery and quickly working out what he needed to do first. He began talking to himself, as he always did when things got serious. “First I have to take care of that internal bleeding... He could die otherwise.”

He set up a small operating table near Luffy’s head. It had scalpels, needles, thread and about twenty other shiny operation tools. Then he suddenly stopped. “Ah! I almost forgot! He needs a tetanus shot. I have to do that first...”

Chopper gave him his shot, then continued his work. “He needs blood... he’s probably lost heaps.” They’d had a few problems with Luffy losing blood because he was the only F type on the ship. But they’d learnt from that and had a small supply of F type blood for emergencies. He quickly inserted a needle into Luffy’s arm and let the blood start to drip through. 

“Although it’ll still be lost because of the bleeding, I can’t have him dying from blood loss while I’m trying to perform surgery. Now... first I need to give him a general anaesthesia and sleeping gas. He’s probably already in so much pain he wouldn’t be able to feel it, but it’ll stop him from waking up halfway through the operation.”

Chopper gave Luffy a quick injection of anaesthesia and before placing a mask over his mouth and nose. Luffy breathed in the sleeping gas, and Chopper felt at ease that he wouldn’t wake up now.

“Now...” He cut Luffy’s vest up, removing the front, but not worrying about the back. A large area of deeply purple skin had formed to the slightly right side of his lower abdomen. “He has an ecchymosis (A/N: purple skin), meaning the injury is there somewhere... I’ll have to use laparotomy surgery.”

Chopper made sure the gloves and his mask were tight then picked up the scalpel. The made a large incision in the skin of the abdomen, and carefully started to search through the inside for the bleeding, all the while muttering to himself.

“There’s a large amount of blood pooling over here, so... ah!” He found the source of the bleeding, and quickly sealed the ends of the leaking blood vessels with the suture material. Once he finished that, he stitched the incision back up, removed his bloodied gloves and mask and threw them in the bin. He used his arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead and looked at the clock.

“Oh! The surgery only took an hour and a half. I thought it’d go for longer than that?” He muttered as he jotted down the time it took next to the headings ‘Diagnosis’ and ‘Procedure’. “Hmmm... what’s next? I’d really like to fix his lung... but I think his skull is more prioritised here... I can’t let him get brain damage.”

Chopper thought back to when Luffy was awake as he pulled his new gloves on. “His pupils didn’t react to light... so I was right... there was something wrong with his brain. He’d also vomited, and there’s some swelling and warmth at the site of impact on his parietal bone (A/N: back of head). The X-ray also showed that he has a depression of 8mm, which if not operated on, could lead to brain damage...”

He placed Luffy’s head up on a pillow so he could easily access the site of impact. The skin wasn’t broken or cut, indicating to Chopper that it was a closed or simple fracture. Chopper pulled a face. “Sorry Luffy.” He said, as he shaved a small area of his hair to get to the injury.

After that, he cut the skin and started to gather the pieces of bone which had been pressed inwards. Once removed, he returned them to their correct position, using metal mesh to reconnect the pieces to the rest of the skull. Then he stitched the skin back up again.

“Now it’ll heal naturally on its own...” He muttered, once again removing the used gloves and mask and checking the time. “One hour. I thought it’d take longer than that. Well that’s good. Now I can finally move onto his punctured lung; otherwise he’ll struggle with his breathing. Let’s see...”

Chopper washed the utensils in hot water, and then pulled on a new pair of gloves and mask. “He’s already had anaesthesia so I can’t give him anymore for now... but he’ll be fine still. Now, for this situation... a thoracotomy is the best solution... first, I have to roll him on his side...”

Chopper gently pushed Luffy over so he was lying on his right side and placed his arm above his head. “Thank goodness his fractured hip and punctured lung are both on the left side...” 

Using the scalpel again, he made a surgical cut between two ribs from the front of his chest wall to the back, passing just underneath his armpit. Then he gently separated the ribs, being careful not to break them.

“Hmmm... I have to deflate his lung first... that’ll stop the air moving in and out and will make it easier for me...” Gently he deflated Luffy’s lung, and started to remove the damaged parts of the lung. Once he’d done that, which was the main part of the surgery, he placed a drainage tube in the chest area to drain out fluids which would build up later. He then attached the tube to a plastic bag which hung beside the drip Luffy was on.

Chopper sighed, tiredly. “All I have to do now is... stitch it all up...”

Using sutures, Chopper closed up Luffy’s ribs, muscles and skin, leaving only a small area around the chest tube unsutured. This left a huge red and purple line which Chopper knew would scar. For the third time he removed his gloves and mask, washed the tools and checked the clock. He deflated slightly. “I thought it’d take less time than that... but it took 3 hours... damn! But I can’t worry about that yet. I have to move on to his fractured hip.”

Keeping Luffy lying on his right side, he gave him another dose of anaesthesia. “It would have run out by now...” He also checked that Luffy was still correctly hooked up to the sleeping gas, so he wouldn’t wake up halfway through surgery.

“There are two main steps to hip surgery... reduction- lining the bone up correctly, and internal fixation- stabilising the broken bones.” Chopper started by making two small incisions over the broken bone in his hip. Using a pair of surgical tweezers, he moved the pieces of bone back into the right position. Chopper gritted his teeth. This surgery was proving time consuming because Luffy had so many small pieces of bone which needed repositioning. He finally got it done then moved onto step two.

“I’ll have to use... metal pins, screws and plates to hold it all together. Damn...” He slowly organised the metal supports in Luffy’s hip, and making sure they were all going to support it and enable him to walk after his rehab. Finally, he stitched up the incisions.

Chopper frowned. “You’re meant to start walking as soon as possible... judging from his other injuries, that might be a little difficult... he’ll definitely need crutches though.”  
He realised that he was almost finished and checked the clock again. His body almost gave out on him from exhaustion. “That took 3 hours? Seriously!” He shook his head to clear his eyes, which effectively helped clear his mind. “Ah! But that means I only have to fix his broken jaw.”

He moved to turn Luffy onto his back, then noticed blood had seeped into the remaining part of his vest, and had stained in a strange pattern. Chopper frowned and peeled the rest of the vest off, discarding it in the bin.

When he looked back, his eyes went wide and they shook. “W-what the hell is this?” He stammered furiously. He wanted to call the others back in, but he had to worry about Luffy’s jaw first. Forcing his anger back down into the pit of his stomach, he began the final round of surgery.

Chopper still spoke to himself as he worked out the method in his head. “He’s already had a tetanus shot, so all that’s left now is to place plates across the fracture site. Then I have to use screws to attach the plates to bone. Hopefully he’ll be able to have normal motion of the mandible and eat shortly after surgery... or when he wakes up.”

After running the motions through his head, he slowly completed the surgery. To his great relief, this time it only took an hour and a half.

“N-now all I have to do is- is stitch the rest of his injuries up and bandage everything.” He paused thinking about his fractured ribs. “You’re not meant to wrap fractured ribs but... all his other injuries need bandaging.”

He looked at Luffy- he was covered in dirt and grime, with blood stuck to his skin and matted through his hair. Chopper frowned. “Actually... I think I’ll just do the stitches. He needs a bath before I can bandage his wounds.”

So, with his new plan in mind, he took another half an hour to stitch up the cuts across Luffy’s hips, collarbone and the particularly large stab wound in his left calf.

For the last time, Chopper removed his gloves. He felt exhausted and sick from all the blood. But he was finally done. It took a total of 10 and a half hours to finish all the surgery procedures and stitch the remaining wounds up.

Walking drowsily to the door he opened it, and was flooded by the crew members. It was already dark outside, and the rest of the crew was still awake and waiting for him.

“Chopper!” Franky.

“Is he ok?” Usopp.

“What happened?” Zoro.

Chopper sighed and lay on his back tiredly. “I-it’s all done now... he... he had surgery on his abdomen, skull, lung, hip and jaw, and got a total of 124 stitches spread over his entire body...”

“W-what?” Sanji gasped.

“I-is there anything else that needs doing?” Nami asked dimly.

Chopper nodded. “Yeah. I need to give him a bath but first you to come and see something... an injury he got.”

“Eh? An injury?” Brook asked.

“Yeah.” Chopper forced himself upright and walked back into the infirmary with everyone following.

“Oi... Chopper. Wha-” Usopp cut off his sentence, his whole body going rigid.

Zoro stood by Usopp’s side and clenched every muscle in his body as he shook with rage. Then he turned and swiftly bolted outside screaming in fury, the sound of his katana’s slashing the air as loud as thunder.

Sanji swallowed deeply at Zoro’s reaction and walked around too. Anger pulsed through his eyes and he snarled. He also left the infirmary and ran outside. They heard the crash of wood followed by vicious swearing. “What the FUCK is that!”

By this time, the remaining crew members had made their way to look at the damage on Luffy’s back. Not one could speak. Mouths hung open and the only sound was whimpering sobs and gasps that managed to crawl out of their throats.

Nami stayed where she was. She didn’t want to see. Whatever had made Sanji react like that... she didn’t want to know.

“Nami.” She looked up at Robin, whose eyes were burning furiously, her hand clenched so tightly her knuckles were white. “You should see this...” It wasn’t a ‘you really want to see this’ tone, it was more like ‘you’ll understand if you see it’.

Swallowing nothing from her dry mouth, Nami walked over and stood beside her. Her hand flew to her mouth and she made a strangled sob through her fingers. Tears fell as she stared at the carving on his back. She squeezed her eyes shut, digging her nails into her cheek and biting her lip until she tasted blood. When she opened her eyes, it was still there and she didn’t realise she’d fallen to her knees until she hit the ground.

“W-what the fuck is that doing there.” Usopp seethed ferociously.

The deep carving on Luffy’s back, still fresh and oozing blood, was drawn across one shoulder blade to the other.

A simplified seagull with one crooked word written underneath it- ‘MARINE’

Luffy had been branded with the Marine’s mark.


	7. Chapter 7

“What the hell is that!” Brook seethed furiously.

Chopper sighed. “I-it’s the Marines mark. It’s been carved into his back with a knife I’d say... hopefully, with the creams I’ve made, hopefully it won’t scar.”

“Hopefully...” Robin repeated quietly.

Chopper struggled to stand up, his whole body shaking with the effort. “A-anyway I-I have to give Luffy a bath...”

Nami placed her hands on his shoulders. “No Chopper. You rest.”

“B-but Luffy...”

She nodded. “I know. You have a sleep. I’ll take care of it. I just have to give him a bath right?”

“Yeah. Just a bath…” He muttered sleepily. “Ah! Watch out for the tubes and bags… that has to go with him… watch out for the hole for the chest tube… I don’t want it getting flooded… and-”

“It’s ok Chopper-san. We will be extremely careful.”

Chopper blinked drowsily at the archaeologist. Robin was smart. She’d looked after herself for 20 years, so he knew Luffy was in good hands. Robin would make sure all the equipment stayed where it was meant to be. “Then wake me up and I’ll… bandage him up…”

Nami smiled as he drifted off to sleep. “Sure.” Then she turned to the rest of the crew. “Hey, can one of you guys help me carry him up to the bath?”

Zoro stepped forward from the open doorway and picked Luffy up. “Oi Love Cook.” Sanji didn’t even glare at him. “Go get a fresh pair of clothes for Luffy.”

“Yeah. Sure.” He said dully, leaving the infirmary, carrying Chopper with him.

Zoro left as well, heading for the bath house. He was closely followed by Nami and Robin, the latter of two using her multiple limbs to transport the moveable stand which connected Luffy’s body with the plastic bags and tubes. When they reached the bath, he placed Luffy gently on a towel on the ground, then left without another word.

“Hey Robin. You don’t have to help me.” Nami said.

Robin smiled. “It’s the least I can do.”

Nami returned the gesture. “First thing we have to do is wake him up I guess.” She gently placed her hands on his shoulders. “Hey. Luffy? Luffy you have to wake up. It’s Nami and Robin. Wake up.” Very gently, she squeezed his shoulders.

Luffy’s eyes snapped open and he shrieked as he tried to sit up desperately. Luckily he was still drowsy from the sleeping gas, making him slightly slower, and Nami’s hands helped hold him down. “LUFFY! IT’S OK!” She yelped in surprise.

Luffy’s wild unfocused eyes found her and calmed just a little. “N-Nam-i? Rob-bin?” His voice was weak, dry and hitched at the end of each word.

“Yeah. We’re here Luffy.” Robin smiled softly.

His eyes clenched and his hand rose to the recently sutured cut on his side. He hissed with pain, then noticed all the other stitches. “W-what?”

“Chopper only just finished surgery on you...” Nami said quietly, letting him go. 

“He was working on you for over 10 hours.”

His hand and voice shook. “T-ten hours?” Nami nodded. Then he frowned looking around the room. “W-where am I?”

“The bathroom. Chopper asked Nami and I to help you with a bath.” Robin explained as Sanji walked in the door. Luffy visibly flinched then realised who it was. 

Sanji’s throat tightened at the sudden reaction. But his eyes widened in relief; although they still held the shadow of rage. “Good to see you awake Luffy. You gave us a real scare you know.” He placed a clean pair of clothes on the floor next to him. “How do you feel?”

Luffy frowned, trying to speak normally past the drug. “Like shit.”

Sanji nodded slowly, then dropped his head. “I-I’m sorry we didn’t get there faster... I-if we had’ve noticed then... maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

Luffy blinked groggily. The after effect of the gas was still there and it was making everything seem slow, off-key and fuzzy. He yawned before he realised. “Mmmmm.... may...be...”

Sanji saw Luffy dozing off and smiled at Nami and Robin. They were going to have to have this conversation when he wasn’t drugged, and had recovered a bit- a lot- more. Sanji placed his hand on Luffy’s arm, smiled and left without another word. Nami turned her attention back to Luffy. “You ready for a bath?”

Somewhere in his daze, he managed to mumble sleepily, “I d-on’t li-ke baths... it-s water...”

Nami gave a small grin. “Too bad. And you’re not going to drown while I’m here. Ok?”

He didn’t reply, but Nami and Robin began helping him into the hot bath they’d prepared. Already shirtless from surgery, the two women decided to leave Luffy’s boxers on and ask Zoro to help him dress again. Luffy, his body being relaxed by the water fell asleep as they gently washed all the blood off his skin and out of his hair.

Meanwhile, on deck, the rest of the crew members were working out a schedule of who was going to watch Luffy on what night, and Chopper slept soundly, exhausted from the operation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Nami and Robin an hour to finally wash all remnants of the blood away, being very careful not to annoy or reopen any of his wounds. When they were finally finished, Luffy started to look just a little bit more like Luffy again. He still had dark nasty cuts and bruises everywhere, but his skin had started to regain some of its colour and his hair was back to its natural jet black colour. 

They pulled him, still sleeping, out of the water, drying him gently with a towel, as Robin used her power and asked Zoro to help change Luffy. When he was dressed him in the clean clothes Sanji had brought- a loose blue vest, which they left open, and a pair of the brown shorts similar to the ones he always wore- together they carried him downstairs back to the infirmary where Chopper was waiting to dress and bandage his stitches. 

As he did that, Nami and Robin sat down and listened to the others idea of a night shift to watch Luffy incase he accidently reopened his wounds.

“The thing is, Luffy’s never been injured this badly before... if you think about it, the worst was probably when he almost died at Fishman Island, in his battle against Hordy Jones. Remember? Jimbei had to give him a blood transfusion.” Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

Usopp looked at him. “Yeah but even then, as soon as he woke up, he’d smiled, laughed and opened his eyes. If we didn’t see it, I don’t think you would’ve been able to tell he’d almost died.”

Nami remembered that. When he’d spoken she’d almost died from relief. Then he’d opened his eyes, and they were so full of light... and now all that was gone.

“I know. So,” Sanji continued, “That’s why we think we should do the night shifts.”

“I think it’s a great idea.” Nami said firmly. “Everyone should have one night shift watching Luffy, and we’ll swap each night. That way everyone can watch Luffy and get some sleep.”

Robin nodded to. “Yeah. Chopper said that because Luffy is made of rubber, he will heal faster than normal humans. But it’ll still be over a week before he’ll be able to walk properly.”

Usopp’s eyes went wide. “JUST over a week? I think anyone else would need over a year.”

Sanji smiled despite himself. “He’s a tough bugger.”

Zoro opened his eye. “So, everyone agrees on taking one night shift each?” 

Everyone agreed without hesitation. 

“Uh, excuse me,” Brook started, “I think we should all sleep nearby Luffy-san tonight. It is his first night back on Sunny and if anything happens I think he’ll want to see all of his nakama when he wakes up.”

“I super agree with bones.” Franky said.

Robin nodded. “I think it’s a good idea too. We can start single shifts tomorrow night.”

Zoro looked up at them all. “Well then, I want the first shift. After tonight, I’m watching Luffy first.”

No one argued. Zoro was Luffy’s First Mate and there was a bond there that no one could really understand. Sanji nodded. “Yeah. You can do that.”

Nami stood up. “I want the second night.”

“I’d really like to go next. Just so I can see how he’s injuries are doing and everything.” Chopper said firmly.

Robin tilted her head and smiled. “Then, I’ll take night four.”

Franky put his hand up as the smaller one came out of its palm. “Super leave night five to me!”

“I’ll go night six.” Sanji volunteered, gesturing to the infirmary with his cigarette in his fingers.

Brook flourished his violin. “Surely by then, he’d be ready for some nice music. Yes? Then, I’ll go after Sanji-san.”

“Then, I guess I have no choice... the last shift shall be left up to the great Captain Usopp! I’ll make sure Luffy’s ok.” Usopp joked, earning a few small smiles and many rolled eyes.

“Oh.” Chopper’s smile dropped and he stood up. “I should go back to Luffy now... I have to make sure he’s alright.”

Nami’s hand grabbed his shoulder firmly and he looked up at her. She smiled at him then looked at the rest of the crew. “We’ll ALL go and see Luffy. It’s his first night back on the ship and we agreed to ALL spend it with him.”

Everyone else stood up. “AYE!” They agreed.

One by one the crew members followed Chopper into the infirmary. Someone took a sharp hissing breath in and someone else’s teeth ground together. Luffy lay on his back with his head flopped to one side. Two needles were stuck in the vein in his elbow- one dripping blood, the other nutrients, whilst milky liquid ran through the chest tube and dripped into a bag. 

His body looked a lot skinnier and weaker than he really was- his wrists and joints stuck out more than usual and his skin was pale and clammy aside from the puckered red and purple sutured skin and bruises. He had an oxygen mask strapped over his mouth and nose, which amplified his weak wheezing breaths, and a heart rate monitor which beeped steadily with his heartbeat.

“Oh Luffy...” Nami whimpered behind her hands which covered her mouth. Luffy looked something that Luffy shouldn’t look... weak and vulnerable.

Zoro stared at Luffy, his jaw tight, before he turned and walked towards the door. “I’ll take the first shift of night watch tonight, while you guys watch Luffy.”

Nami frowned. “But, Zoro-”

“Leave it. I’ll switch with the shitty love-cook later.” He said holding Wado Ichimonji and then he pushed the door open to sit by the mast. He wanted to stay in that infirmary with Luffy. But he couldn’t. He was the First Mate and it was his duty to protect the ship and crew members when his Captain was out of commission. Even if it killed him, he wouldn’t make Luffy disappointed for making him First Mate. 

“Well then... I guess we should make ourselves comfortable...” Sanji said dryly as he sat on the floor and leant on the side of the door to the infirmary. He lit a cigarette, leaning his head back against the wood as he inhaled deeply.

Usopp sat in the back corner of the infirmary with Nami leaning against his shoulder. Franky sat on the floor nearby, and Robin sat in the spare chair. Brook stood leaning against the wall, and Chopper sat himself down in his doctor’s chair near Luffy.

The stress, panic and fact that they hadn’t slept since Luffy had been kidnapped, left them utterly exhausted and even with the dire situation they were in, sleep quickly took hold of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chopper frowned. He felt... wrong. Like something was happening but it was all... wrong. The frown deepened as he listened sleepily for signs of trouble and what might be causing it. Everything was silent. He could hear the snores of the other crew members lying around him, the rush of air from the oxygen mask Luffy was wearing and the sound of beeping indicating his heart rate.

A high pitched whining noise stung Chopper’s ears and he opened his eyes, searching for the source of the sound. The noise continued and was this time accompanied by a rustling of material. Chopper’s sleep filled eyes looked around the room and focused on Luffy.

Sweat beaded his pale forehead and his eyebrows were knitted in pain and fear. His clammy hands were clenched and gripped the bed sheets tightly. Then he started to struggle. 

A little at first; a slight toss with a whine, but then it got serious. Luffy started breathing shallower and his heart rate spiked becoming a fast irregular flurry of beeps instead of individual steady ones. 

Chopper’s eyes widened and then Luffy began thrashing around. He shrieked behind the oxygen mask, his entire body arching off the bed as the beeping got closer together. Chopper was moving before he realised, yelling at the crew to wake up.

“GUYS!! GUYS GET UP!! LUFFY’S IN TROUBLE!!!”

Most of them had already woken up to the infernal beeping, but Chopper’s words forced all exhaustion to the back of their minds.

“What’s wrong Chopper!” Sanji yelled standing up and following Chopper over to Luffy.

Luffy’s body collapsed, his breathing stopped and the beeping line fell to a straight line and became a constant wail.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.....

“HE’S GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST!”

If the erratic flat line of Luffy’s heartbeat didn’t wake them up, Chopper screaming ‘cardiac arrest’ certainly did the trick.

Usopp flew into an upright sitting position, dropping Nami’s head into the floor. “Cardiac arrest!! What do we do!”

On any other given day or night, Nami would have slammed her fist into Usopp’s face. But Luffy’s life was in danger and all she could do was leap to her feet and dash to Luffy’s side. “Chopper! What do we do!”

Chopper stood at Luffy’s side, changed into ‘Heavy Point’ and desperately pushed on his chest to jump start his heart. “I DON’T KNOW!! HIS HEARTS STOPPED, I-” He gave a sob as he continued to pound on Luffy’s chest, fear that Luffy might not come back rising in his throat.

“Oi oi oi, Chopper. You can help him can’t you?” Franky asked loudly in concern.

Chopper didn’t answer, but a single tear rolled down his cheek. Nami’s heart flew to her throat and she felt tears sting her eyes.

“Chopper!” Multiple of Robin’s arms grabbed hold of him and yanked him out of the way as a blur dived into the place he’d been standing.

“DON’T SCREW WITH ME!!!” Sanji’s heel slammed into Luffy’s chest. Luffy’s whole body jerked from the bone-breaking impact, slamming into the bed before bouncing back into the position he was in before.

“Sanji-san!” Brook yelled, his bone jaw dropping open. “W-what-”

Before he could say anything else, a bolt of lightning smashed into his chest, lighting the whole room up. Nami gripped her Clima Tact in her white-knuckle hands. She knew Luffy was rubber and that rubber and lightning were basically opposites, but she felt she should try to do something.

“SANJI!! NAMI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-” 

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeebeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep...beep... beep... beep... beep...

Chopper was cut off as the flat line was interrupted, changing into irregular intervals of beeping. Luffy’s heartbeat had come back. And not only that, he was already moving. 

He had begun to thrash wildly and desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the drama keeps coming.  
> Thanks to everyone who keeps supporting this story. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Luffy opened his eyes. He felt groggy and weak. Had he been in water? His limbs felt like he’d literally been soaking in the ocean for hours and had only just been pulled out. But he wasn’t in any pain anymor- why had he been in pain? His mind was hazy and it briefly reminded him of the after-effects of the sleeping gas in Impel Down.

_Beep. beep. beep. beep._

He frowned. What the hell was that noise?

_Beep. beep. beep. beep._

_Idiot._ He thought to himself, the frown disappearing. _It’s your heartbeat._

Well _that_ was a relief! For a second he’d thought he was dead... could you open your eyes when you’re dead? Luffy didn’t know and he _really_ didn’t want to find out... not today anyway. Slowly his mind started to become less hazy and details started to return. He remembered seeing Nami and Robin... somewhere on Sunny... was Sanji there?

_Chopper only just finished surgery on you... he was working on you for over 10 hours._

His eyes opened a little wider as his brain supplied that little memory. Slowly the fog in his mind lifted and he started to remember why he had been in pain and why he felt so weak. Because he’d been tortured for 3 days... but his nakama had rescued him and brought him back to the Sunny and...

He frowned and looked around the room he was in- a dark room with stone walls. The frown deepened. He’d never seen a room like this on the Sunny... so where was he? And where were all his nakama? Panic for his nakama spread like fire through his body, and he tried to sit up. His body refused and stayed lying on his back on the stone table.

_Stone table?_

His eyes widened in horror. _No... i-it can’t be? THIS CAN’T BE REAL!_

“Awake already Mugiwara?”

Luffy’s blood ran cold as Rokuro strolled into his vision. He felt something covering his entire body and shifted, a whine escaping his lips. His breathing got shallower and he heard his heart beating faster as Rokuro moved closer.

_Beep... beep... beep... beep..beep..beep.beep.beep.beep._

“Oh Mugiwara... you didn’t think you were out did you? Stupid foolish boy.”

Luffy’s instincts of fight or flight screamed ‘flight’ and gave his body strength, powered by his fear and his undying will to live. He began thrashing desperately, trying to escape. He shrieked in fear and arched his body off the table as his heart beat became constant and closer together.

_Beep.beep.beepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

Rokuro laughed. “Too bad.”

Luffy didn’t see him move, but he suddenly felt his body go slack and he fell back to the table. His mind was sucked into darkness as the last thing he heard was a high-pitched hum replacing his heartbeat.

Darkness engulfed Luffy and he lost all of his senses. He couldn’t hear, feel anything, see or smell anything. He frowned and opened his eyes. They’d been closed? The frown deepened and he squeezed them shut tightly, then reopened them.

Nope. Still darkness. Then he realised, he couldn’t move, couldn’t feel his heartbeat anymore and he wasn’t breathing.

Panic raced through his clouded mind. He knew his chest would be tight and screaming for air, even though he couldn’t feel it. His breathing increased, but he couldn’t breathe so panic became fear. In his mind, he struggled and fought. He breathed and his heartbeat pounded against his chest, but in reality the fear just rose and his body remained unresponsive.

The fear caught in his throat and he tried to scream. But to no avail.

His hearing must have returned for a brief second because he thought he heard someone yelling furiously. The voice sounded like it was deep underwater and Luffy couldn’t make out the words, but his body abruptly sank a few feet, before rising back to where it had been floating in the darkness. He felt himself going mad, trying to reason with what had just happened, trying to move and react to whatever was happening to him! But his body wasn’t listening. Suddenly the darkness was consumed by a bright flashing light and thunder roared in his ears. He briefly wondered if this was it... if this was the light you were supposed to see before you died.

Part of him considered just moving towards it and letting go. It’d be easier right? But then, to his surprise, his will to live flared to life for a second, sending his whole entirety into the rejection of death.

His body lurched and he was yanked out of the darkness, back into the stone room with Rokuro standing above him. Luffy sucked in desperate, greedy lungfuls of air and felt his heart beating faster than when he used Gear Second.

Rokuro laughed. “Jehehehe! So pathetic Mugiwara.”

Luffy struggled, thrashing against whatever Rokuro had to hold him down, the pain from his injuries returning and causing him to scream.

“Oi! Hold him down!”

Luffy shrieked as Rokuro reached out and grabbed hold of his shoulders, forcing him to stay lying on the cold stone. His fear doubled as more hands appeared from nowhere and everywhere, reaching out to grab him by the arms, legs, head and push down lightly on his chest.

“Let me go! LET ME GO!!” He shrieked, his voice rising in pitch at the end.

Somehow through the sound of his own screaming he heard Rokuro say, “Hold on tight! Don’t let him move!”

Tears started to fall down Luffy’s face. “Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO! ROKURO!!” He pleaded desperately and bucked against the restraining hands to no avail. Finally giving up on legitimate words, Luffy just screamed and cried and screamed.

“OI! Let go!” He heard the word’s he’d been saying, but it was someone else’s voice.  “You guys! Let him go!”

“W-what are you doing stupid marimo!”

“Just trust me and let him go!”

The hands disappeared as quickly as they came. Rokuro vanished and Luffy heard a panicked voice cut through his fear.

“Oi! Luffy! I don’t know if you can hear me, but you have to stop thrashing about!! You’ll open up your wounds and you’ll die!! Luffy! Listen to me! You’re safe!”

Luffy felt his struggling cease a bit. He was safe? How? He’d just been with Rokuro, in that room... how was he safe?

The voice continued. “It’s alright. You’re on board the Sunny. We got you out. Now wake up. Come on buddy, you can do it. Wake up.”

Luffy’s eyes cracked open in reality this time. He swallowed, though his mouth was dry and his throat was raw. Still half stuck in dazed fear, he glanced around the room, his eyes briefly settling nervously on the blurry figures around him. He paused on one, closer than the others and blinked a few times.

Zoro slowly faded into existence and Luffy held back a sob. “Z-Z-Zo-ro?” He questioned shakily, not trusting his mind. Zoro nodded and reached out his hand, stopping before he got to Luffy as his breathing hitched.

“It’s me Luffy. We’re all here.” Luffy looked around the room again and this time saw his entire crew watching him with alarmed eyes. He reached out a shaky arm and lightly touched Zoro’s hand. When he didn’t shimmer and fade, Luffy grabbed it and squeezed, new tears falling.

“I-I thou-ght I was... h-he was...” He didn’t finish but gave way to heavy sobs.

Zoro squeezed his hand in return. “I know. But you’re not there. You’re here. On the Sunny. With all of us, and you’re never going back.” Luffy looked at him through blurry eyes. “I promise.” Zoro said firmly.

No one had ever been so torn by Luffy before. He wailed hysterically, one hand clasped over his eyes, and never released Zoro’s hand. After what seemed like hours of crying, he stopped, his breathing giving way to ragged sobbing hiccups, and the sound of his heartbeat on the machine slowed to a more regular pace. Finally, he let go of Zoro’s hand. He pulled the oxygen mask off his face and- wincing- placed a hand over his ribs before struggling to sit up.

“No Luffy!” Nami gasped, starting forward. Zoro held his hands up in front of Luffy.

“Oi oi! You’ll hurt yourself!” Franky said.

“You’ll reopen your wounds!” Chopper exclaimed nervously.

“I-I-I’m-m f-fi-ine...” Luffy hiccupped, weakly waving Zoro’s hands away. He sat himself up, instantly feeling dizzy and exhausted. He blinked sleepily at his crew. “T-tha-nks for hel-lping me o-out-t... e-ever-ryo-one...”

Nami wiped the tears from her eyes. “Baka. Of course we would!”

“We’re nakama, right?” Usopp smiled past the tears.

“What kind of un- _SUPER_ family would we be if we didn’t?” Franky asked.

“You should just stay in bed and rest up, Luffy.” Sanji told him.

“Yeah. Let us handle everything else.” Robin agreed.

“You don’t have to do everything by yourself, Luffy-san.” Brook said.

Luffy felt a lump in his throat, and for the first time in a long time, it wasn’t bile or his blood. “I’m sorry Luffy.” Luffy looked at the small doctor who sat on the bed near his feet. “I tried to stop you moving to help you... but I really made it worse!” He cried into his tiny hooves. Luffy wanted to cry with him.

But he was the Captain, so instead he forced a smile. It wasn’t nearly enough to convince anyone; they knew it was entirely fake and forced, but he felt it was necessary for Chopper. “I-it’s alri-ght Chop-per...” He managed to force between hiccups. “Y-ou were try-ying to hel-lp me...”

Chopper sniffed loudly then ran up to Luffy. “LUFFY!” He cried, throwing his little arms around Luffy’s neck. At first, Luffy flinched and forgot to breathe, more than startled by the sudden movement and contact. But then he wrapped his arms around the little reindeer and cried with him.

Sanji left the room, and lit a fresh cigarette. He walked out the door and turned to Zoro, who had left the room earlier and was sitting by the door. “Oi. How’d you know?”

“Huh?” Zoro mumbled, looking up at him.

Sanji exhaled smoke. “How’d you know what was making him panic?”

Zoro turned away. “I didn’t.” Sanji raised an eyebrow before Zoro added, “It was like a weird instinct. I just-” He sighed. “I just knew somehow.”

Sanji nodded, satisfied with the answer, then turned back into the infirmary. “Good instinct.” He said. Zoro scoffed.

“Was that a compliment? Curly brows?”

 Sanji didn’t turn around but replied, “Don't get used to it. Shitty marimo.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy was still shaken from his experience of being back in that dark room with Rokuro (even though he hadn’t been), so sleep was not an option. His limbs were heavy, his eyelids heavier, and his whole body seemed to be fighting his mind to go to sleep. But he still refused to let his body win.

Chopper frowned watching Luffy struggle to open his eyes each time he blinked. “Luffy? You need to go to sleep.”

Luffy shook his head causing the world to spin and his stomach lurch. He jerked his body upright into a sitting position and yanked the oxygen mask off his face. Desperately trying to ignore the increasing feeling of his stomach churning he grappled for the bucket sitting on the nearby table. Everyone cringed as Luffy vomited and spat blood.

“Oi oi, are you ok, Luffy?” Usopp asked, then cursed himself. Of course Luffy wasn’t ok. What a ridiculous question! But it was all he could think of to say.

Luffy spat again then looked up at him with bleary eyes. He started to nod but again his head suddenly spun and it felt like his brain tumbled inside his skull. So instead he closed his eyes and forced an unconvincing “Yeah-”

“You don’t have to lie to us Luffy.” Franky said, fiddling with his sunglasses. Luffy blinked at him twice, not having the strength or stomach to answer.

“It’s ok Luffy-san. You can tell the truth.” Brook said.

“Yes, Luffy.” Robin agreed.

Luffy shuffled against his pillows- how and when did he lie back down? He took a deep shaky breath in and blinked the tears and sleep away. Finally mustering whatever strength he had left, he whispered. “I’ll be fine... I am fine...”

“Luffy...”

“Ok Luffy.” Sanji interrupted Nami as he lit a cigarette. He inhaled and exhaled smoke. “If you say you’re fine we won’t press you...” He didn’t bother adding that they knew it was all bullshit. Luffy wasn’t the type of guy to talk about his feelings out loud, especially not if it was really bad- and pressuring him would just make it worse. “But if you want us to believe that, you have to get better. You have to sleep.”

Fear shimmered behind Luffy’s eyes, fighting to overthrow the light of will to remain strong for his nakama. Luffy hesitated from the internal struggle, so Chopper soon stepped in. “I can give you some painkillers to help you sleep.” Hope flickered in his onyx eyes. Chopper took a deep breath, steeling himself. “But first I need to know about the drugs you were given.”

Luffy’s jaw went as tight as he dared, his body rigid and breathing stopped. Fear covered his dark eyes and everyone heard his heart began to race.

Nami frowned. “Drugs? Chopper, what are you talking about?”

Luffy turned his head, avoiding their eyes as Chopper explained. “I did a blood test during the surgery and I found large amounts of two types of drugs. But I’ve never seen the drugs before... so I don’t know the effects or... or side effects.”

Sanji tasted raw tobacco and realised he was biting into his cigarette. “Luffy. Were you drugged?”

Luffy kept staring at the wall. “H-he gave me something weird... but it was fine.”

The cigarette tore in half and dropped to the deck as Sanji fumed. “What were the drugs, Luffy?” Luffy didn’t answer, but the sound of his heartbeat getting faster betrayed him. “ _Luffy._ ”

Luffy clenched his fists, squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, ignoring every feeling of pain racing through him. “Nothing... they-” the words caught in his throat. He couldn’t say it. Not to them. Not so long as he was the Captain.

“Sanji-san, I’d really like a cup of tea if I may.” Robin said the corners of her mouth turned up a _teeny tiny bit,_ knowing Sanji wouldn’t- couldn’t- refuse her. Then she turned to everyone else’s gobsmacked faces. “I think we should leave Chopper and Luffy alone for a while. Won’t you all join us?”

“Hai. Robin-san. I will join you.” Brook said, catching her message first and walking out the door.

Slowly, and very reluctantly everyone else followed suit leaving Luffy, Chopper and Sanji in the infirmary. Sanji’s hands were in fists, but he eventually forced the rage down and turned to walk out the door. He stopped before the door closed. “If you want to talk about it, you know we’ll listen.” He said to Luffy. Then, not waiting for an answer, he left to make everyone their cups of tea.

That left Luffy and Chopper alone. Silence hung between them like a thick mist, and Luffy still hadn’t turned from his position facing the wall.

“Luffy.”

Luffy sighed and sat up, finally turning to Chopper. Chopper’s face was a mix of emotions- seriousness, anger, fear, concern. Luffy felt hiself smile on the inside- a real smile he didn’t think he was capable of that anymore, nor could he bring himself to actually do- as he saw the confliction between ‘Chopper the Doctor’ and ‘Chopper his Nakama’. But it didn’t matter, because Chopper was both. Luffy sighed resignedly and cleared his sandpapered throat. “I’ll tell you... a-about the drugs...”

Chopper didn’t say anything, but waited patiently as Luffy gathered himself together. He inhaled and closed his eyes, his eyebrows instantly knitting together as he struggled to remember. He didn’t want to remember, and it was hard for him to think back to one scene without remembering the torture.

“T-there were two drugs... blue and, and red maybe? I, I don’t know... he- I wouldn’t take them... the pills...”

Pride for his Captains determination not to take the drugs swelled inside Chopper. But the drug test had come back positive... so he’d gotten Luffy to take it somehow.

“H-he didn’t waste much time... he’d already made up-” he yawned. “Made up liquid forms of it... to... inject...” he muttered sleepily.

Chopper’s blood froze in his veins. The bastard had _injected_ Luffy with drugs!!! He forced himself not to seethe when he spoke. “Luffy, do you remember anything about the drugs? What they were? How long they lasted? How many you had?”

His eyebrows knotted together, the frown covering his entire face but it was being fought by sleep. “Hunnnnnnnnnn..... injection...  I dunn- a lot… there was 2, types…”

“How many injections Luffy?”

“Hmmm ther- ma’be, I don’t know….. total… 12? More than 15?” He guessed his mind. Sleep was beginning to steal his consciousness, but he was stubborn so it couldn’t get a solid grasp on him... yet.

“M-more than 15!” Chopper gasped.

Luffy nodded once, which ended up more like his head flopping to the side. His words started slurring together, and Chopper felt mean for keeping him awake by not giving him painkillers, but he couldn’t without the knowledge of the drugs. “Dey l’sted hours... long, fo’r and sisx howrs...” Another yawn and he fell back amongst the pillows. “I... I do-...” he forced his eyes open after yawning a third time. “I don’t emeber afer dat...”

Chopper nodded, thinking quickly. If what Luffy had said about how long they lasted was true- and he _really_ hoped he was- that meant that although the drugs were still present when he’d started the blood testing, they should have passed out of his blood system by now. Chopper knew, he _knew_ he’d done over 10 hours of surgery... plus the hour Nami and Robin used to bathe Luffy... and the four hours of sleep he’d had with the rest of them... there was _no way_ the drugs would still be there.

“Yosh. Luffy, can you swallow these pills?”

Luffy made a face and unconsciously placed his hand on his stomach. “M’be...”

Chopper helped him sit up then passed him the two painkillers and a small cup of water. Luffy, wobbled a bit, but managed to swallow both the pills along with a tiny sip of water, before sleep claimed him as its own and he fell back to the mattress. His heartbeat leveled out, and although his breathing was shallow and wheezy, it was even. Chopper placed the oxygen mask back in place and looked at Luffy for another minute, before deciding to inform the others of what had happened.

Out of the group who’d been in there when they’d learnt of Luffy’s drugging, Sanji was the one most pissed off and ready to kill Rokuro. In the 10 minutes he’d been out of the Infirmary, he’d already devoured 13 cigarettes- much to Chopper’s horror- and was utterly disgusted and distracted by Chopper’s news. So much so that he actually burnt himself against the stove making tea for everyone.

When they went back into the Infirmary, Luffy was still in the same position Chopper had left him in. His breathing filled the room along with his steady heartbeat, and for the second time, everyone else fell into an uneasy sleep around him.

This time, he had a deep nightmare-free sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hopefully next one will be up tomorrow or the day after. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I lied (but lied in the good way!!!); I got this chapter done tonight.   
> So.... chapter 10 tomorrow morning maybe? :)

Brook woke up right on dawn, as he did every day. His bones felt frazzled from the night and his empty eye sockets stared at his still sleeping Captain. The bruises were just coming into view from the rising light, and Brook shuddered. Although he was only bones he still remembered what it felt like to receive _one_ injury like the many Luffy had received. He didn’t want to think about it... Moving silently, he picked up his violin and stepped out on deck to breathe in the fresh early morning air.

He was almost always the first one awake. The only other person who beat him up was the person on guard duty. He’d seen Zoro asleep by his Captains side before he’d left, which meant he’d swapped with someone. He’d mentioned swapping with Sanji so maybe...

The violin felt heavy in his hands. Normally he’d wake the rest of the crew up with a loud morning song... but today he couldn’t even bring himself to strike up ‘Binks Sake’. Instead he set the instrument down beside him and sat with his knees to his chest, leaning against the railing of Thousand Sunny.

He was taken back to when he spent 50 years wandering the dark oceans after his nakama had all been killed. The atmosphere of the morning reminded him of that- quiet, still, gloomy.

No. He shook his head. This was different. Luffy wasn’t dead like he knew his nakama had been... this feeling was slightly different... fear and anguish mixed with relief and tiny rays of hope. Luffy was still alive. And he was fighting- by God was he fighting! - whatever had happened to him during those three days.

He’d seen it! Brook had seen Luffy fighting the fear and pain- even if he didn’t have the strength to disguise it.

For one, he’d spoken to them. Although Chopper had been asking a routine doctor’s question, Luffy had still replied, and replied honestly. Plus, he’d fought being sick _and_ drugged! Secondly; he’d survived internal bleeding (which had scared the calcium out of Brook), and the 10 hours of surgery Chopper had performed on him.

Brook really couldn’t imagine how Luffy received the injuries he had; he just knew that he’d survived it all. Broken ribs, fractured hip, brokenjaw, cracked skull... branding... But even then, he’d been able to talk to his nakama- after he’d woken up. Brook remembered Nami telling them how, when she and Robin had been bathing him, he’d pointed out that ‘he didn’t like baths, because its water’, which was a very Luffy thing to say. And then he’d survived going into cardiac arrest.

Hearing Luffy’s heart stop, and that ear piercing flat line wail had scared Brook to his very soul. It had been the biggest moment since they’d gotten him back that they’d been faced with the fact that Luffy wasn’t immortal, despite his rubber powers, that he was actually human and could die. But he didn’t die, he’d come back to them. He may have needed a little help from Chopper, Sanji and Nami, but his heart had restarted and then he’d started struggling- visible signs that he was fighting whatever nightmare had possessed him.

After that, with a bit of help from Zoro, Luffy had made his way back into reality to see his nakama. He’d cried, in what Brook assumed was mostly relief and partly fear, then had forced himself to sit up! He’d waved off everyone’s help and then thanked them for helping him! Brook thought it was ridiculous! Luffy didn’t need to thank them. He would’ve done the same thing if it was someone else in his position. Brook couldn’t believe that even in his seemingly ‘broken’ state, he’d still managed to uphold his pride, respect and love for his crew (even if he didn’t know it).

Not only that, he’d taken his duty as their Captain above and beyond their expectations (especially in the situation). Distressed by his failed attempt to keep Luffy safe, Chopper had burst into tears. And Luffy had smiled. He had pushed past the fear and pain and smiled.

Brook knew it was fake, but he’d done it for Chopper, to show he appreciated his help and was thankful to have him as a friend. Choppers hug had startled Luffy- terrified him- but he’d pushed past his initial reaction to get away, and had comforted the little reindeer. He’d then told them he was ‘fine’. A total lie, but he didn’t want his nakama burdened with his problems, which Sanji had picked up on as well, Brook noted.

Sure, Luffy may have been acting by instinct alone or unconsciously, but he was still acting as the same Captain he had been before he’d been kidnapped.

With that thought in his skull Brook picked up his silent violin and made his way to the kitchen. As he neared he noticed the light on and heard the soft clinking of ceramics against each other. He guessed Sanji must’ve started to make himself busy after his watch.

He did not expect Nami to be sitting at the head of the table with a cup of hot tea between her hands.

Sanji glanced over his shoulder and Nami looked up from her cup to smile briefly before turning back to stare at the table.

“N-Nami-san? Why are you up so early?” Brook stammered, taking a seat on the side of the table near her.

Nami sighed, dragging her eyes from the spot she was staring at. “I just... I couldn’t sleep. And... and I had to get out, of that room... before I-”

She broke off, but Brook knew what she was saying. It was exactly how he’d felt when he’d woken up. Hopelessness.

“Don’t worry, Nami-san. It’s ok.”

“No it’s not Brook. Can’t you see the state Luffy’s in?”

“Hai. I can. But I can also see that his heart is beating and his blood is pumping.” Nami’s mouth formed a hard tight line. She kept her eyes away from Brook’s, realising he was right but clearly unconvinced it was ‘ok’.

Brook continued. “And it might be hard, but I can see the real Luffy we all know. He’s in there. He’s fighting.” Sanji’s head turned to the side. It was subtle; a slight twitch- a tiny movement. But Brook noticed. “He’s already started talking to us and even thanked us for saving him! Which is ridiculous because he would’ve done the same. And not only that, he’s already started shouldering the burdens of being our Captain again.”

A crease formed between Nami’s eyebrows as she looked at him. “What do you mean Brook?”

“Well,” Brook started, keeping his focus on Sanji (not that Nami could tell where he was looking). “He won’t tell us about it. He’s smiling, even if they’re forced, and he doesn’t want us to worry about him. ‘I’m fine’, ‘Nothing’s wrong’, ‘it’s ok’, small sentences which show he’s trying to remain strong like a good Captain.”

“They’re all lies though! We can tell that!”

Brooks’s hands slammed onto the table and he came out of his seat. “It doesn’t matter! Luffy-san is trying to keep a strong face! He knows, he _KNOWS_ that we know he’s lying to us, and yet he keeps going! Why? Why does he do it? Because he feels- no! He knows that as a Captain, even though he can’t do everything by himself, he has to remain strong for our sake. Even if it’s only a forced smile, if it makes the world seem a little better, he’ll do it. For us.”

Tears wobbled on the bottom of Nami’s eyelid. She thought about everything Brook said and then thought back to the way Luffy spoke to her- almost joked about the water- and smiled, waving off his injuries as nothing. The corners of her mouth tilted upwards just a little and a single tear fell down her cheek.

Standing by the sink, Sanji turned away from them and let one corner of his mouth curve upwards before he took a long drag from his cigarette. When he exhaled he kept his face serious, but it was slightly softer. He knew Brook was right. Even if it did kill him that they knew nothing about what happened to Luffy while he had been kidnapped, he was already getting better. Even if he didn’t know it. He just needed a _little_ help and a little push from his nakama to set him straight...

The door opened and Robin walked in. She paused, sensing the slightly tense mood and noticing the way Brook was standing out of his seat, the single tear rolling down Nami’s cheek, Sanji’s obvious avoidance of the situation. She covered her split second of hesitation with a small smile and a ‘good morning’.

Nami wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and returned Robin’s smile. “Morning Robin.”

“Good morning, Robin-san.” Brook said, bowing slightly before returning to his seat.

Sanji turned, love hearts in his eyes and grinned goofily (but not before Robin noticed the slight hesitation in his reaction). “~Ah Robin-chwan! You look beautiful this morning! Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?~”

Robin took a seat opposite Brook. “Coffee would be great, thanks.”

“~HAI!” Sanji said spinning over to her with fresh coffee made. She thanked him and took a sip.

Perfect. As it always was. There was no denying that Sanji was an amazing cook- the best food she’d ever tasted- and she was happy and a little prideful that he wasn’t letting the past series of events diminish the standard of food he cooked. The cup was halfway to her lips when Franky and Usopp walked in.

Usopp looked pretty awful. His eyes were bloodshot with dark rings circling them, his lips were pulled in a tight line downwards; all in all, he looked very tired and fed up. He ambled over and poured himself a cup of tea before taking the seat beside Brook.

For a cyborg Franky _definitely_ didn’t look good. His blue hair seemed flat (even though it was shaved), and his sunglasses didn’t have the usual light and sparkle they always did. He walked slowly, moving straight over to sit beside Robin before he said a word. “Morning everyone.”

Everyone echoed his greeting, trying to force a little light into their words. Sanji lit a cigarette then started to prepare something involving eggs, bacon and cheese for breakfast.

“How did you guys sleep?” Robin asked, her eyebrow slightly raised.

Usopp attempted to uphold his reputation as a liar when he swallowed a mouthful of scalding hot tea, smiled and replied, “I’ve had much worse sleeps. You guys?”

He didn’t really listen to their replies. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, it was more he had bigger things to worry about. It was the worst sleep Usopp had ever had... _EVER!_ He didn’t think he got more than four hours sleep that night- and that was probably the first four hours. He’d woken up every five minutes to a high-pitched wailing noise in his ears which ended up being his imagination or memory and not Luffy dying. It was hell. He wasn’t a doctor; he couldn’t do anything for his Captain.

_No._ The voice in the back of his mind said. _You can help. You’re Luffy’s friend. You just have to be there for him and make sure he knows he’s not alone, and you’ll help shoulder the burden._

_You’re right. I just have to be there for him when he needs me. Thanks for that._ Usopp replied to his conscious.

_Anytime._

End of conversation with himself. So he tuned back into his nakama’s conversation.

“Well, I had an awful sleep. I kept thinking I was hearing that flat line.” Franky said bluntly.

Usopp narrowed his eyes at him a little but didn’t say a word. Sure enough everyone started agreeing with him saying they didn’t get any sleep, that they were worried and couldn’t sleep without fear for Luffy’s life. Usopp thought Franky was awesome- (he’s a cyborg with a beam... _COME ON!_ )- but the crew was on edge without him reminding them that Luffy’s heart had actually stopped and he might’ve- he could have died.

The door swung open catching his attention. Chopper their doctor; Chopper their utterly exhausted doctor stumbled in, caught in a dazed walk. He perched himself beside Usopp and closed his eyes, resting his head on the table muttering a quiet “morning...”

Usopp placed his hand on Choppers back comfortingly. “Rough night?”

Chopper nodded against the wood. “Un.”

Sometimes it was hard to believe he was only 17. He was usually so responsible and mature that they forgot that sometimes; he was really only a child... just like Luffy.

Chopper licked his lips and pushed himself into an upright position. “Luffy’s still sleeping. Zoro’s sitting watch at the moment. He said you guys had all left so I assumed you’d be in here.”

“Eh? Zoro-san was awake?” Brook asked, surprised.

Chopper nodded. “Yeah. The whole night I’d say.”  Sanji was glad he wasn’t the only one who’d stayed awake the whole night. Chopper continued with a deep inhale. “Luffy will hopefully sleep for a few more hours, which will give us some time to calm down and decide what we’re going to do.”

“We’re anchoring Sunny. Our Captain is out of commission, and I refuse to navigate it any further without his orders. I only wanted to get away from that damn island.” Nami said firmly gripping the cup tightly.

Chopper nodded once. “Yosh. Then, we need to talk about how we act around Luffy. Zoro thinks we should keep acting like we normally do.” Everyone turned confused and maybe a little angry expressions to him. “Luffy was stuck in a nightmare, I don’t know what kind of nightmare, but he wasn’t in the infirmary with us until Zoro woke him up. We need to get the old Luffy back, and to do that we need to continue acting like we normally do.”

“Hang on,” Nami said, her voice becoming hard and defensive. “You can’t expect us to walk around pretending like this didn’t happen. _THIS_ happened and we can’t just brush it off easily.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s not what I meant. By all means slow down and be concerned for Luffy, but just don’t smother him. He’s like this with all his battles. He brushes them off as nothing. He doesn’t like to talk about them. If he wants to talk about it with you, then let him. But don’t freak him out by acting really different. We want him to know we’re his real nakama, not some nightmare figures.”

“I get it.” Robin said. “You and Zoro think that if we act normally, or as normally as possible around him it’ll help him remember that he’s with his nakama and he’s not in that hell hole by himself.” Chopper nodded.

Sanji exhaled smoke. “Alright. We’ll act as normal as possible.”

“Thanks everyone. Oh, Sanji...” Chopper’s pause forced Sanji to turn to him. He looked reluctant to say whatever it was he was going to say. He twiddled his hooves around, and stared at the table instead of looking at Sanji. “L-Luffy’s body can’t handle any food at the moment...”

Oh. _Oh._

“H-he’s on an IV drip at the moment and its pumping nutrients into his body... H-he’ll have to be on the drip for a few days before he can eat food again... sorry...”

Sanji smiled and shrugged. “Oh well. It means we’ll have our food stocked up for longer, but I don’t want to be around when he hears he can’t eat meat.”

Usopp grinned nudging Chopper with his elbow. “Yeah. All hell’s gonna break loose!”

Chopper’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t think of that!”

Sanji turned back to the stove and began bruising himself making breakfast. He’d brushed Chopper’s news off like it didn’t affect him, but the reality was it cut him to his core. Sanji was a cook- no- a chef. He lived to create food for people. And not only that, he was a ships chef- this ships chef!- handpicked by Luffy... who couldn’t even appreciate any of the meals he made. He may complain and whine and bitch about how Luffy ate so much food and was such a handful to feed, but it made Sanji happy. He _lived_ to create food to please people. His Captain’s arms stretching for as much food as he could get his rubbery hands on, all the while saying how delicious it was and how Sanji was the best cook, it made Sanji’s pride swell.

But that was gone now. Now he couldn’t even eat a slice of bread and butter.

With that bitter thought in mind, Sanji flipped the omelette he’d been preparing and told his gut wrenching disappointment to fuck off.

It was spoiling the flavour.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoro watched his sleeping Captain through his one good eye. He’d lost his left eye during his two years training with Mihawk, but that didn’t mean he lost his sense of sight. Sure it diminished his _line of sight_ , but he thought that maybe it wasn’t the worst thing that ever happened to him. If anything, it probably enhanced all his other senses.

Sight didn’t have a lot of effect on taste, so it ruled out that sense enhancement... but his smell had improved a little. He thought it kind of weird that it did, but it allowed him to smell things which weren’t meant to be there, or weren’t there seconds before. He was even more sensitive to touch- a slight breeze, a person’s hand, a tree brushing past him. And finally his hearing and sixth sense were sharpened so intensely that the slightest movement, a shift in the atmosphere, would trigger his reactions- which had also gotten insanely fast.

So there was no possible way any of the crew was leaving that room without him knowing about it.

Although his eye had been closed he knew, seconds before he had moved that Brook was awake. He hadn’t needed to open his eye. He could feel Brook watching Luffy sleeping and although Zoro was on high alert, he was Brook’s nakama and knew there was no evil intent behind the skeleton’s gaze. Zoro didn’t even need the small creaking of the infirmary door to let him know Brook was gone.

Everything was quiet for half an hour or so, then suddenly the air got tense. He could feel fear, anger and hope sparking in the kitchen atmosphere. He instinctively grabbed Wado Ichimonji but that was it. The air shifted to his right and then Robin was gone. Soon after she left, the air calmed down, relaxing again so Zoro did as well.

As the morning crept on he felt the others start stirring. Franky and Usopp, followed by Chopper maybe twenty minutes later. He’d swapped with Sanji halfway through the night, so he knew the love-cook was out and about already, and- much to his great surprise- he’d sensed Nami leaving earlier, making her the second out. Zoro figured she’d left maybe half an hour/forty minutes before Brook had even stirred.

Which left Zoro and Luffy in the room together alone. Luffy was still out cold. Zoro was half pleased with that. Luffy had been trapped in some hell hole nightmare and it had scared the shit out of him. Luffy never screamed. It was rare in battles/fights and non-existent otherwise. So when Chopper had given him some pills to help with the pain and to sleep, Zoro had felt glad he’d be able to sleep in peace.

On the other hand he’d had the worst sleep ever. Even worse than his nights of fighting against the Humandrills. Zoro was an excellent sleeper. There was no denying the fact that he could sleep through basically anything. But he had the uncanny ability to show up right when his nakama needed him.

But that night had been impossible to sleep through at all. Everytime he closed his eyes he felt cold fingers stroke his skin and cool breathy breezes kiss his neck making all his hairs stand up on end. It was as if Death was there taunting him. Daring him to fall asleep and see what happened to his Captain when he did. Sanji and Nami had somehow managed to miraculously rescue Luffy from Death’s clutches... Zoro highly doubted if it happened again Death would let go twice.

The cold thought had pumped fear-based adrenaline through his whole body and while he kept his eye shut, his other senses were on fire and his mind ran wild focusing on picking up slight changes in the air- _especially_ around Luffy.

To his great relief, nothing had changed. From the time Chopper gave Luffy the painkillers/sleeping drugs the air around him had remained stable and unchanging. His breathing and heart rate stayed exactly the same the entire time and Luffy hadn’t even shifted slightly in his sleep. Zoro supposed a combination of the drugs, his experience with Rokuro and his exhaustion from that nightmare had totally wiped out any trace of strength left.

_Well... the physical side of it._ His conscious reminded him.

At the best of times Zoro tried to ignore the exact replica of his voice which spoke in his mind. The only time he really listened to it was during a battle and some instinct sparked his mind to think out loud. Other than that, he ignored it. He’d been told it was one of the first signs of going mad. Zoro wasn’t superstitious at all, but he just wasn’t the type of guy to talk to himself in his mind. Thinking out loud? Yes. Thinking to himself? Yes. Having full on conversations with a voice in his mind that sounded exactly like him? No.

But today he had to agree with that little voice. Luffy’s _physical_ strength had been stolen, and Zoro guessed it was more than likely some or most of his psychological/emotional strength had been stolen, but he sensed the tension and the struggle of a fight in the air around Luffy. Although they couldn’t see the affects or the possible outcomes, Luffy was fighting secretly.

Sometimes they got hints into his fight. Sobs, broken sentences which he deliberately cut off, forced smiles, relief in his otherwise hollow eyes. Little bits and pieces which showed he hadn’t lost his will to live.

The door opened and Zoro opened his eye, raising his eyebrow slightly. “Huh? What do you want curly-brows?”

Sanji’s lips pulled back slightly over his cigarette revealing his teeth.  “Tch. What’s with that attitude you stupid marimo?”

“I’ll kill you euro-cook.”

Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette holding it in his lungs for a while. He and Zoro always fought... _always_! But this time it was different. It wasn’t their normal you’re-breathing-the-same-air-as-me fight, this was a keeping-up-appearances fight. Sanji’s conversation with Chopper and the rest of the crew members was fresh in his mind, and he guessed Zoro knew exactly what he was doing. But he couldn’t keep up the act forever. It was half-hearted anyway.

“Hai, hai. You keep saying that, marimo.” He exhaled the smoke from his lungs and watched it disappear in the air as soft grey spirals. “I’ve made breakfast so hurry up and come get it.”

“I don’t want any.”

Sanji had been prepared for that answer. “How do you expect to keep up with appearances if you won’t eat breakfast?”

Zoro faltered in his act, realising that the euro-cook was right. If he didn’t eat, Luffy would notice. Just because he was a little... tired and weak, didn’t mean he’d forgotten his responsibilities as their Captain. Luffy would notice, because Luffy _always_ noticed when something was wrong with one of his nakama. And he would say something. His eye slid to Luffy who was still sleeping quietly.

“Don’t worry. Chopper said he should stay asleep for another two or three hours, so you can leave him alone without worrying.”

Zoro’s eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened just a little. He really didn’t like the idea of leaving Luffy alone- with or without Chopper’s assurances- but on the other hand, his stomach was starting to agree with Sanji.

_Traitor._ Zoro thought bluntly to his stomach, hating the part of him that knew Sanji was right. With his stomach pushing one idea and his loyalty another, he resorted to a ‘fight’ within his mind. It ended with his stomach’s victory, a sour taste in his hungry mouth and his brain reminding him he could just use his Haki to keep an ‘eye’ on Luffy as he slept.

Finally sighing, Zoro stood up and walked past Sanji without a single word. Sanji watched him leave, took one glance at Luffy, lit a new cigarette and left for the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji cooked in absolute silence. Zoro ate in absolute silence. Neither even glanced at each other, and they both stayed well clear of one another. Around Luffy, even if he was asleep, they would keep up their appearances of being normal. They’d fight and cuss and curse each other, but if he wasn’t around, there was no point in keeping up the act. Everyone else seemed to figure that as well.

The air was tense with silence as everyone ate quietly or stared at their plates, their appetites long lost. The only pleasant thing in the room was the smell of delicious cooking.

Delicious cooking which turned to ash in everyone’s mouths.

Usopp tried another forkful of omelette and his stomach lurched, warning him that if he tried to eat any more he would be sick. He told his stomach to bear with the pain for Sanji’s sake. Usopp knew Sanji hated wasting food, and hated others wasting food. It was an unspoken rule on their ship. No food _ever_ gets wasted. Not that they had any trouble upholding that rule with the help of Chopper, Usopp and Lu-

He tasted acid in his mouth and forced the regurgitated omelette back down once again with a mouthful of cold water.

Today marked the second day since Luffy had been rescued from hell. The first day had been a long 10 hours of surgery, panic and worry, followed by heart-stopping fear, relief and horror. Glancing around the room he took notice of everyone. The way they acted. The way they looked.

Chopper looked half dead. He was leaning on the table again, his eyes closed and breathing even. Every now and then he’d jerk awake and quickly glance around the room, as if expecting Luffy to be there and needing help. Sleep covered his eyes in a haze, but in the battle of fear versus sleep, fear was winning. He’d place his head down, sleep for maybe 10 seconds, then jerk awake again.

Brook looked hollow, even for a skeleton. He was always so lively for a _skeleton_ let alone a skeleton of _90,_ but now it seemed his age was showing. His bones suddenly seemed so fragile and brittle, as if one tiny tap would turn him into dust.

_Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust._  
Usopp pinched the skin on his lower arm and scolded himself. He hadn’t said it as a joke, but it wasn’t even something to say in a serious situation.

The light and shine and basic awesome masculine romanticism had all but vanished from Franky’s huge robot-like build. He, Chopper and Luffy would always crowd around Franky, asking to play. Setting his hair, testing out new weapons or even speaking Robotese. They’d always amused themselves to no extent, but now Franky looked more like a broken toy...

Robin seemed to have reverted back to her old attitude during CP9. She’d become more quiet than usual, her smile rarely on her lips. She was still one of the most understanding of the crew, probably because of her ability to listen to people and say exactly the right thing. So that’s what she did. She listened and if something needed to be said, she’d say it.

Nami had been staring at her cup of tea for almost an hour now. It had gone cold, the steam disappearing into the air, but she kept her hands wrapped around it as if it’d warm her up. Her orange eyes were dark and glazed over as she shivered slightly. Ever since Luffy had been rescued, Nami had gotten really defensive and angry. It reminded Usopp of how she’d acted when she’d been used by Arlong... but this time it was directed _for Luffy_.

Sanji was taking this hard. Usopp didn’t know why he was taking it so hard, but he seemed to be taking it just as badly, if not worse than Nami and Zoro. His hair was now dirty blonde, empty cigarette packets lay on the usually clean benches, and he had an air of cautious hesitation wrapped in a layer of murderous fury, followed by a coating of worry. Usopp couldn’t use Haki, so he highly doubted that Zoro hadn’t noticed Sanji’s aura.

Zoro’s green hair was flat and dull, his single eye hard and cold. Zoro was Luffy’s First Mate. Usopp hadn’t been on the ship or even met Luffy before Zoro, but he’d always been First Mate, even if Luffy had never said it out loud. Everyone knew it and Usopp could tell he was blaming himself for everything that had happened. Zoro couldn’t protect Luffy. None of them could, but he was ashamed and angry at himself for letting them get to his Captain so easily.

How they’d gotten to Luffy without being killed worried Usopp. Luffy was inhumanly strong, made of rubber, could use Gear Second and Third and Haki. The only way he could have been caught was if he was seriously distracted... but even then it’d be difficult right?

He briefly wondered if Luffy would tell him about it. He shook his head.

Nope. No way. If he knew Luffy, and he did, he knew he’d try to stay strong for them, no matter how much it was killing him on the inside.

He left the room, walking into the infirmary and froze watching his Captain and a best friend lying so helplessly on the bed. Then he walked over to the side of the bed and scrunched his eyes up to stop the tears falling.

“Luffy... Don’t die... come on...” He sobbed quietly before pausing, waiting, hoping for some response- a twitch, a change in heartbeat, open eyelids, a laugh, a smile.

Nothing.

Nothing happened. Luffy stayed unconscious and eventually Usopp smiled, wiped the tears on the back of his hand and left for the kitchen once again.

Check-up complete. And he prayed to God that the tiny part of his mind which said _‘he’ll be fine’_ was right. Because he wasn’t sure what the crew would do if they lost Luffy.

He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he lost Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to stress the fact that this relationship between Luffy and Usopp is strictly nakamaship (if you wanna squint, then go for it *shrug*). Usopp and Luffy have been through a hell-ova-lot and I think he is one of Luffy’s best friends. They get along so well normally and after CP9 I don’t think he’d be able to handle losing Luffy again.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing his mind registered was the churning pain that twisted his gut and stomach against each other. The second was that he was using all his strength to hold the contents of his stomach inside his bulging mouth as his body reacted instinctively and his hand grappled for the mask over his face. Running on auto-pilot, he sat up, one hand covering his mouth and the other snatching the bucket on the table beside him.

With the bucket mere millimetres from his face, the pressure behind his mouth and jaw had built up so much that it burst before he could blink. Yellow-red liquid dragged itself from his stomach, up his throat and into the bucket. His eyes stung with tears, and his nostrils burned.

As he threw up whatever he had left in his digestive system- which was pretty much close to nothing- every pain receptor in his body ignited and he gasped which ended up being a choked gurgling dry-heave.

He stopped heaving and froze in his sitting position, placing a hand against his burning ribs. His eye and jaw throbbed painfully and he felt his lung uselessly trying to inflate itself. Now that he wasn’t moving, the pain went from burning vibrations to dull humming. As the pain and his mind began to catch up with his body, he could actually think about his earlier auto-pilot actions.

When did he get a mask over his face? How the hell had he known about the bucket? Where the hell was he??

He spat something from his throat and wiped his teary eyes on the back of his hand. He looked around the room, confusion and panic fading into recognition and relief.

 _Sunny._ The single word brought comfort to him. He was back on his ship... wait. He’d been back for a while right? How long had he been on Sunny for? What had happened to him?

He remembered being held captive and tortured, then... he _had_ been rescued! He cursed himself. He’d already been through this amnesia-thingy once before. He remembered waking up and being told he’d had 10 hours of surgery. Everyone had been by his side. Then...

He frowned trying to think back. He’d been talking to... someone... he couldn’t remember if it was Brook or Nami. He had a feeling it wasn’t either of them, but his mind told him otherwise. What had they been talking about? Sailing? A new bearing? Music?

Nope. Considering his current situation, he was pretty sure they hadn’t been talking about stuff like that. What had it been?

He let out a grunt of frustration, before giving up. He was sure if the conversation was important, they’d bring it up again later. Moving on he realised he must’ve fallen asleep sometime after the conversation he’d had with his mystery-nakama- which he still couldn’t remember. When he’d woken up, he’d known exactly what had been on his face and where the bucket was, meaning he’d probably done it earlier as well.

He placed a hand on his head just above his eyebrow and thought back, begging his memory to relinquish some hint of what happened next. He looked up at the infirmary ceiling and his brain smacked into the back of his skull.

Pain throbbed, pounding behind his eyes and he was dimly aware that he was once again being sick. He retched and the movement shook his brain again, causing another wave of dizzying pain and nausea. The air stank of stomach acid and coppery blood, burning his nostrils, the tears rendering his eyes useless.

When he finally stopped his heaving, he sobbed and gingerly sat back against the wall, weary of how he could start up the vomiting again if he jarred his head. He breathed heavily, sucking in air which he could get now he wasn’t being sick, and glanced over his heavily bandaged body.

He had bandages wrapped around his entire torso, and around his head. He could feel stitches pulling in the back of his head, across his hips, collarbone and the dull throbbing of stitches in his left calf. He could feel on his arms where Chopper had tried to Band-Aid his many cuts, but then he’d given up and resorted to just bandaging them all. There was also a sticky hot feeling on his back where...

He swallowed though his throat was dry and his hands curled into fists.

The hot area on his back... was where Rokuro had branded him with the Marine’s mark. His fists began to shake and new tears began to fall as he realised with horror that one, or possibly all of his nakama had seen the horrible brand. He began hiccupping as he tried to stop crying, but the thoughts revolving around in his head got him so worked up that he was sick again.

He heaved, vomiting into the bucket, tears falling from his eyes and the stench rotting his nose. He coughed and dragged the stuff lodged in his throat into his mouth and spat it out. Once his stomach was empty, his body continued dry-heaving. He gagged and tried to suck air into his lungs to breathe.

“P-please,” another dry-heave. “p-please... m-make it st-top...” a cough and a dragging spit. “t-there’s noth-hing left... p-please stop...”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji’s skin crawled.

The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood up and a cold chill ran down his spine. He spun in the kitchen, looking for anything that had changed the atmosphere and to see if anyone else had noticed.

Everyone sat at the table where they had been for the last few hours. Chopper was trying to sleep and Usopp was poking him, with Nami telling him to stop, while Robin sat quietly drinking coffee and reading. Franky and Brook placed their 2 cents into Nami/Usopp/Chopper’s conversation and picked at the lunch Sanji had prepared, but that was it.

His eyes found the marimo. He was wide awake, his one eye open and alert. He scanned the room, like he was searching for something. Sanji’s eyes narrowed. He was sitting up too straight, he was too alert, too attentive. When his green eyes found Sanji’s blue ones, they held a light of scepticism and unease.

He could sense it too.

Sanji used his Haki to search for anything that might be causing the feeling and instantly ruled out anything or one in the kitchen. He widened his search to the rest of Sunny.

Zoro’s eye went wide at the same time Sanji’s did. Not saying a single word, Sanji sprinted for the kitchen door, followed by Zoro who leapt over the table. Shouts of protest and question came from the rest of the crew, but they didn’t slow or stop. Sanji didn’t even remember opening the door until he found himself holding Luffy’s shoulders as his Captain sobbed, heaving nothing into the bucket in his hands.

Zoro stood next to Luffy’s other side, worry and fear a little more obvious on his face now. Luffy looked up at them through blurry eyes and gave a hiccup before speaking.

“P-please... m-mak-ke i-it sto-op...”

Sanji’s heart broke as his Captain put his head back down and retched again. There was literally nothing he could do to stop the vomiting motions, except comfort him until they passed.

“We can’t do anything, Luffy. It’s up to your body.” Chopper said regretfully.

Sanji looked up. He didn’t even know they were there. But they were. The remaining members of the crew had leapt from their spots once they figured out what was wrong. They had sprinted after the cook and the swordsman and were now standing behind Sanji solemnly.

“Hang in there, Luffy...” Usopp whispered.

Luffy made a noise which sounded caught somewhere between a laugh, sob, heave and hiccup rolled into one. “I-it hur-rts...”

Everyone froze.

Luffy had just admitted that he was feeling pain, and they couldn’t do anything about it.

“D-do you want some painkillers?” Chopper asked.

Luffy shook his head which was followed by a gurgling retching sound. He spat whatever was stuck in his throat and looked up. “I-I do-on’t think I ca-an swall-low any pain-nkillers right n-ow...”

Between the horrible attmepts of vomiting, Luffy’s breathing was shallow, quick and strained. It sounded close to hyperventilation with each breath ending with a broken wheeze. Zoro’s hands replaced Sanji’s as the chef stepped back, and he got in Luffy’s face. “Come on Luffy. You can beat this. Just breathe. Remember? You breathe like this.”

Zoro sucked in a deep breath through his nose before exhaling through his mouth. He repeated the action as Luffy attempted to copy him. Inhaling sounded like sobbing sniffles and exhaling was a mix of sobs, hiccups and fractured breathing. But eventually the retching stopped and Luffy began to breathe along with Zoro, his breaths matching his First Mate’s. They were deeper and steadier now, only broken by the occasional hiccup.

Nami smiled at Luffy and Zoro. She’d always admired and maybe even slightly envied the relationship between her Captain and his First Mate. They had this silent understanding that none of them would ever understand, except those two themselves. In another situation, this scene would have been bizarre. Zoro- the big bad Pirate Hunter worth 120 million beli- caring for and helping Luffy- the 400 million beli Captain- keep his breathing under control.  But right now, it was pretty much the only thing keeping Luffy breathing.

She definitely preferred it when they would run around screaming or snoring or just being plain energetic idiots. They were idiots, the whole lot of them. But they were her idiots and she couldn’t bear seeing any of them hurt. She nearly always played it off, yelling at them to ‘shut up’ or ‘cut it out’, but on the inside the joy she felt around her nakama was so overwhelming sometimes she was amazed she didn’t faint.

But now the agony of seeing Luffy like this... he was in so much pain... he was quiet... too quiet. Luffy was meant to be loud, and slightly idiotic, but always happy and full of laughter... but that was all gone. His goofy grin and unique ‘Shihihihi’ giggle were lost along with the mischievous light in his onyx eyes. For a moment Nami wondered if he would even be able to pull out of it...

But then Zoro stepped aside and Luffy looked up at the group. He looked pale and thin and pretty weak, but he kept his head held high and forced another smile. “I-it’s a bit easier to tal-lk now... t-thanks.”

“Are you ok now, Luffy-san?” Brook asked cautiously.

Luffy nodded, a little slowly. “Yeah... I’m alright now. Thanks guys.”

“Luffy! Don’t scare me like that man! You really had me worried then.” Usopp grinned, the lying sharpshooter playing along with his Captain’s own lies.

“What was all that about, Luffy-aniki?” Franky asked.

“I-I woke up feeling sick and...” He dropped off the sentence. They’d come into the room, they’d seen him. They didn’t need him to tell them what was wrong. They’d seen it first-hand.

“Well, at least you’re feeling alright now, Sencho.” Robin smiled gently.

“Y-yeah... thanks guys...” He frowned, smelling food in the air. His stomach rolled but to his relief he wasn’t sick and it didn’t make any other motions. “Did I interrupt lunch?”

“No, it’s alright Luffy. We weren’t really eating it anyway.” Nami said.

Luffy fell back against the bed, yawned and frowned at them from behind closed eyes. “You have to eat it... Sanji will get pissed off otherwise. You know he doesn’t like people wasting food...”

Sanji lit another cigarette. “And you know it, Shitty Captain.”

“Hn... see? Tol-” he yawned again and his head started to flop to the side. “T-told you so...” he finished sleepily.

Sanji smiled gently. “We’re going to leave you to rest and we’ll finish lunch. If you need us, just yell out ok?”

“Save me some... meat...”

“When you get better, I will personally cook you as much meat as you want.”

“Yeah...” He muttered sleepily. Then his head flopped to the side and they heard small wheezing noises which they assumed were him snoring.

Chopper reached over and put the mask back in place, before Sanji signalled everyone to leave so Luffy could sleep some more. Everyone obeyed reluctantly, but they had other stuff to do like... stuff no one could think of right now, but they’d find something.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the sitch,  
> It's almost Christmas, and I am spending Christmas with my family. So there is no way I can promise to you I will update, so I'm just not going to. This will be my last update for a little while. I am hoping to have the next chapter posted on New Years Day for both you guys and cause it's Ace's birthday (*sobs* ACE!!! T.T)  
> Thanks again for all the support!!  
> I love you guys so much! :)

For the most part the rest of the day was quiet... unnaturally and eerily quiet.

Everyone was on edge and no one wanted to speak to anyone. The conversations that did arise were short, bleak and usually something stupid like ‘how’s the weather?’ In the end they decided that silence and doing what they all did best was what they should stick to. So they did.

Sanji slaved away in the kitchen trying to prepare some sort of a meal which fit his criteria of ‘perfect’. Failure after failure eventually made him so frustrated that he smashed several of his best plates. Not that he could bring himself to care. He had bigger things to worry about...

Nami tried to draw some sea charts, but kept smudging the paper or drawing crooked lines from her hands shaking. Most of the charts she’d drawn were stained with tears which pulled the ink in every direction except the one she wanted it to go. Eventually she just curled up on the chair and sobbed to herself.

Zoro worked out. He always worked out. If something was bugging him or if he was having a bad day, or even if he was having a good day, he worked out. Weights were lifted over and over again, but he was distracted, listening, feeling out for any changes to Luffy with his Haki. Luffy shifted in his sleep and Zoro stopped what he was doing, suddenly alert and attentive. When nothing happened, he breathed a sigh of relief which ended quickly when he dropped the weight he’d thrown into the air on his foot. “DAMN!” He swore.

Robin sat by the aquarium and read a book. But she found herself re-reading the same sentence several times, and even mistaking some words for something else. She blanked out of a few minutes then re-read the same paragraph for the third time before she set the book down and began to think. She was thinking about Luffy and what she could do to help. Reading a book wasn’t doing anything for him... or her for that matter.

Franky hammered at a steel structure which didn’t actually need hammering. He just needed an excuse to hit something. Usopp seemed to have the same problem. He sat nearby trying to mix a concoction of some description for God-knows-what purpose; but it was failing miserably. A few bubbles, a little fizzing then... nothing. Stale, clear liquid which looked like flat cola. Franky turned back and hit the steel another few times. He just couldn’t hit it hard enough...

Brook stood at Sunny’s figurehead with violin poised on his shoulder, beneath his chin. He had the bow raised, but he couldn’t bring himself to move a muscle (not that he had any muscles!). He sighed and set the violin down. Not even his ‘Skull Jokes’ could bring him a little joy. He sat against the railing and dragged his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He had to try and think of the good things beneath all the bad. Like the fact that Luffy was alive. With that thought in mind he started humming ‘Bink’s Sake’ quietly.

Chopper slept. He had been up for almost 24 hours. He’d undergone the longest 10 hours of surgery _EVER_! and had survived multiple heart attacks (caused by Luffy almost dying). He was absolutely terrified that Luffy would go back into cardiac arrest and that he wouldn’t be there to make it better. So he’d stayed up and mixed probably a year’s supply of medicinal herbs, creams and liquid medicines before he eventually fell asleep due to exhaustion.

And that’s how it went for the rest of the day. Everyone kept to themselves, and Luffy remained quiet, still while he slept.

He was completely oblivious to the hard time his crew was going through as he slept.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was quite also. No one really spoke, a few quite comments here and there but nothing enough to break the grim silence hanging over them all. To be honest everyone was waiting for Luffy to try to steal food from their plates so they could scold him. But of course, that didn’t happen. Luffy stayed in the infirmary, sound asleep, only stirring a little to shift position before absolute stillness.

So there was nothing. No boisterous yelling, no hot sauce on thieves meat, no forks to rubber hands and no yelling to ‘keep you’re rubbery mitts off Nami-san and Robin-chan’s food!’. There was silence.

Everyone had decided it was for the best. Luffy was still healing... he had a long way to go. He’d been rescued for two days and this was the second night, so they really weren’t expecting much from him. Chopper had said that the mere fact he was moving about and talking to them was pretty much a miracle. He’d been so badly injured that it shouldn’t have been possible.

That made everyone smile a little. That was the Luffy they knew. The stubborn wouldn’t-die-even-if-I-was-killed rubber Captain. They all knew that it was almost impossible to break Luffy in a fight- a terrifying possibility which had made itself known these last few days- but it still wasn’t true. Luffy was up- sort of- and talking- also sort of… but! He was still fighting! That definitely classified as fighting, whether or not he knew it, the crew certainly did.

But he couldn’t fight alone. Which was why they held their silence. If he was going to get better and return to them as their energetic rubber Captain, then he’d need his sleep which meant silence. The crew also felt that they needed silence to think over what had happened and to actually accept it.

When the silent meal was done, everyone quietly thanked Sanji who cleared the table and (for the first time since he’d joined the Straw Hat Pirates) scrapped the leftovers into the bin. Usopp washed the dishes and Nami dried them, while Robin put them away with her Hana Hana no mi. Franky and Brook sat quietly at the table, while Zoro prepared himself for his night watch on Luffy.

They had agreed yesterday on a roster for everyone to go on a night shift to watch over Luffy. It was that person’s job to watch over him and make sure nothing went wrong, as well as alert the rest of the crew if something did happen. This way everyone (especially Chopper who would have the biggest impact on Luffy’s health) was able to get some well deserved rest.

As First Mate, Zoro had naturally called first shift. They had all spent the first night in the infirmary to help Luffy remember he was safe and free, but now the single nights started. And Zoro was first because Zoro was always first. It was his duty, his role as First Mate, to his Captain and to his friend who needed him.

So once the kitchen was clean, the lanterns were blown out and everyone else made their way to bed (beside Franky who was on guard that night), Zoro did a quick sweep of Sunny for any signs of danger or threats, then swiftly and quietly headed straight for the infirmary.

Staring at the floor, he opened the door and stepped into the infirmary. He heard a sharp intake of breath and his head shot upright straight ahead. He stared, momentarily frozen, looking into Luffy’s one wide and one swollen onyx eyes.

“Luffy! You’re awake!”

Luffy pulled the mask over his head and forced a weak half-smile. “You guys are so loud of course I am...”

It was a lie. They’d been quiet the whole time. Was that what had bothered him? Their usual loud, rambunctious, boisterous meal time had been replaced with little words, heavy silence and thick tension. Perhaps the abnormality of it had frazzled Luffy? Made him think he wasn’t with the crew anymore?

“Were we too loud?”

Luffy closed his eyes and took a few seconds to reopen them... a few too many seconds. “No. Of course not... the opposite...” Zoro winced slightly. For once he hated being right. Luffy yawned. “I’m surprised you guys didn’t take advantage of the quiet and get some rest...”

Zoro shook his head. “No way. You’re the one who needs the quiet and rest.”

“Sleep is for the weak.” Luffy forced the smile a little wider. It was a pitiful joke- one that Luffy would never agree with (he could always fall asleep _very_ quickly if he needed to), but he hoped Zoro would find it even just a little amusing.

Zoro returned the smile feeling a little guilty. In their attempt to remain quiet to give Luffy some rest, they’d actually made him more nervous and uncomfortable. Even now he noticed Luffy’s breathing was a little rushed, his heart beat a little quicker and his Haki sensed scepticism and fear in the air surrounding him.

Zoro took a step towards Luffy and his katana clinked against each other. Luffy’s breathing hitched, his heart skipped a beat and he flinched.

Zoro’s heart caught in his throat. Luffy had flinched. Away from him.

He licked his dry lips. “Luffy. It’s me. It’s Zoro. You’re ok. Remember?” Luffy didn’t reply but his eyes flicked to the katana at Zoro’s waist. Zoro followed Luffy’s eye movement and felt his gut twist.

He looked back at Luffy and slowly moved his hands towards the katana. Both Luffy’s breathing and heart beat raced, his eyes getting wider and hands clenching into the sheets as he followed Zoro’s hands with his eyes.

Zoro slowly grabbed hold of all three of his precious katana and began to draw them from his belt. The sound of Luffy’s fractured breathing ricocheted off all the walls and sounded so God damn loud to Zoro, he thought everyone would be able to hear it.

Having removed his katana from his belt he took three steps over to his right and sat them down in the corner of the infirmary, the scabbards hiding any gleam of steel that might freak Luffy out more. Zoro felt Luffy frown watching him. His breathing hesitated.

Zoro stepped back to his original position and looked at Luffy who was frowning at the three katana sitting in the corner. He looked to Zoro, then to the katana, then back. His head tilted to the side slightly as the frown deepened.

“Are you real?”

“Yes. Why would you ask that?”

“Real Zoro wouldn’t put his katana down.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Not even to protect his Captain?”

Luffy hesitated, the frown once again deepening. He had to really think about it. Would Zoro actually put down his katana? He never had before, or not that Luffy remembered. In fact, during his kidnapping Zoro was the one who had helped Rokuro slice him open.

_No. That was a hallucination. A fake. Zoro didn’t do that. Rokuro did._

His mind tried to remind him that it was the drugs he’d been forced to take, but the other part of his mind- the part overrun by darkness and fear- tried to convince him otherwise.

_It was Zoro. You saw him. Green hair, green waistband, black headband, three katana. Who else do you know who fits that description?_

_It was a HAL-LU-CI-NA-TION!! A FAKE! Come on... you know it don’t you?_

_Do you forget that it was Zoro who threatened to kill you if you got in the way of his ambitions? Hadn’t he tried to kill you when you’d been kidnapped?_

_Don’t be ridiculous! Zoro! Wasn’t! There! It was a hallucination! A figment of the drugs mixed with your memory and imagination. Besides! Wouldn’t the fake Zoro just attack you instead of throwing his katana away?_

The story of Helmeppo and Zoro, just before they’d become nakama, came flooding back to Luffy’s memory. Zoro hadn’t even known that little girl or her mother, yet he’d laid his katana down and even gone to the Marine base for them. He and Zoro had been sailing together for almost... he supposed over a year not including the two they’d spent training after the Sabaody Archipelago fiasco. Zoro had been his longest nakama and he trusted him with his life.

He bit his bottom lip, eyeing Zoro warily. “Zoro?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“It’s really you?”

“Yes.”

Luffy nodded once but didn’t say or do anything else. Zoro seized the opening and started to walk towards Luffy again. This time there was no clinking of katana, so Luffy didn’t flinch, but still kept his eyes on him. Zoro spun Choppers doctor chair around, moving it beside the bed and sat down.

“Why don’t you go to sleep, Captain? I’ll take first watch.” He said it casually. As if it was any normal night shift of guard duty.

“W-wha-?”

“You have to get some sleep if you’re swapping with me later.” Zoro saw Luffy stifle a yawn before he nodded and another yawn escaped.

“Sure... nig-”

He didn’t even finish his sentence before Zoro heard the steady even breaths and snores from him. Zoro smiled gently, not moving so he didn’t wake Luffy up. There was no way he was going to wake Luffy up for watch. Whether Luffy knew it or not, Zoro wasn’t going to tell him.

He needed his sleep and rest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy shrieked in fear. It came out muffled. He couldn’t move. His whole body was trapped and he couldn’t free himself no matter how much he struggled. He could hear Rokuro laughing from somewhere in the darkness.

“You know what’s coming? Don’t you Mugiwara no Luffy?”  He felt Rokuro’s hand grip his shoulder forcefully.  Luffy screamed.

“Oi oi oi Luffy!! LUFFY!!” The hand on his shoulder was shaking him. “Luffy! WAKE UP!!”

The bonds which were holding him in place suddenly disappeared and Luffy’s body jerked itself into a sitting position. Pain shot through every injury he had, and bile rose in his throat. His eyes were wild and unfocused, his breathing quick and shallow, close to hyperventilating. His mind was clouded with fear and he didn’t recognise where he was.

“Oi oi Luffy. Luffy! It’s ok!”

Luffy scrabbled to wrench the oxygen mask off then turned his dazed eyes to the voice. Zoro stood beside the bed, his face showing signs of panic and his hands still gripping the sheets which he’d untangled Luffy from. It took another few moments for Luffy to realise where he was and when he did, his body started shaking in relief. “Z-Z-Zo-ro...” He whispered his voice breaking slightly at the end.

Zoro’s jaw was tight and although it was dark in the room, he could see the sheen of cold sweat forming on his Captains too pale skin, and the way his whole body shook.

“Was it the same one?” He asked quietly, thinking about the first nightmare he’d had when they’d first rescued him.

Luffy pulled his knees up to his chin and placed his forehead on them. “N-no... it was diff-ferent... h-he w-as going to tort-” He hiccupped, cutting off the sentence, then started sobbing.

He didn’t need to finish the sentence. Zoro felt sick in his stomach. It was their second night since they’d rescued him from Rokuro, and he was constantly overcome by excruciating pain, haunting nightmares and hours of bawling his eyes out in fear... his Haki told him that every minute and it made him fell like shit.

Zoro swallowed dryly. “Luffy?”

Luffy raised his head and Zoro winced. His eye and lip were still an ugly purple and swollen, while bruises and cuts littered his face. The tears streaked paths down his cheeks, and his usually strong eyes were quaking as his lips quivered. Sitting with his knees to his chest, Zoro realised he looked like a little kid... and it wrenched his heart to see his normally strong Captain like that.

Before Luffy knew what was happening, Zoro wrapped his arms around his younger boy-like Captain, and squeezed him as tight as he dared in the hug. Luffy tensed with the contact, flinching away from the hug and started to struggle against Zoro, pounding his fists anywhere he could strike despite the pain in his ribs.

Zoro tightened his grip, placing his hand on the back of Luffy’s neck. “It’s ok Luffy. Just trust me.”

Tears welled on Luffy’s eyelid and his bottom lip wobbled. Then he let himself go, dropping his head into Zoro’s shoulder and letting his arms snake around Zoro’s back to grip his shirt tightly. Zoro let him sob into his shoulder, holding his quivering body and rubbing comforting circles on his back.

“It’s alright, Captain. They’re not getting anywhere near you ever again. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh Zoro and Luffy’s relationship. Does no one else think it is so adorable??  
> I know in the series Zoro’s usually the hard-ass of the crew, but I think deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, DEEP inside, he’s just a big softie. I wanted to keep his tough guy act, but in private he’s that cute green-haired teddy bear. :3
> 
> Finally, from little me in Australia... MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!  
> Hope you all have fantastic holidays wherever you are in the world!  
> Until New Years,  
> See ya later mate! ;D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY (belated) NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!   
> I hope everyone had a great New Year with lots of food, fireworks, family and friends (Phew! Quadruple 'F').  
> I apologise for no update on New Years; our internet has been down until today (Not a great start to 2017 but we'll see.)  
> I bring you new chapters with new drama! :D  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!   
> Hoping 2017 is a better year for everyone!!

Zoro didn’t sleep for the second night in a row. Well... he’d only slept a few times briefly over the three days Luffy had been kidnapped... maybe 4 or 5 hours all up... but that equalled to about one week of being awake with no sleeping.

Chopper was so going to kill him if he found out... but he’d worry about that later, if Chopper ever found out about it that is.

Zoro had sat beside Luffy on the bed and waited for him to stop sobbing. After about an hour, Luffy had cried himself to sleep. His arms had gone limp and dropped from around Zoro, while his head had slipped from his shoulder and into his lap. Zoro was not afraid to say that it made him very uncomfortable to have his Captains head in his lap, but he also couldn’t bring himself to move.

He had breathed the biggest sigh of relief when Luffy had shifted allowing Zoro to escape back to the comfort of Choppers doctor chair. Aside from the shifting that aided Zoro’s escape, Luffy was still for the rest of the night.

Morning came a lot faster than Zoro had expected (he supposed time flew when you were paranoid your friend was going to die), and he was also surprised (and slightly annoyed) that his stomach was once again growling. He frowned at it mentally swearing at it to ‘shut up’. If Luffy woke up because of Zoro’s _obscenely_ loud growling stomach... it would take less than a minute for the rest of the crew to find out and no less than 2 years to no more than forever for them to forget it/let him live it down.

_Grrrrrrrr-oooooor_.

“Shut up!” He muttered darkly, being sure to keep quiet. Luffy shifted and Zoro froze, not daring to breathe. His arm slipped from the mattress and fell over the edge, but that was it. He made no other movements and showed no signs of waking.

Zoro’s head was pounding and he realised he was still holding his breath. To his lungs relief, he let the breath out and took in a new one, trying to calm his nerves.

He hit the roof when the infirmary door opened.

Robin raised her elegant eyebrow at the swordsman, now standing, Chopper’s chair rolling backwards from him, gripping for his katana... which were on the other side of the room. “Good morning Zoro.”

“Dammit Robin! You could have given me some warning!” He whispered infuriately.

“Oh? But I thought you can use Haki?” Zoro gave her a cold hard stare which she returned with a sweet smile. Moving past him she rolled Choppers chair back to Luffy’s bedside and made herself comfortable, crossing her legs and opening a book. “Sanji has made breakfast.”

“That’s great. Why don’t you have some.”

She smiled at him. “I’ve had my coffee thanks.” She looked back at her book before continuing. “I volunteered to switch places with you while you ate.”

“I’m not hungry.”

_Grrrrrrrrrrr-ooooooor-rowl._

Zoro mentally swore as Robin looked up amused. “Your stomach says otherwise, Zoro.”

Zoro didn’t know what to say. So he didn’t say anything. When your opponent was Robin, the best thing to do was not say anything. Because she’d find something wrong with what you said or make a better smarter comment back.

A hand appeared from the doorframe and twisted the handle before pushing it open. Zoro watched as it pointed outwards on deck. “The doors that way incase you forgot, Zoro.”

Zoro fought the hot blush that fought its way up his neck and cheeks by clenching his jaw and hands. Thankfully Robin didn’t look up because she would have been able to notice his slightly flustered state.

“Feeling a little flushed, Zoro?”

The heat in his cheeks flared. “No.” He muttered, walking over to the corner, and very quietly picked up his katana. He looked at the back of Robin’s head, thinking about making another smart ass comment, but she’d taken him by surprise so he had nothing. Deciding standing there would only make it worse he swiftly walked through the door and headed towards the kitchen. Robin used her hand to close the door all the while smiling.

“T-Tha’s not n-ce... Robin...”

Robin looked surprised as Luffy’s eyelids fluttered open. “Luffy! Did I wake you up?”

“No... I just... felt like... I should be awake... I don’t understand it either but... it was like I was listening... but couldn’t actually wake up...”

“Yeah. I’ve had that before.” She lied. She’d always been able to listen to conversations and wake up quickly to get out of danger, but she thought it would make Luffy feel a little better about his situation. He didn’t answer, but she noticed his breathing had slowed and his eyelids were fluttering closed again. He was fighting it.

“Go back to sleep, Sencho. You look like you can use some more sleep.”

“I... I don’t wanna... I... I’ve been sleeping for... to long now...”

“No. You’ve been through a lot. You need your rest.”

Luffy’s jaw tightened, but only briefly before he started to drift back off to sleep. “R-Robin... will-” he yawned loudly. “Will you stay?”

“Of course. I’ll be right here. And if I’m not here, someone else will be on shift ok?”

“Hnnnn...” Luffy nodded as his eyes closed. He yawned again and felt his entire body go slack. The last thing he heard before he fell to sleep was Robin saying "Have a good sleep".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was wrong. Not exactly life-threatening-get-the-hell-out-of-here type wrong it was just... like a looming uncomfortable type wrong. He shifted in his sleep. Had he felt this before? Was this a ‘wrong’ that he knew? He tried to remember what it was-or could be. He frowned but his mind came out blank. He made a frustrated noise and shifted again. What the hell was this feeling?

Cold fabric touched his forehead and he startled, coming into a sitting position with wide eyes and a gasp of surprise. It turned to a wince as he felt his stitches pull and his head throb. He placed a hand against his chest and heard someone match his gasp. Turning his head all he saw was a green and orange haze. He blinked to clear his eyes of the haze. When the mist finally cleared he saw Nami sitting beside him, a wet cloth in her hands.

“Luffy!”

“Nami?”

She lightly shoved him in the arm and pain raced through his collarbone. “You scared me! What the hell are you doing leaping up like that?” His face crinkled in pain and his body folded slightly trying to ease the pain. Nami noticed and her eyes widened, her hand finding his shoulder. “O-Oi Luffy? You ok?”

He gave a harsh humourless laugh which ended with a cough. “No... not really.”

Nami winced slightly. What the hell did she do that for? Luffy had been back two days, he was still in pain (despite being on a _heap_ of painkillers) and she just went ahead and _punched him in the shoulder?!?!_

_You didn’t punch him... you shoved him._

_Not the time;_ she growled at the younger smart-ass thief Nami she had been, deep into the back of her mind and then forced herself to focus on Luffy. “How about you lie back down? You seemed to be ok before... maybe if you lie back down it’ll be a little more comfortable.”

The look he gave her reminded her of a kicked puppy. “I don’t wanna move... it... it hurts...”

“Oh, Luffy...” She forced herself not to cry and sucked in a deep breath. “It’ll hurt a lot less if you lie back down and go to sleep. Seriously, either you lie down or I’ll make you.” He gave her a hurt expression, but she held firm like a mother forcing medicine to her child. “Don’t make me do something I don’t wanna do.”

He gave a half-forced wry smile as he started to lie down. “L-last guy who did that...” he hissed in pain as his hip twisted slightly. “Got his ass kicked by me...”

Nami knew exactly who he was talking about. Arlong. He’d forced her to work for him and Luffy had literally kicked his ass all over Arlong Park. She forced a smile back to him. “Yeah. My Captain will have to kick your ass.”

The wry smile widened slightly. “Now that’s interesting...” Another wince of pain as his shoulders reached the mattress. “Me... kicking my own ass... that would be... weird...”

“You’d make it possible. For your nakama right?”

The smile lost its wryness now and was replaced with just a half-forced smile. “Definitely. For my nakama.”

Tears wobbled on the edge of her eyelids, but she refused to let them fall. Moving over, she gently pulled Luffy’s hand away from his collarbone. “Just relax. Let your muscles relax or it’ll hurt more.” She watched, in slight fascination, how Luffy forced his breathing to slow and saw the tense muscles beneath the bandages, relax and go limp. “Good. Feeling better?”

“Mmm... little.”

“I’m going to put the towel on your head ok? You felt a little hot earlier and I don’t want that fever getting any worse.”

Luffy frowned. “I have a fever?”

“You don’t remember Chopper telling you that?” Luffy shook his head and she frowned. “That’s not good... well, you do. It’s not too bad but we can’t let it get any worse. So I’m going to put the cloth back on ok? You’re not going to come flying up right?”

Another dry humourless laugh. “I saw the effects of that... it’s not happening again...” He paused as Nami nodded picking up the towel. “But I don’t really need the... towel...”

His protests dropped off as the cold towel was placed over his forehead. The cooling sensation was instant and he breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes closed. He began to lean into it, but felt Nami’s hand holding his shoulder down.

“Easy. Don’t get up, stay lying down.” She pushed the cloth onto his head more and he relinquished his efforts to get closer to the cooling sensation. For just a moment he stayed like that. Relying on Nami to keep his temperature down, he let his body relax and felt himself starting to fall asleep.

To avoid it, he started talking to Nami. “What happened to Robin? She... she said she was going to stay...”

“She did. She stayed with you for almost two hours. Usopp swapped with her so she could go and get some rest.”

“Usopp was here?”

“Yeah. He said that you didn’t wake up the entire time he was with you. I swapped with him about 40 minutes ago.” A tick appeared on her forehead. “I came in here and that idiot was sitting here telling you stories about his time on the Bowin Islands during the two years. I think he was exaggerating most of it though...” She paused frowning. “Actually... he might have been telling the truth... I have no idea.”

Luffy was still as he listened to Nami’s ranting about Usopp’s stories... he was just disappointed that he didn’t hear any of them or remember hearing any of them. Usopp’s stories were the best! There was no denying it. All of the crew agreed (even Nami although she’d never admit it).

The weird, uncomfortable feeling swept over him again and he frowned behind closed eyes. Nami noticed the change in her Captain and fidgeted uncomfortably. “Luffy? Are you ok?” He didn’t reply and Nami heard his steady breathing through the room. She smiled gently and turned to leave.

“N-Nami?” Shocked, she jumped around to Luffy, still in the same closed-eye position he’d been in before. “Na-ami?”

“Yeah, Luffy? What’s wrong? Do you feel sick? Do you need Chopper?”

“No... just...” he took a deep breath the frown behind his eyes deepening. “Something’s wrong...”

She frowned. “Wrong? Like, what wrong? Are you sure you don’t need Chopper? Luffy, if something’s wrong with you then we need Chopper to make it better.”

“It’s not me! I feel fine... it’s just... I have this... feeling... like... I don’t know how to explain it... it’s like...” he gave another yawn and the frown started to fade, his facial expression relaxing. “I-it just feels... wrong...”

“Wrong how, Luffy?” He didn’t answer and Nami stepped over to the bedside. “Luffy?” He replied in the form of slightly wheezy but deep breathing.

She left the room frowning. If there was nothing wrong with Luffy... why was he saying something was wrong? She honestly couldn’t see how Luffy could think or would know if anything else was wrong. Since he’d been back he hadn’t been out of the infirmary...

She winced. Luffy hadn’t even been out of the _bed_ let alone out of that room. Now that she was thinking about it, the room was really stuffy. It smelt like antiseptics, medicines but also like...

_Like a human had been stuck in a room with no fresh air for three days..._ She finished sarcastically. Poor Luffy hadn’t been able to do anything without help. He couldn’t eat, he could hardly move without pain (unless his veins were pumped with adrenaline which gave everyone else a heart attack), and even needed help to go to the bathroom (which only Zoro was allowed to do... another part of the Captain/First Mate bond they had).

She bit her bottom lip. It was probably time for Luffy to have another bath... it had been almost three days now and you’d be surprised how gross it could get spending two whole days and nights in the same bed. She made a mental note to wash and change his sheets when she gave him his next bath.

Then she felt it. Her hand froze on the handle to the kitchen as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. A chill, not cold but not warm and welcoming, travelled down her spine and all her senses were tingling.

She could feel something was wrong... it didn’t feel like a situation where her life was in danger right that second, it was... more of an ominous foreboding wrong. Like something was... wrong.

She growled to herself in frustration. She needed a new word than ‘wrong’. Still frowning, she walked into the kitchen and to her relief, found the two people she really needed right now. Sanji spun with love hearts in his eyes while Zoro totally ignored her.

“Hey, you guys... do you feel something... wrong?” She asked ignoring Sanji’s swirling antics.

“Huh? What are you talking about woman?”

“It’s Nami-san you marimo bastard.”

“Huh?!”

“Just! Just listen to me!” She snapped getting the demon duo’s attention. “You guys can use Haki right? Can you feel anything... weird?”

Zoro frowned. “No. I can’t feel anything. Everything feels normal... except you. You’re wound up. Feel anything, swirly-brows?”

“I’ll kill you shitty swordsman... but no. ~Everything feels normal Nami-swan!”

Nami frowned. There was definitely something wrong... but why couldn’t Zoro and Sanji feel it? Luffy could use Haki, which she thought was the reason he could sense something... but then Zoro and Sanji couldn’t and they both used Haki as well... and also she couldn’t use Haki so why could she sense it but they couldn’t?

Fingers snapped in her line of view and the sound was so loud she jumped. She stared up at Zoro who was shaking her now. “Nami! Why were you asking if we could feel anything weird?”

She stumbled for words. “Uh... Luffy woke up and said he could feel something weird but... he said he’s fine and then I thought you might be able to feel it with Haki. But you can’t... and I can feel it now...” She frowned trying to think back to the feeling. She swore she’d felt it before!

Zoro was already pushing past her outside to get a better read on the air, while Sanji was swearing at him to ‘let Nami-swan go you marimo bastard’! She followed them both and stood in the breeze trying to remember where she’d had this feeling before.

“I can’t feel anything.” Zoro looked at her. “You sure Luffy said he could feel something?”

“Yeah. I feel it too... but I don’t know what it is...”

Sanji lit a cigarette and shook his head. “Don’t worry Nami-san. I’m sure it’s just your nerves because Luffy said he felt something weird.”

“Hmm...” She replied, still unconvinced, but she couldn’t think of anything else it could be. Zoro and Sanji headed back towards the kitchen, still fighting and Nami growled as she watched them. They were totally ridiculous and stupid!

The breeze caught her hair and blew it around her face and shoulders and the temperature dropped. The slight shift in the air made her eyes widen and her heart race. Thunder clouds started to swirl overhead and her breath caught in her throat.

How the hell didn’t she realise it earlier?! How the hell had _Luffy_ figured it out before her?! “Guys! Guys! Everyone all hands on deck! NOW!!”

Zoro and Sanji came flying back out of the kitchen and stared at her as the rest of the crew came sprinting out on deck.

“What’s wrong!” Usopp asked.

“I can’t believe I didn’t realise before! I’m so stupid! It’s a cyclone! A cyclone’s coming!”


	14. Chapter 14

Almost as soon as the words had left Nami’s mouth, the cyclone formed and the funnel of air fell from the sky and slammed into the ocean metres from where they were. The effects were instantaneous. Thunder clapped and lightning split the sky as heavy, fast sharp rain plummeted from the dark clouds. The water swelled and waves bucked and rolled as the spiralling air picked up water spray, throwing it in all directions.

Nami screamed as the ship was caught in one of the many rips and pulled backwards towards the cyclone. Around her, the rest of the crew had tried to grab hold of anything to keep them on the ship.

Zoro had hold of the banister with one hand, the other around his katana. Sanji stood beside him desperately trying to stay on deck the same way. Robin’s Hana Hana no mi was working to pin her and Chopper to Sunny’s deck while Brook and Franky clung onto the railing for life (or afterlife in Brook’s case).

“DON’T GET BLOWN OFF!!” Nami yelled over the roar of the wind.

“NO WORRIES!” Usopp yelled back as he breast-stroked through the air to grab the railing of Sunny.

Sunny suddenly stopped moving and everyone jerked. Nami’s hand slipped and she screamed as she pitched forward, but Robin’s hand appeared from the railing snagging her wrist and holding her steady just in time.

“THANK’S ROBIN!”

Robin nodded once and Nami wondered what the hell had happened. The rip was still trying to drag Sunny out to the cyclone, but she refused to move, the Adam’s wood creaking as she rocked with the giant waves. She realised dimly what happened a millisecond before Franky shouted it out.

“IT’S THE ANCHORS!! WE NEED TO PULL THE ANCHORS UP OR WE’LL BE TORN APART!”

Sunny was still anchored... and was being pulled apart by two forces- one trying to stop her moving and the other trying to send her flying. She turned to yell but noticed Franky was already moving along the banister to reach the anchor.

She hoped to hell that a wave didn’t crash over Sunny’s side and wash him off. If it did... there was nothing any of them could do.

She heard the sound of wood splitting and Sunny gave a little, jerking back towards the cyclone, before coming to a sudden stop again. The rope where the anchor was let out had ripped part of the Sunny off from the force of the pulling cyclone. Franky still hadn’t reached the anchor.

“Come on come on come on...” Nami repeated desperately. They needed Franky to raise the anchors or Sunny would be broken as well, no matter how strong the Adams wood was. She couldn’t handle that right now. The sails flapped in her line of vision and she growled before realising her mistake.

When they’d anchored the Sunny, they’d been so worked up about rescuing Luffy and making sure he was ok, they’d actually neglected their 10th crew member. Nami mentally swore to herself. “ZORO! SANJI! GET THE SAILS!”

To her surprise, Zoro and Sanji were already moving to climb the mast to raise them. She watched in fear as the Jacob’s ladder whipped and flapped in the wind and she was terrified they were going to get blown off.

But, true to their ‘Demon’ title, the two made it to the top with seemingly no troubles. The real struggle came when they had to pull the sails up. The wind fought them, yanking the sails in every direction and tearing the ropes through their hands. Blood fell with the rain and splattered to the deck.

Zoro grunted as the rope slipped through his hand again. The rope burnt and he felt his skin tear, blood trickled between his fingers making the rope even more slippery and harder for him. He strained to fight against the elements and get the sails up. Franky had reached the anchors now, but if he pulled them free while Zoro and Sanji were up on the sails... he doubted they’d be able to hold on.

He heard Sanji hiss in pain and stared at the blood running down the blonde’s arms. He knew Sanji never fought with his hands because he was a cook and his hands were his life... well now they were being ripped to shreds. They had to get the sails up _now!_

“OI SANJI!” Despite the roaring wind, Sanji somehow miraculously heard him. He wrapped the rope around his wrist to try to hold it steady and squinted at Zoro through the rain. “WE GOTTA PULL IT UP NOW! SUNNY’S GONNA BREAK IF WE DON’T!”

“NO SHIT! STOP TELLING ME AND PULL YOU STUPID MARIMO!” He shouted back, resuming his desperate tugging and pulling. Sanji grimaced as his wrist was ripped by the rope being pulled from his grasp. The blood and water were making the rope slippery while the wind was trying to take it away. His hand slipped and he gasped as he caught the rope before it was whipped away. If he dropped the rope... there was no hope of getting it back.

A pair of hands appeared from his forearms and he almost dropped the rope in surprise. Robin’s hands gripped the rope and she pulled with all her might. She gritted her teeth through the pain as the rope burned through her hands. But apparently Robin’s hands being torn apart had pissed Sanji off... who had caught alight and with some super, inhuman strength, managed to pull the sail up the rest of the way.

Once he had secured the sail and the rope, he turned to help the marimo head. To his relief, Zoro was finishing his knot as well. The relief faded when he realised that there was still one more sail to go.

But when Zoro and Sanji looked up, they were surprised to find Chopper and Brook already scaling the mast’s beams and had the sail a third up. The Demon Duo hurried to climb down the Jacobs ladder and drag themselves through the tremendous winds.

Chopper swore as the rope ripped his hands again. He wished, not for the first time, that his human hands (from Heavy Point) were hard like his hooves. But he ignored the pain and pulled the sail with all the strength in his legs, back and arms. He had his side of the sail pulled halfway up and Brook wasn’t far behind. Sanji and Zoro were climbing- one either side of the mast- towards Brook and Chopper respectively.

 _Thank God._ Chopper thought to himself. The rope slipped and he gasped before growling in frustration. They needed to get the sails up _now!_

Sanji was halfway up the mast when Sunny was jerked backwards again. He swore, wrapping his arms through the Jacob’s ladder to keep him on board. He heard Zoro yell something illegible, before they both heard Franky yell.

“OI! YOU GUYS! HURRY UP OR THE SUNNY’S GONNA BREAK!”

Sanji gritted his teeth and jerked as the sail’s rope smacked him in the cheek. He watched as the wind whipped it around, then looked at Brook struggling to pull it up. He chewed his lip (which he ended up biting) before coming to a decision.

“Son of a bitch...” He whispered a quick prayer then glared at the rope determinedly. “Here goes everything!”

Sanji leapt from the ladder and flew through the air towards empty space. He heard Zoro, Nami and Franky yell out, but he was too far gone for help now... that was until his hands closed around the sails rope, and the extra weight helped Brook to pull the rope up much faster.

Dangling by the rope, and literally clinging on for dear life, he saw Zoro launch himself the same way. Sanji’s heart leapt into his throat (not that he’d admit it) as Zoro fell towards the deck, but he breathed a sigh of relief as he caught himself on Chopper’s rope.

After what seemed like hours, Chopper and Brook finally tied the knots. Zoro didn’t bother trying to get back on the ladder but instead just slid down the rope. Sanji followed his lead and Chopper and Brook came down the same way.

Their feet hit the deck and saw Usopp climbing back out from below deck and into the screaming wind. He waved his hand in the air and signalled a thumbs up to Franky.

Franky waved his hand in understanding, and then proceeded to raise the anchor. The left anchor had come unstuck in the last jerk, and Franky had no idea if it was in one or many pieces. He saw it briefly when he raised it and it seemed to be in one piece. Moving onto the second anchor was difficult. Sunny was leaning on an angle as the cyclone moved closer to them and he was walking uphill.

Once again, Robin came to the rescue and created literal ‘footholds’ for him to climb up. He reached the right anchor as Sunny started to rise off the surface of the ocean. He tugged and yanked and pulled desperately, but the anchor refused to budge. Wood crack and split and Sunny groaned in pain. Gritting his teeth he stopped trying and pulled his left hand back, revealing holes. He closed his eyes, apologised to Sunny and fired.

The rope gave and Franky heard him and everyone else yell out as the Sunny was torn towards the raging cyclone. The rain slipped under everyone’s bare skin and tried to pry them free of the strong Adam’s wood.

Nami screamed as Sunny spun backwards around the cyclone, inching closer to its winds. She knew if they got too close, they would be ripped to shreds. Sunny would be destroyed, and there was no guarantee _any of them_ would get out alive, let alone the Devil Fruit users. They needed to get out _now!_ “FRANKY!!”

“COUP DE BURST!!”

Everyone screamed as Sunny suddenly lurched forward, flying away from the cyclone. The water was still trying to rip everyone off the ship, but their desperation and will to live was stronger than that pull.

Nami felt her arms and grip on the railing slip and she screamed as she was yanked away. Luckily Sunny landed before she was thrown overboard, so she ended up leaving a dent in the kitchen wall. She rubbed her head and back as she shakily stood to her feet.

Everyone else was standing as well and she did a quick check over everyone. Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Robin had cut hands (some worse than others), but nothing too serious. Brook looked shaken and had a few cracked bones, and Franky’s hair was dull and flat but he was fine. Usopp had a few bruises from being thrown around (but then again, so did everyone else) and Nami was just scratched, bruised and probably concussed...

“Is everyone... ok?” She asked, breathy.

“Feeling... super...” Franky grinned.

“Yeah... same... never... better...” Usopp said tiredly.

Zoro and Sanji nodded, totally exhausted. Chopper shrunk, checking his hands-now-turned-hooves, but also nodded, subconsciously rubbing bruises on his arms. Brook was laughing as he looked at his cracked bones, saying something about ‘just needing milk’, and Robin merely smiled tiredly and said ‘Yes’.

Nami inhaled deeply and looked around the deck. A few cracks, splits and missing planks, but nothing serious. She shuddered to think about what their rooms looked like... let alone the kitchen or the... the infirmary...


	15. Chapter 15

Thunder cracked and the wind howled, forcing Luffy to wake up. It was pitch black, until a flash of lightning lit up the entire room. He had less than a second to blink before he felt Sunny being pulled backwards.

Jars and bottles, herbs and medicines as well as pens, paper and doctor instruments slipped from their spots on shelves and hit the ground, smashing or rolling/sliding across the floor. Luffy winced, wishing he could pick them up, but he couldn’t even find the strength to sit up.

“DON’T GET BLOWN OFF!!” He heard Nami yell, followed by Usopp’s terrified, “NO WORRIES!”

Luffy’s eyes widened as Sunny came to a sudden stop and he felt the entire bed bounce off the wall. He cried out as his body jerked, pulling stitches and sending pain racing through all his injuries. He hissed breaths in and out, trying to slow his racing heartbeat, as white hot pain stabbed him in the hip, jaw and skull.

Even through the almost blinding pain, Luffy’s Observation Haki made him aware of Nami’s hand slipping from its grip on the banister and her falling. Adrenaline raced through his body and he tried to scream her name, but it stuck in his throat. The adrenaline almost instantaneously faded when he realised Robin had grabbed hold of Nami and held her on Sunny’s deck.

Without the adrenaline, all the pain he’d felt came back at him like a cannon to the chest. There was a tremendous pounding in his head and a screaming in his ears. As he fought to gain control over his breathing and the throbbing pain tearing through his body, he struggled to raise himself up to his elbows, but that failed when Sunny was torn back again before coming to another sudden stop.

The back of his skull slammed into the wall behind him, and he screamed in pain. He clutched the sides of his head and felt blood trickle down the back of his neck. He suddenly felt breathless and sick, and for a dreadful moment thought he was going to be sick. Thankfully he didn’t vomit, but the looming feeling of needing too, lingered within his body.

“IT’S THE ANCHORS!! WE NEED TO PULL THE ANCHORS UP OR WE’LL BE TORN APART!”

_Oh shit._ Luffy thought dully. The anchors were down because they weren’t moving... if there was a huge rip and wind trying to tear Sunny away from the point they were anchored at... Sunny would be destroyed, and they’d all been in danger. He heard Sunny’s wood creak and some split, and he placed his hand against the wooden wall of the infirmary.

“Come on, Sunny. You can do it... just hold on till Franky can get the anchors up... you can do it...” Sunny groaned again, but she didn’t jerk and the wood didn’t split. He frowned, silently praising Sunny for her good work.

“ZORO! SANJI! GET THE SAILS!”

Luffy frowned. The sails were down? They weren’t moving. He knew they weren’t moving. Nami had made it pretty clear that she was not moving Sunny without his orders... so why were the sails down? He made a mental note, as Captain, to give them a stern talking to after all this was over.

After another attempt at sitting up, he relinquished his efforts and stayed lying on the bed. Instead, he used his Observation Haki to keep an eye on his crew. There was fear and desperation in the air. Pain seeped through the air and he could sense the blood in the water. He didn’t know how long he’d been using his Haki to ‘watch’ Zoro and Sanji pull the sails up, but he could hear them yelling at each other.

“OI SANJI! WE GOTTA PULL IT UP NOW! SUNNY’S GONNA BREAK IF WE DON’T!”

“NO SHIT! STOP TELLING ME AND PULL YOU STUPID MARIMO!”

Despite the situation, he had to smile in his mind. No matter how desperate or serious the situation was, there was nothing that could stop those two from tearing each other’s throats out. But even that was half hearted... blood was slipping between their fingers and running down their arms. Their skin was being burnt from the rope and all the elements were fighting against them. Robin was even having to lend a hand (or two) to help Sanji pull the sail up!

Biting his lip, he struggled to sit up again. He had to help! He was the Captain for crying out loud! He shouldn’t be lying in some bed; he should be out there helping and protecting his nakama! His head spun and he gave a retching burp, but managed to sit without being sick. He clutched the scar under his arm and gritted his teeth painfully.

His eyes snapped open in surprise as he realised that Chopper and Brook were pulling up the second sail. Then the guilt set in... he should have been there helping them... not sitting in this goddamn bed! Sanji and Zoro were moving to help the other two with their sail.

Choppers hands were bleeding... Luffy could sense the pain he was in from the infirmary... there had to be some way he could help them! He sure as Hell wasn’t just going to sit in this damn bed and leave them to do everything themselves! Over his dead body!

There was an almost blinding pain from his punctured lung and he doubled over. A trickle of blood fell from the corner of his mouth and he wiped it with the back of his hand. He stared for a second, in disbelief that it was actually there, before quickly scrubbing it away.

“OI! YOU GUYS! HURRY UP OR THE SUNNY’S GONNA BREAK!”

Luffy’s eyes widened, and then he heard Nami scream. Sanji was falling... Luffy, on instinct went to stretch his arm to catch him, but then remembered he couldn’t reach him, nor even stretch that far in his current state. But then his hands wrapped around Brook’s sail rope, adding extra weight. He felt Zoro copy Sanji’s action and the fear made his heart skip a beat.

But Zoro made the jump too, and with that, both the sails were up and secured. Which only left Franky, with the anchors. Usopp’s presence suddenly appeared (and Luffy felt a little guilty for not realising he was missing), and then Franky was trying to raise the anchors.

The cyclone moved closer towards them and Luffy felt himself start to slip off the side of the bed as Sunny tilted. He grasped the edge to stop himself from falling, but kept most of his attention on Franky. He was so close! So close to the anchor! Just three more steps and he-

Sunny groaned and Luffy’s eyes widened in horror. Sunny was stuck. The force of the rip and the wind pulling them towards the cyclone, had made the rope taunt where it was attached to the anchor, which was stuck on the bottom of the ocean.

Luffy had no idea how Franky was going to pull it up... until he fired his weapon.

The sound of gunfire echoed in Luffy’s mind, but then that was replaced with everyone’s screaming. Sunny was torn to the side and spun with the rips, edging closer to the cyclone. Luffy was thrown from the bed as Sunny was whipped sideways, and hefelt a sharp pain in his abdomen and arms.

The feeling of being constantly pinched pulsed in his arm and he cringed as he discovered that being tossed from the bed had pulled one of the needles in his arm out, and the other had been shoved so far into his vein, that the entire needle was gone, along with some of the tubing. The smell of blood reached his nostrils and he was surprised to find glass shards on the floor. The glass from the broken jars had been scattered over the entire floor, so when Luffy had been thrown from the bed, he had landed on a large patch.

He winced in pain, trying to raise himself to his hands and knees. The way Sunny was being tossed around like a rag doll made his head and stomach roll and he was dimly aware that he was sick. Luckily he managed to turn his head to the side, just in time.

“COUP DE BURST!!”

Luffy was suddenly launched from his spot on the ground up into a sitting position against the wall behind him. His head slammed into the wood and he shrieked as blinding pain exploded behind his eyes and pounded against his skull. Blood gurgled up his throat and escaped his mouth as he coughed and gagged, and he could feel the warm sticky liquid running down his chest, stomach, arms and the back of his head.

Everything slowed as Sunny landed with a dull _thud_. Luffy’s hearing was the first to go, replaced with the high pitched screeching noise. His vision was second, starting to blur and fade in and out, followed by his feeling. He couldn’t feel how he was sitting or the surface he was on, but he could feel the pain from his old and new wounds.

He scrunched his eyes closed and tears escaped the corners. When he opened them, the world was a hazy mess. He blinked to clear the haze, and saw Nami burst through the infirmary door, followed closely by Chopper, then Usopp. They were moving in slow motion, and Luffy could still see their blurry figures by the doorway, even when they’d reached his side.

“Lu... k... it... per ge... ack in be...”

He frowned, mentally swearing at his hearing for fading in and out, because he couldn’t make out anything they were saying. He shook his head and felt his brain rock in his skull. He hissed in pain, but the motion worked and suddenly he could hear and see clearly.

Usopp was yelling at him. “Luffy! Are you ok!”

He could feel blood running down his chin and licked his dry lips. He gave a grim smile, clenching his teeth through the pain. “Y-you couldn’t have... kept it any smoother?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, wow! I have not updated in so long and I am quite ashamed of that. A range of family issues, personal issues, loss of muse, lack of motivation, university, work and just life in general have all played a HUGE part in this delay. I am so so sorry!  
> I hope you'll accept this mega-update as an apology!  
> I'm starting to get back into writing (especially this story) so hopefully the chapters will start flowing soon. :)  
> Again; SORRY!  
> Enjoy!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Y-you couldn’t have... kept it any smoother?”

Usopp smiled and wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye in relief. He couldn’t bring himself to laugh, but a smile would do for his Captain. “Yeah... sorry, Luffy. Blame Nami.”

“Why me!”

“You’re the Navigator. You’re meant to know when these kind of things are going to happen.”

Sanji growled, his eyes igniting with fire. “Usopp, you bastard...”

“No. He’s right.” Nami couldn’t ignore the guilt which was eating away at her stomach. “I’m the Navigator... I should be able to avoid these kind of things... but I hadn’t even known it was coming...” 

She hadn’t, but Luffy had. Even while he was sick, Luffy was still performing his duties as a Captain. He was still keeping them safe, even from the confinement of the infirmary bed. Maybe that was why he’d sensed it first. Because everyone was so focused on his wellbeing, they’d missed the subtle signs, the whispers of danger. But Luffy hadn’t. He knew that just because something was wrong, it didn’t have to be something wrong with him. She gave Luffy a questioning look. “Luffy... how did you know that cyclone was coming?”

Luffy frowned. “A cyclone?” Everyone looked at Luffy in concern. He had hold of the sides of his head and his hands were shaking slightly. “Cy-clone... what cyclone?”

Usopp gave him an incredulous look. “You don’t remember the cyclone? It literally happened like, seven seconds ago... how do you not remember it?”

The frown softened slightly. “A cyclone... cyclone... there was a cyclone... we-we were almost killed by a cyclone... I think... I remember now...”

Chopper’s head tilted to the side and he frowned. He walked over to his desk and returned with a small flashlight. “Luffy. What do you remember before we came in?”

“I don’t... uh...” His eyebrows knitted together tightly and he clutched at the side of his head. “I... the bed... I fell off the bed... there was glass and then... I think...” His hand slowly moved to the back of his head and he winced in pain. “I think...” Chopper’s eyes went wide as Luffy brought his hand back around to his face. It was stained with fresh blood. “I think... I hit my head...”

Nami leant Luffy forward and gaped at the wall and the bandage on the back of his head. A circular shaped splatter was on the wall and matched the blood which was oozing from the bandages and was running down the back of his neck. “O-oi, Chopper... his head wounds bleeding.”

“I can’t really do anything for that except check his stitches. But first, I need to check for a concussion.” Chopper said, using his hoof to tilt Luffy’s chin upwards. “Luffy. I’m going to test for a concussion alright?”

“Yeah... ok.”

“Do you feel weird at all?”

“Weird?”

“Yeah.” He said turning the torch on and shining it into his eyes. “Like you’re going to be sick, or maybe a headache, something wrong with your eyes?”

“Uh... no, well... maybe... I feel a pain in my head; it’s pounding actually... and... I feel dizzy... also... everything’s kinda blurry...”

Chopper turned the torch off, looking a little worried. “Your pupils didn’t react normally... which makes me worry that you have a concussion...” He turned and picked five pieces of paper from his desk draw. “Listen Luffy. I’m going to show you five pictures in a different order, then I’ll hide them and I want you to tell me what they are. Ok?”

“Yeah... sure, but why Chopper?”

“Just to test your recollection. Usually I would test your strength, balance, coordination and reflexes... but with your current state, I can’t really do that. So,” He held up a picture of an apple, then after a few seconds hid it again. “What was it, Luffy?”

“An apple... obviously.” Chopper nodded then held up a picture of a dog and a palm tree. After another few seconds, he hid the two pieces of paper and again asked Luffy what they were. 

“A dog and an apple.”

Usopp frowned. He was pretty sure the pictures had been a dog and a tree... not an apple... but Luffy seemed to think that it was. Chopper held his look of concern when he checked the paper, and revealed them to be a dog and a tree. 

“You got it wrong, Luffy. It was a dog and a tree...” Chopper said slowly.

Luffy frowned looking at the pictures again. “Yeah... a dog and a tree... I knew that... I knew that.”

Robin looked at Luffy with concern. It was a simple test, one that even Luffy should be able to pass. But he’d failed the second test... so that had to mean that something was wrong with Luffy, right? She was no doctor, but she was pretty sure Chopper was thinking the same thing... Luffy had a concussion.

“One more Luffy. Then we’ll get you in bed, ok?” Luffy nodded and frowned in concentration as Chopper showed him another two pictures. A straw hat and an orange. For the third and final time, he hid the pictures. “Now, Luffy. What were the pictures?”

“It was an ap...” He paused, a worried look washing over his face as he realised his mistake. “No it wasn’t... it was a... an... orange?”

It was a question more than an actual statement... but he was trying. Chopper could tell by the creases between his eyebrows and the determination on his face. But there was still the issue of Luffy mistaking the first object.

“What was the second object, Luffy?” Sanji asked. Luffy’s frown deepened and Sanji swallowed deeply. That didn’t look good...

“Come on Luffy! You can do it.” Franky urged.

“Think carefully Luffy-san.” Brook added.

Luffy licked his lips. He couldn’t remember... he remembered seeing a picture, but he just couldn’t remember what it was. He briefly saw it in his mind, but the image flickered like a kite’s tail and he lost it before he could grasp it. He made a frustrated growl and punched the floor. The wood made a sound like it was splitting, but held firm, and the crew gasped. He stared at the floor, not wanting to meet his nakama’s eyes. “I... I don’t remember...”

Usopp’s throat went dry. Luffy didn’t just fail the test, he also forgot the last object... his most precious treasure... he’d forgotten the picture was a straw hat! He looked across at Chopper who wore a pained expression. None of them could believe that Luffy actually had a concussion... how the hell did a Rubberman even get a concussion?! He was made of rubber! If physical blows didn’t affect him... how did he get a concussion?

“Luffy...” Chopper said slowly placing the picture in front of him. Luffy stared at it in slight horror. “Luffy, you have a concussion. Don’t worry though it’s not too bad. It should pass in a couple of hours, but you’re not allowed to sleep for a little while... just for a couple of hours. Ok?”

Luffy’s body felt numb, except for the throbbing on the back of his head. He’d never ever had a concussion in his life... he rarely got sick, let alone concussed! He frowned, dragging his eyes from the Straw Hat picture on the floor to Chopper’s eyes. “Chopper... how’d I get a concussion?”

“That’s right!” Usopp said. “Luffy’s a rubberman. His entire body is made of rubber, so physical blows won’t work on him... so why’s he being affected by hits now?”

Chopper frowned. “I’m not really sure... I think because of the serious damage he received over the last few days has weakened his body. Also I’ve been doing some study on the drugs I found in his blood system. The substance used in one or both of the drugs is having a reaction with Luffy’s Devil Fruit ability. These wounds were obviously made with something Luffy’s vulnerable to; like a knife or Haki. So combine those wounds with the side effects of the drugs, which could last up to a few days, and it makes sense that Luffy can get a concussion.”

“I see.” Robin said. “Haki makes it possible to injure any Devil Fruit user, even a Rubberman, and if these drugs are affecting the physical attributes of his Devil Fruit, it would make sense that physical blows could cause damage. It’s a very logical explanation.”

“So you’re saying these drugs are stopping Luffy’s body from being rubber?” Usopp frowned before looking at Luffy for some sort of confirmation. The younger Captain reached out to pull the skin on his thumb, and watched in relief as it stretched just as it normally would.

“Yes and no.” Chopper replied, having just watched Luffy’s actions. “His body is still technically rubber, but the side affects of the drugs are causing the concentration of the Devil Fruit to malfunction.” 

He was given a dumb look by Zoro, Usopp and Sanji so he sighed and broke it down into simpler terms. “He can still stretch, yes. But taking hard hits with no damage, no.” They nodded, suddenly understanding. 

“This is all quite a super theory, but it doesn’t change the fact Luffy has a concussion.” Franky said.

Luffy inhaled deeply and stifled a yawn. His vision blurred slightly and he started feeling drowsy. He shook his head to clear the feeling, but it made his head spin. The pain in the back of his head intensified and he winced.

Nami noticed and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, a little sleepily and surprised. She smiled gently. “Neh, Luffy. Once Chopper’s finished checking and fixing your wounds, I’ll help you have a bath alright?”

He frowned at her with that puppy-dog look. “I don’t like baths... I don’t wanna.”

She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, trying (and failing) not to smile. “Geez... stop your complaining. You can’t expect me to let you get back into bed with you being all dirty like that. Oh, that reminds me.” She turned to Robin. “Robin? While I help Luffy with his bath, could you change the beds sheets? Usopp will wash them and put some clean ones on.”

“OI! Nami’ you bitch! Why don’t you wash the sheets!”

“Like I said, I’ll be helping Luffy.”

“You just want to escape the hard working job! You’re probably just volunteering to help Luffy so you can see him-”

Sanji sensed the innuendo before Usopp finished it. Usopp went flying into the infirmary wall before he could say another word.

“SANJI, YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!”

“Don’t call a lady names like that, and don’t ever say dirty things like that again.”

Usopp narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m sure you’d be flailing like a love-struck moron if you were the one she was helping to ba-”

He felt his nose crack as Nami’s fist connected with it. Blood trickled down his face while Sanji eyed her warily. She was growling, her fist curled by her side, eyes blood red and shark teeth bared. She shook her fist threateningly. “Finish that sentence... I dare you!”

Zoro sweat dropped. “Oi oi... our Captain’s already out of commission... do you really need to knock another one of the crew out?”

Luffy jerked back awake, snapping his eyes open. He didn’t remember closing them, but he’d almost fallen asleep. He tilted his head to the side as he watched Nami and Usopp fighting, with some of the others commenting every now and then. “Nami... leave Usopp alone. Usopp... don’t be a dork.” His voice was tired, but he managed to say it loud enough for them to hear.

Usopp came to with a vengeance. “Who are you calling a dork, bastard!”

“You.” He deadpanned.

“Alright, alright! That’s enough.” Nami said, a little flustered and annoyed. She sighed, running a hand through her hair before looking at Chopper. “Ok, so, besides Luffy having a slight concussion, is there anything life threatening we need to know about?”

“I don’t think so. I have to take the bandages off to,” he winced looking at the blood stained spots. “To remove the glass shards and check the stitches. But the worse that can happen is the stitches are pulled out. And hopefully that won’t be too bad... I also have to remove and reinsert the needles.”

Luffy frowned at Chopper painfully. “That doesn’t sound like fun... can we just skip to the part where you give me something that makes the pain stop?”

Zoro raised an eyebrow. “You’re not trying to take the easy way out are you Luffy?”

Luffy glared at Zoro, who smirked. He knew he’d made a point. Everyone knew he’d made a point. Luffy never ever took the easy way. It was always the non-planned most difficult route possible which Luffy chose. So in a way, it was a playful taunt. Hidden beneath that, was concern. Which Luffy apparently missed. “Zoorooo... I’m the Captain. You should be nicer to me.”

The smirk widened, but Zoro remained silent. Chopper meanwhile was already giving orders. “Sanji, Zoro. Give me a hand to move Luffy.”

And once again, although they were both working together for a common goal, there were electricity sparks flying from the eye contact. Their entire bodies were tense and they were one step away from killing each other.

Luffy raised his eyebrow at them, a little nervously. “If you guys start fighting with me in the middle... I’ll get Franky to beam you.”

Sanji and Zoro’s heads recoiled in surprise. Usopp and Nami snickered behind hands over their mouths, Chopper stared in disbelief, Robin smiled and Franky and Brook laughed.

“Yohohoho! That’s a good one Luffy-san! Make Franky beam them! Yohohoho!”

“OW! That sounds like a SUPER idea, Luffy!” He struck a pose and grinned at the Demon Duo. They eyed him suspiciously.

Sanji inhaled smoke and shifted his foot ever so slightly. “Oi oi. What do you think you’re going to do Robot-man?”

Zoro’s katana clinked as he wrapped his hand around the handle. Franky’s grin never vanished. “You guys are strong, but I doubt you’ll ever be able to escape Franky’s radical beam.”

“Bring it on, tin man.” Zoro growled.

Nami’s nerve twitched. Her patience was running thin. There were days she could handle all their bullshit, but today was not one of them. “Would you guys just move Luffy already! We actually have other stuff to do!”

Zoro’s lips pulled back while Sanji flailed madly. “~Hai! Nami-swan!”

Zoro’s retort was on the tip of his tongue, but he let it stay there after seeing Nami’s I’m-really-close-to-the-edge face. He stood on one side of Luffy, while Sanji stood on the other. Luffy sucked in a deep breath then raised his arms, grinning at them.

Overlooking the half-realistic grin, both the Demon’s slid under his arms and helped raise him to his feet. Luffy frowned as he tried to regain control over his body. He hadn’t been walking since he’d been kidnapped, except for the brief moment before Rokuro had fractured his hip, so his legs felt heavy and limp. He managed to drag his feet up underneath him and shakily placed weight on them. He hissed as pain shot through his hip, and he was breathing a little heavily, but he was standing. 

He looked up at Chopper who was watching quietly, a small smile on his face. For the first time in a long time, Luffy gave a smile. A hopeful, half-Luffy smile. Zoro and Sanji smiled at their Captain as he struggled to remain standing, and everyone else in the room had smiles too.

“Can you try to walk over to the bed, Luffy?” Luffy nodded and frowned as he tried to take a step forward. He placed weight on his left leg and hissed at the pain. Chopper rushed him, arms up in doctor mode. “Don’t push yourself! You’ll injure your hip!”

Luffy nodded, biting the pain back. He took one step forward, but struggled with the next. Moving his left leg forward was just as difficult as it was to place weight on it. He used Zoro and Sanji as human crutches and managed to take three hops towards the bed. When his strength gave out, Zoro and Sanji helped him the rest of the way. 

Chopper had turned to collect some equipment, when a long bony hand stopped him gently. “Uh, Chopper-san, should that tube be like that?”

The doctor turned to see where Brook was pointing and felt his heart race. The chest tube draining Luffy’s lungs and essentially allowing him to breathe normally, was sliding along the ground, disconnected from the bag.

After a few seconds of silent freaking out, Chopper calmed, realising it hadn’t been dislodged from inside Luffy, only from the bag. “Well, not really but it’s not so bad. I’ll reconnect it shortly.”

He also noted, with a very slight, inconspicuous twitch of his nose, that it was still draining, leaving a trail of mucus along the floor behind Luffy. Now he was looking, the entire infirmary was in disarray with everything on the floor and remnants of the mess Luffy had unintentionally left after the cyclone accident. He sighed tiredly. Resigning himself to the fact the room would have to be cleaned before Luffy got back from the bath.

He sighed, turning back to get the equipment he needed. 

“Thanks.” Luffy breathed heavily as Zoro and Sanji stepped away to make room for Chopper.

Chopper brought with him tweezers, a bowl for the dirty bandages and a heap of antiseptics. The first thing he did was reconnect the tube Luffy hadn’t realised was loose, onto a hanging back. He then removed the needle which had been buried into his skin. Luffy hissed as it was dragged back through the vein, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

Usopp on the other hand, shivered. He could almost feel it moving through his skin and it was honestly making him feel a little queasy. He wasn’t even using Usopp Spell!

Once the needle was gone, Chopper wiped the blood away and moved onto the bandages. Slowly he unwrapped each bandage from Luffy’s body and winced as he heard glass fall to the floor and the sound of blood peeling. 

But when all the bandages were gone, and everyone was staring at Luffy’s bare chest, there were gasps of surprise and dropping jaws everywhere. Chopper stared in amazement. There were five shards of glass (one in his left hand, two in his right and two which had managed to squeeze through the bandages on his chest) and a few of his sutured cuts were bleeding. But the real surprise was that they were already half healed.

All of his cuts were already healing and becoming new scars. The one under his arm was only unhealed in the middle but the skin was sealed on the edges (and the others were pretty much the same). Three days and Luffy was already half healed.

“A-amazing!” He breathed. “Luffy, you’re almost healed... your cuts still need stitches in for a while, but still! Your cuts are half healed! This is amazing!”

Nami stared. “Are you saying he’s almost better?!”

“WHAT?!?!” Usopp and Brook yelled.

“OW! That’s super news Chopper!”

Robin looked surprised. “Your wounds are healing at an incredible rate. That’s amazing. Who knew?”

“I always heal really quickly. Even as a kid.” Luffy deadpanned.

Usopp stared with wide eyes before he recoiled backwards with his arms above his head and terrified face as he screeched “MONSTER!”

Luffy frowned at him. “Oi Usopp! I’m not a monster... why would you be mean to me like that?”

Sanji grinned from behind the cigarette in his mouth. “You’re a rubber man who heals at an incredible rate and has superhuman strength.”

Luffy didn’t say anything for a while then gaped at the blonde chef. “I’m a monster!”

“THAT’S WHAT WE’VE BEEN SAYING!” Usopp, Sanji and Chopper yelled.

Chopper shook his head, muttering about ‘ridiculous and amazing healing rates of a rubberman’ while he used the tweezers to remove the glass shards. Luffy hissed as he pulled a piece from between his thumb and pointer and another from the palm of his right hand. The third piece in his left hand was removed from the centre of his hand. 

Moving onto Luffy’s chest, Chopper cringed. There was a piece lodged in the skin just under his pectoral. It was at least a centimetre thick and a centimetre of it was sticking out of the skin, but he had no idea how much was buried beneath the skin. The last piece was stuck in the lower section of his abdominal towards the slice across his hips.

Nami winced looking at it. She didn’t need to look at Luffy’s posture to know it hurt. He was sitting slightly hunched over, creasing his stomach muscles and capturing the shard, his face twisted and scrunched. “D-does it hurt?”

He gave her a look which basically translated to ‘are you serious’? She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “Sorry. Standard question.”

He glared at her, opened his mouth to say something and then Chopper grabbed the shard in his abdomen and it shifted. Luffy cut off his hiss of pain by biting down on his bottom lip and squeezing the bed sheets between his fingers. Nami cringed, a cold shiver running down her spine. Chopper froze and looked at him apologetically.

“Sorry Luffy... I, I have to get it out.”

Luffy shook his head. “Just, just pull it out. Get it over and done with.”

Chopper looked at Nami and she nodded. She sat herself beside Luffy and wriggled her hand between his. He looked at her; a little surprised, but untangled his hand from the sheets and wrapped it in Nami’s. She smiled encouragingly as Chopper slowly pulled the shard out.

Luffy clenched his eyes shut and his jaw so tight it hurt the metal joints holding it together. Nami had to bite her own lip to stop herself from squealing with pain. Luffy’s hand was practically crunching all her bones against each other and he obviously didn’t know how freaking strong he was!

It only took Chopper a few seconds to remove the shard, but to Nami it felt like a lifetime. The second shard was much worse. Chopper slowly started to pull it out, but stopped when the shard caught on skin and Luffy shrieked.

“Chopper!” He hissed out. A cold sweat had started on his forehead and he breathed through his teeth.

Chopper looked pained. “I’m sorry Luffy, I didn’t mean too. It got stuck on the skin.”

“What do you mean it got stuck on the skin?” Sanji asked.

“I think the shards an awkward shape. It’s probably got a bend in it and it’s possibly stuck in his skin. I’d say the shard’s gone in and twisted on a side so now the broken dent has hooked the inside of his skin.”

Usopp’s mouth was open and he felt a little sick. The thought of the inside of Luffy’s stomach being hooked the same way he, Chopper and Luffy went fishing... it horrified him to no end. Apparently by everyone else’s faces, they were just as horrified.

Brook looked aghast. “I am so glad I don’t have any skin anymore...”

Franky glared at him. “This is not a super time for your ridiculous skull jokes.”

Luffy frowned. Why did his nakama always do this? They always fought or had some silly casual conversation in the really drastic or painful moments. He ignored the part of his mind which told him he was a hypocrite and inhaled deeply. “I don’t care what the glass shard looks like, just get it out! This is actually a little painful...”

“Oh! Right! Sorry.” Chopper said, hurrying over to his desk and returning with a scalpel. “I’m going to have to make an incision to get it out.”

Luffy’s eyes widened but his eyebrows creased and lowered. “You’re gonna have to do what with what?”

Nami shook her head, trying not to laugh. She probably shouldn’t be laughing in this situation, but she couldn’t help it. It seemed no matter what was happening, even in life threatening moments Luffy just had to be... well Luffy. He always seemed to listen and at the same time not listen. It was a gift she was sure only he had.

“I said I’ll have to make an incision to get it out. You know? Like, cut the skin?”

Luffy just stared at the shiny scalpel. The light was flickering off it and he felt sick in his stomach. Knives were not his favourite thing in the world since they were one of the only things that could actually harm him, and it was even worse since Rokuro’s favourite thing seemed to be knives. Using every ounce of his willpower he suppressed his flinching reactions and tried to force the fear to the back of his mind.

He would not give in! Not to a goddamn inanimate object and certainly not to some psychopathic top-hat-wearing Marine bastard!

“Luffy?”

Oh shit! Chopper was asking him something. “Huh?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Just, get this thing out. Quickly...”

“Yosh, here I go.”

Luffy placed his bottom lip between his teeth and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Nami’s hand (which felt like it was going to break). He sucked in a deep breath and tensed his stomach muscles preparing for the worst. He flinched when the cold steel touched is bare skin.

His breathing and heart rate quickened but thankfully the others couldn’t hear it because the machine wasn’t hooked up to him anymore. Chopper’s face was twisted as he dragged the scalpel across his skin where the shard was lodged. Blood welled instantly and ran down his abs leaving a bloody tear streak.

Usopp closed his eyes before reopening one to watch the scene in slight morbid fascination. Chopper expertly cut the skin wide enough to find the glass shard’s hook and then proceeded to remove it using the tweezers.

There was not one Straw Hat in the room who didn’t gasp.

The glass shard was a little bigger than they’d first imagined. While it was lodged in Luffy’s skin they could see it was at least a centimetre thick and tall (not thinking about the bits hidden). Now it was in the open air, they realised another inch (A/N: 2 ½ centimetres) had been buried into his skin, and the hook added another 1 ½ centimetres onto the length.

Chopper dropped the shard into the bin with a ‘clink’ then wiped the blood from the small cut. He decided to put in a couple of stitches to help it heal, considering how deep it was. He sighed looking at Luffy. “Yosh, it’s done Luffy.”

When Luffy didn’t answer nor move, Nami shook his shoulder gently. “Luffy? Oi!”

He started and jerked, causing fresh blood to flow as he hissed in surprised pain. He blinked groggily and rubbed his eyes followed by the side of his head as he gave a nervous laugh. “I uh... I guess... I dozed off...”

“YEEK!” Usopp sucked his face in, before sobering up... well... becoming more dramatic and extreme. “Luffy, you can’t go to sleep! Don’t go into the light! Don’t go into the field of flowers!! Luffy!!”

“How the hell can I go into the light when you’re screeching your head off?”

“Eh?” Usopp looked a little off balance as Robin giggled while Franky and Brook laughed.

Sanji and Zoro both cracked smiles and Nami shook her head. “Geez. You’re just ridiculous. Can’t you behave yourself? Come on Luffy. It’s time for a bath. Usopp, change the sheets.”

“OI!” Usopp went to protest, but Nami was already helping Luffy limp out of the infirmary with Chopper in close pursuit. 

When the infirmary door closed and they heard Luffy (complaining), Nami (scolding him) and Chopper (trying to be the peace keeper) voices fade away along with their foot beats, 

Sanji lit a cigarette and looked at Zoro. “Oi. Did you see that?” 

“Yeah.” Zoro replied not looking at him.

Franky frowned. “Super see what?”

“Luffy was frightened.”

“Luffy-san was frightened? By what?” Brook asked.

“I’m assuming you both mean the scalpel Chopper had in his hand.” Robin said.

Zoro nodded. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

Usopp frowned at the swordsman. “How do you know?”

“The way he was sitting, his breathing, pupil dilation, physical reactions and his presence. It all shifted as soon as Chopper brought that into view.”

Chopper swallowed deeply. “Which means what?”

“It means that getting Luffy better might take longer than we thought. We still have a long way to go with fear and trauma as our enemies.”


	17. Chapter 17

Luffy whinged and whined and complained the entire time he was in the bath. He was in the water so he felt weak (or weaker than he already was), his new and old scars were itchy, his stitches were pulling, he was still bleeding (not excessively but enough to piss him off), his head hurt, he was tired and all in all becoming slightly pissed off.

He didn’t want to be angry at his nakama... but the events that had taken place over the last few days were starting to get to him. He’d been severely hurt, broken down in front of everyone, started to feel a tiny bit better, slipped backwards and became worse again, broke down again, felt better and then been hit like a cyclone followed by a bombardment from his nakama.

He knew they loved him and they were just trying to help him get back on his feet (literally as the case may be), but all their pity and concern were suffocating him. His anger at himself for being so weak and needing to rely on them so much mixed with the feeling of suffocation from them was beginning to form into anger directed towards them.

It was taking almost all his strength to keep it together. Sometimes he just felt like telling them to ‘piss off’ and leave him alone. But if he did that, they would think they’ve done something wrong... which they hadn’t...

God! Someday’s he hated being Captain!

Nami poked him in the cheek and he mentally screamed at his hand not to slap hers away. “Luffy? Are you ok?”

“Hmm? Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You’re making that face.”

“What face?”

_“That_ face.”

“This is my nothing face.”

“No its not. It’s your ‘I’m-thinking-about-something-that’s-frustrating-me’ face.”

He gave her an incredulous look. “I do NOT have a face like that!”

“You do! The nerve above your eyebrows twitch and they crease together, while your lips press together into a thin line and your cheek bones tighten.”

Luffy stared in surprise and a little annoyance. It was pretty unnerving how she could pick his feelings through his face (even if he didn’t change it at all!). Chopper’s eyes widened. “Nami! How much about Luffy do you know?!”

Nami grinned and flicked her hair. “Please! I know pretty much all of the facial expressions you guys pull. The only one I can’t figure out is Robin. And Brook but he doesn’t have any skin so it’s a bit harder.”

“Even me?”

“Even you Chopper.”

“ARGH!! Nami!! That’s so weird!!”

Luffy rubbed his temples. He was feeling tired. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a few minutes... he didn’t make a few seconds before Nami was poking him again. This time he slapped her hand away.

“What are you doing, Nami!”

He didn’t see it, but Nami’s eyes flinched at the sudden roughness towards her. But she kept it hidden. No point in making the situation worse. “You’re not allowed to sleep yet. And don’t pick at me, it’s the great Doctor Chopper’s orders.”

“Nami! Don’t blame this on me!” Chopper yelled. But then his tone changed. “~Don’t think you can make it better by calling me the great Doctor! ~Bastard!”

Luffy pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. “Ok so when can I go back to sleep?”

“You’ve been awake for almost an hour now, so... maybe only another hour and a half?”

“An hour and a half?!”

Nami frowned at Luffy’s outburst. “Luffy? Is there something you want to say to us? You seem to be... really on edge.”

_Shit!_ Luffy forced everything to the bottom of his stomach and told his emotions to ‘piss off’. Then he looked at her. “No, sorry. I’m... I’m just tired and I just don’t... I don’t feel good and I’m in the water and I’m just tired...” He looked at Chopper and pulled his lips up to a small tired smile. “I’m really sorry Chopper.”

“That’s ok Luffy. And you can get out now. I’ll wrap your wounds when we get back downstairs.”

Luffy didn’t hesitate to start shifting, eager to get the hell out of the water. Nami stood along with Chopper and helped pull him out of the bath, then they waited- holding him steady (Nami courteously looking away)- as he dried himself off and pulled on a fresh pair of shorts.

After he’d dressed himself, Chopper and Nami helped him back to the infirmary- which had been immaculately cleaned by the remaining Straw Hats who were seated in various spots around the room waiting for his arrival. It made his jaw twitch.

Zoro was the first to speak. “So what happens now?”

Chopper let go of Luffy and moved across to his doctor’s desk. He picked up a sheet of paper with Luffy’s current medical details on it and frowned at it. “Hmm... Let’s see... As far as injuries go, there’s nothing life threatening anymore. Luffy might still need the oxygen mask at night because his body will be relaxed and he won’t be able to push his body to work harder like he has been when he’s awake.”

Luffy glared at Chopper. He hated how Chopper’s doctoring instincts and skills made it easier for him to pick up on injuries or pain that he or the others were feeling, and that he could see through their facades. He also swore that the fact Chopper had a heightened sense of smell and hearing as a reindeer may have something to do with it.

“Ok, so aside from needing the oxygen mask at night, what else is up?” Franky asked.

“Well... as I said earlier his cuts and stitches are healing, so I don’t have to do anything about that, so-”

Luffy rolled his eyes and sighed before pushing past Nami to hop towards the bed. She squeaked in surprise to start with before quickly slipping under his arm again to give him support off his left broken hip. He muttered a quick ‘thanks’ as he sat down on the bed and then lay down.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he felt instant relief. The pounding headache started to fade and his wounds embraced the soft feeling of the mattress and pillow. He closed his eyes and just focused on his breathing; trying to breathe without having to force his body to work harder... it wasn’t really working.

“Luffy-san?”

He blinked his eyes open and felt his heart lurch into his throat as he saw Brook’s hollow eyes and pale skinless skull over the top of him. He loved Brook to bits! He as an awesome musician- an awesome skeleton musician- an awesome skeleton musician with an AFRO!!! But ever since the Rokuro thing, he had become slightly... jumpy... which he was sure he’d get over eventually... hopefully...

“~Luuuuuuuufy-saaaaaaan?”

Luffy blinked again at Brook’s singsong voice. “Huh?”

“Chopper-san was talking to you, Luffy-san.”

“Oh, uh. Sorry, Chopper. What did you say?”

“I said, I’ve done a few other tests and although your cuts and stitches are healing, your hip, sternum and lung will still be sore for a few more days.” Chopper repeated for apparently the second time.

Usopp’s jaw literally hit the deck and his eyes popped out of his head. “C-Chopper... d-did you say... they’ll be sore for... for a few more days? Like... actual days? Not weeks but... days?!”

“Yeah. Based on the rate that Luffy is healing at, I’m estimating he’ll be out of action and unable to walk for another five days at least, and probably not moving normally for another week and a half.”

Luffy’s eyes narrowed and he growled to himself. _5 days my ass!_

“Isn’t that _SUPER_ Luffy?” Franky grinned.

Luffy pulled on his smile. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s super.”

It was pathetic. Oh God were his efforts pathetic... he’d have to slap himself later, but right now he was too tired to want to do anything except sleep. And then Chopper just made his day a little more infuriating.

“You’re going to have to sit up, Luffy.”

“Why? Chopper?”

“Because I have to redo your bandages.”

Luffy frowned, pouting slightly. This was exactly the last thing he wanted to do right now! “I don’t wanna.”

Usopp grinned and gave a short bark of laugh. “Don’t worry Luffy! We’ll be here for moral support!”

“I feel so much better.” He replied dryly as he sat up, the pounding returning to his skull and the burning through his stitches.

“Oi, oi. What’s with that tone? Aren’t you happy?”

“No. I’m tired, and I’m sore and you guys just won’t leave me alone.”

Chopper hesitated as he picked up fresh bandages and Nami bit her bottom lip. Luffy’s voice had been a little sharper and crueller than she was sure he’d intended... but the lying sharpshooter took it in his stride.

“Come on now, Luffy. Put it this way; you get your wounds redone, you get better faster. The faster you get better, the faster you can get your revenge on all of us.”

Chopper shook his head as he started to wrap Luffy’s head, chest and calf, which were the only parts that really needed wrapping now. The smaller cuts and bruises would heal on their own, but the stitches and more serious wounds were the ones that needed the extra support and cushioning that the bandages provided. 

Luffy, meanwhile, actually seemed to be considering Usopp’s ‘suggestion’. Franky smiled and punched Usopp lightly. “Oi, now Usopp! Don’t go giving him ideas!”

“Yeah. That’s right Usopp-san. We don’t know what he’ll have planned for us.”

Usopp grinned at Brook and Franky over his shoulder. “Oh! You’re right! Who knows what kind of evil rubbery revenge he could have planned for us! Oh what have I done!”

Sanji rolled his eyes at Usopp’s melodramatic wailings. He always took the joke too far.

“Trust me, I’ll think of something.”

The blonde’s eyebrow shot up. Usopp’s melodramatic wailings might be annoying at times, but at least they had Luffy’s attention... but he was still wailing and it was starting to piss him off now.

“See?! He’s already planning it now! There’s no help for us! We’re all going to be beaten by whatever revenge he has for us!” Usopp placed his arm over his eyes and started acting like he was crying. “Noooooooo! I’m so sorry I didn’t get to achieve my dream of going to Elbaf! But it was all my selfish Captain’s fault!!”

Chopper’s face dropped and a cloud of mock horror descended over him. “Usopp... you really need to stop that... you’re just making the situation worse...”

Robin giggled behind one raised hand as Usopp ignored Chopper and continued his relentless rantings. “I think Usopp should be more worried about what Zoro and Sanji will do, before he worries about what Luffy will do.”

Chopper frowned, then saw exactly what she meant. Sanji and Zoro looked pissed to boot. Sanji’s cigarette was being ground between his teeth and Zoro’s eye was hard and demonic-like. They were getting more and more pissed off with each passing second, and Chopper was sure their rage was not going to end well.

A little dejectedly, he shuffled across to his doctor’s stuff and prepared for the wounds which he was sure would soon appear on the sharpshooters body.

“Argh! Why did we have to have such a monster for a Captain! We’re all doomed to a rubber revenge! We’ll never escape it! We should just abandon Sunny while we still have our lives! It’s the only way can survive his vengeance! There’s no other-”

“SHUT THE HELL UP!”

Usopp was suddenly sent flying as Sanji kicked him in the shoulder and Zoro punched him in the jaw. He rubbed his cheek bone as he sat up and swore at the Demon Duo. “SANJI! ZORO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!”

Sanji’s eyes went white as he sharktoothed at the sharpshooter. “SHUT UP!! YOU’RE SO LOUD AND ANNOYING!! JUST LEAVE US ALL SOME PEACE AND QUIET!!”

Zoro’s face was almost a replica of Sanji’s. “STOP YOU’RE OBNOXIOUS WAILINGS AND SHUT UP!!”

Chopper sweatdropped. “It’s gotten way out of control...”

Robin nodded. “Yeah. There’s no going back now.”

Brook raised his hands in front of him and waved them. “Now, now you guys! There’s really no reason to be fighting! Anyway... you shouldn’t be fighting in the infirmary at all...”

Franky nodded. “Skeleton bro is super right you two. You shouldn’t fight in here. Right? Chopper?”

Chopper’s face dropped resignedly. “Ah... just don’t destroy anything and leave me out of it...”

Usopp jumped to his feet. “Yeah! See! You shouldn’t fight in here! Listen to the robot and the skeleton.” He crossed his arms and gained a superior smirk. “I’ll let you escape the fury of the great Captain Usopp for now.”

Both Demon’s turned their furious gaze towards him and growled. “Why you...”

“Huh?” Usopp’s face dropped as Zoro curled a hand around his katana.

“You’ve really done it now, Usopp.”

Zoro sliced sideways, aiming for Usopp. He shrieked in surprise and jumped back his body flailing madly. Zoro didn’t follow him, but apparently they weren’t finished their fight.

“What was that for you baka marimo!”

“Shut up! It’s your fault for being so noisy, you stupid long nose!”

“Who are you calling a long nose, you one eyed sword freak!”

“WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARD! I’LL CUT YOU TO SHREDS!”

“ARGH!! FRANKY!! BROOK!! SAVE ME!!!”

“Super fight your own battles, Usopp.”

“You shouldn’t fight everyone. Why don’t we sing and dance instead?” Brook asked, bringing out his violin. Usopp agreed and as he struck up a tune, the both of them started dancing and singing very loudly. Zoro and Sanji were yelling at them to ‘shut the hell up’, but it wasn’t doing much except making the situation louder.

Nami’s forehead started to twitch in frustration as they continued their very loud, screams and insults at each other. Just as she was about to yell at them (especially Usopp), she heard a short, exhale of air through someone’s nose. Turning she saw Luffy watching the ‘show’.

He was smiling. An actual, real-life Luffy smile.

She could see by his facial expression and body language that he was tired, but he was watching Usopp, amusement twinkling in his eyes and a smile on his face.

Granted, it wasn’t his full closed eye dorky grin and ‘Shishishi’ laugh, but the real Luffy smile was there. He had cracked a smile after only three days of being back.

Nami almost cried in relief. “Oi! Shut up and look at this!” She called quietly to the others.

“What is it Nami-swan!” Sanji twirled.

“W-what’s up Nami?” Usopp asked warily watching her, Sanji and Zoro all at once.

Everyone looked at her expectantly. She pointed to the bed where their wounded Captain lay. He’d fallen asleep, exhaustion once again claiming him, but this time it was different. His body looked relaxed, more natural and his breathing was slightly deeper. But the biggest improvement was the smile which was still planted on his face even as he slept.

Usopp grinned and nudged Zoro with his elbow. “Perhaps not as long as you thought it would, hey? Zoro?”

Zoro, despite himself, smiled at the sharpshooter. “Perhaps not.”


	18. Chapter 18

When Luffy awoke the only other person in the room was Brook. He was sitting in the corner with his knees to his chest, quietly humming ‘Binks Sake’ and rocking slowly from side to side. He watched him for a moment, until the skeleton noticed him.

“Oh! Luffy-san! You’re awake!”

“Yeah. What time is it?”

“Ah, it’s just after lunch. Everyone should still be eating.”

“You’re not eating?”

“I’ll have my lunch later Luffy-san. I can’t leave you here alone.”

Luffy’s heart swelled at the same time his frustration reappeared. He loved how his nakama always wanted to be there for him, but he hated the bit that made him a liability to them. They couldn’t have a normal day with him like this. They had to help him, watch over him, comfort him most of the day, and it nearly drove him insane.

“You can go and have lunch Brook. I’m fine.”

“Eh? Luffy-san? Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you here-”

“I SAID I’M FINE!” He snapped.

Brook recoiled in shock and Luffy swore to himself. “Luffy-san?”

Luffy inhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few more deep breaths, he removed his hand and forced himself to sit up. Brook also stood, protesting that he should ‘lie back down’ and ‘stop it’, but he waved him away and sat up. His lung swore bloody murder at him while his hip and head screeched for attention as well. He told them to go to Hell and looked at Brook.

“Brook. I’m sorry. I’m just feeling a little tired and just... not like myself. I’ve been stuck in this damn bed for 3 days, except for today when I was tossed from it by a cyclone. And I haven’t had anything to eat in about a week, so I’m feeling a bit off. I’ll be fine honestly. You go and have lunch and I’ll wait here and probably go back to sleep.” _From utter boredom..._ His voice was tired and resigned, barely hiding the underlying frustration.

Brook stayed still for a few more minutes, just silently staring at his Captain. Luffy was... different... he just wasn’t himself and Brook honestly couldn’t blame him. When he first met Luffy (and every moment afterwards), he was an energetic ball of rubber who couldn’t spend 5 seconds without being loud or bouncing off the walls. To be stuck in bed, in pain and not even being able to eat... well, it was like he was a caged animal. It made him feel a little sick.

But instead he smiled and sat down on Chopper’s doctor chair. “Alright, Luffy-san. I’ll go and have lunch, but first! I’ll hum Binks’ Sake one more time. I didn’t get to finish it after all.” He added as Luffy looked ready to object.

But once he added the last sentence, Luffy stopped and considered it. Technically, he had interrupted Brook’s ‘artwork’ so respect stated that he should agree to his terms. Besides... he loved Binks’ Sake.

As Brook started humming, Luffy allowed his eyes to close and he felt his body slowly start to fall back against the bed. As he just listened, his body relaxed and his breathing slowed as he smiled gently to himself. Brook’s slow humming was calming and it just made him feel better. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’d pretty much only been sleeping, he would have slept.

The disappointment set in when Brook finished humming. There were some shuffling noises, and he heard Chopper’s chair roll backwards, but there were no sounds of footsteps telling Luffy that Brook was moving, but not leaving.

“Brook,” He sighed, rolling his head to look at him. He opened his eyes and the next sentence stuck in his throat. He sat up bolt right, while his heart beat escalated, beeping loudly through the room by the machine.

Chopper’s empty chair was slowly rolling to the side of the infirmary. Brook’s body twitched and spasmed as he hung by a rope around his neck somehow looped through the infirmary celing. Rokuro stood beside Brook’s hanging body holding onto the rope and grinning wickedly.

His head turned and his eyes met Luffy’s. The grin widened and his pupils shrunk as they went almost completely white. He let go of the rope and Luffy watched in horror as Brook dropped to the ground without a sound, and stayed where he was. Rokuro started walking towards him, his voice like a snake’s hiss. “That’s one down... only seven to go...”

Luffy’s mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Luffy had completely frozen, all his muscles tensed, his lungs screamed for air as he stopped breathing but all his mind could think was ‘get the fuck out’. Rokuro’s bony hands grabbed his shoulders and Luffy expelled whatever little air he had left as a screech of fear.

“Luffy-san! Luffy-san! WAKE UP!! Oi! LUFFY-SAN!!”

Luffy’s eyes snapped open and his breathing suddenly jump started as he gasped for air. Beside him, Brook was gripping his shoulders and shaking them gently but firmly. Tears formed in his eyes as he tore his terrified gaze down to stare at the sheets on his bed. His eyes were wide, white and wild and his face held absolute terror. His heart rate slowed just a little as he began to regain oxygen, but he kept a death grip on the sheets.

“Luffy-san! What the hell happened!”

Luffy shook his head, struggling to breathe. “N-nothing... s-sorry Brook... I just... I don’t know what happened... I just... I don’t know... I-I’m ok... I’m ok, I’m ok...”

Brook frowned. That was becoming more like a chant than a convincing statement... and Luffy definitely didn’t look ok. He was pale, a cold sweat had suddenly started over his whole body, and he could see every muscle was tense. He’d been asleep for no longer than 2 minutes, but something had almost killed him. It had terrified Brook when he’s suddenly stopped breathing and lurched into a sitting position before screaming. He’d never seen someone asleep act like that! Especially not with their eyes open!

“You don’t look ok, Luffy-san... maybe I should get Chopper-san-”

“No!” Luffy grabbed Brooks’s wrist, startling the skeleton with his death grip. He inhaled shakily forcing his hand to relax a little, and strained to calm himself down. He forced a small weak smile. “I- I’m really ok, Brook. I just... my... my lung... it-it just suddenly started hurting. But it’s ok now! Re-ally! I promise, if anything else happens, I’ll call for you guys.”

Brook looked ready to interject and argue. Luffy was a terrible liar and everyone knew it. He couldn’t lie to save himself, and why he was lying now was beyond Brook. But before he could get a word out, Luffy let out a deep sigh. “Brook, I’m fine. Please just, go and have your lunch and I’ll still be here when you get back. I-I’m ok now. Really. I just... I just don’t want to keep you here. I can look after myself for an hour. Really.”

Brook couldn’t deny that he half sounded like he didn’t want to be a burden to everyone, but there was still fear lacing his voice. “Luffy-san...”

“Please Brook. I’m fine. I just need to be alone for a minute. Ok?”

Reluctantly Brook nodded. Luffy released his wrist and Brook was shocked at the sudden relief in his joint. Luffy had really had a strong grip on it! He picked up his cane, and walked out of the door, giving Luffy one last glance before he left. Luffy gave a small smile as he closed the door and headed towards the kitchen. He was definitely telling everyone about the strange occurrence... maybe they could help him figure it out?

Luffy used his Haki to make sure Brook had left, but he was fidgety and tense all at the same time. Once Brook was well into the kitchen, he lost his grip on the Haki and fell into panic again. The room suddenly felt very small and the air became stale. The creaking of Sunny’s floorboards weren’t relaxing or comforting, but scared the shit out of him.

The silence in the room was deafening, and his mind started to search for noises to convince itself it wasn’t alone. Which was disastrous to Luffy. He could hear squeaking, chains rattling and blades being drawn. He was waiting for Rokuro to step out of any corner at any second.

He heard sinister laughter and fear crawled up his spine as his mind kept screaming at him. He didn’t want to look. If he didn’t see it, it wasn’t real. He wanted to get out! But his body wasn’t listening to him. He couldn’t move, the fear had frozen him to the bed.

A footstep sounded across in the corner causing Luffy’s head to slowly turn to the side, his heart racing in expectant fear. His throat was dry, tears were already starting to form against his will and his lips were trembling. He hiccupped as the tears fell and he started sobbing.

The room was completely empty, aside from Luffy’s sobbing and the terrifying sounds of the source of his nightmares.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> A/N: Really short chapter but bear with me.
> 
> And if you haven’t figured it out yet, I’ll explain the sudden dramatic changes to the way Luffy acts. Eg: The way he’s fine then suddenly starts screaming/crying.
> 
> First off, you’ll notice that as he gets slowly better, the serious screaming/crying really only occurs when he’s asleep. This is because of a few reasons:
> 
> They are nightmares that Luffy’s experiencing  
> Luffy’s not awake so he doesn’t have a whole lot of control over how he reacts to them  
> Because what happened to Luffy occurred in a dark room, by himself (excluding Rokuro) it has instilled a fear of the dark (which becomes more obvious later) and being alone (which he hides to subconsciously fight his own fears) into him as well as the Fear Fear drug from way back when made his nightmares seem realistic, so his mind is having a really hard time sorting out whether his nightmares are real or just nightmares.  
> It’s like when you were little and had a really bad nightmare and were scared shitless for the rest of the night, except this is a really serious case and the effects carry on for quite a while.
> 
> Hope that clears a few things up. I originally had Rokuro as a figment of his imagination actually in the room, with him but that was way too difficult to write!! Seriously... I tried like a whole chapter and ended up face palming so many times I had hand prints on my forehead.
> 
> So... I hope this is going alright and I always appreciate comments.


	19. Chapter 19

Brook walked through the kitchen door slowly. His head was down and cane heavy on his arm as his entire body felt hollow. He had no idea what had just happened... the image was still fresh in his mind... Luffy sitting up, his eyes dark and hollow... his fear stricken face and the scream...

Looking around the room, everyone’s eyes were tense and bodies rigid. Brook was surprised that none of them had come barging into the room... although they all looked ready to... he briefly wondered what had stopped them from doing just that.

Usopp licked his lips, his throat shaking slightly. “W-what happened Brook? We heard... we heard Luffy scream and then... you were yelling and then it all stopped... what happened?”

Brook shook his head slowly. “I-I have no idea... he woke up and asked what time it was... then told me to leave for lunch. He seemed... frustrated...”

Why he was frustrated, Brook had no idea. He could guess that part of it was the fact he couldn’t walk and couldn’t do what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it (and the pain), but he didn’t think that was enough of a reason for him to snap at his nakama...

Franky’s steel arm found his bony shoulder and he jumped out of his temporary daze. Realizing everyone was waiting for him to continue, he started talking again. “I told him I’d leave after Binks’ Sake because... well because he loves that song... but when I finished... just as I was about to leave, he muttered my name. I thought he wanted something, his eyes were open... but then he sat up and stopped breathing... his eyes... they were so, so, scared. Then he started screaming.”

He paused, remembering the way Luffy’s wide, white, terrified eyes looked at him. The way he screamed, something was off about it. “He-I think he was asleep with his eyes open… H-he woke up not long after that and told me to leave again... so I did.”

No one spoke for a long time. They were all mulling over what Brook had told them and trying to figure out what was wrong with their beloved Captain. Finally, Chopper cleared his throat gaining everyone’s attention.

“I think... I think the problem is Luffy’s mental state. His physical state is only a small part of what’s causing him to act like this. We all know Luffy’s in pain and isn’t feeling good at all, but he’s strong and healing quickly which leaves his mentality. Luffy has been severely traumatized by whatever he went through with that guy- Rokuro- and it’s probably the cause for all his night terrors and sudden screaming. But while it’s damaged his mind, and although he might not know it, he’s still fighting his fear.”

“How can he not know if he’s fighting his fears or this trauma?” Nami asked.

Robin turned to the Navigator to explain. “Surely everyone has noticed how Luffy acts during the day? He keeps a lid on the pain and fear and hides everything behind a facade. We’ve all seen it, and in the way he wants to be left alone, he knows that in the end the only one who’ll be able to fight these fears is himself.”

_That_ made Nami bristle. Luffy had done so much for all of them in the crew, so why the fuck did he still think he had to do it himself! “But he doesn’t have to fight them himself! He has us! Why doesn’t he-”

“I think that’s part of it.” Chopper interjected. “Luffy may be unconsciously acting on auto-pilot as the Captain he acted like before the incident.”

Zoro nodded. “As a Captain it’s his burden to bear the responsibility of not just his own life, but the life of his crew and his ship. In the end a Captain’s reckless decision, selfishness or weakness could end in disaster for all of us. Luffy might believe that he should fight his own demons as part of his duty as Captain.”

“Luffy makes reckless and selfish decisions all the time! Why is it different now! Why is it when he _IS_ in a moment of weakness, and really needs help, he doesn’t fucking ask for it!” Nami yelled.

Sanji looked taken aback as did the rest of the crew. It was rare to see Nami swear like that. Although she wasn’t showing it very much, she was terrified. She was scared of losing Luffy when he was right in front of her and she could help him. In truth, they all were, but this whole situation had her _really_ wound up. She wouldn’t be swearing like that otherwise.

“We know Nami! But we can’t do anything to help him if we don’t know what the problem is.” Usopp reasoned.

Chopper nodded. “Yeah. He’s right Nami. If we knew what was making him so terrified, then we could find out a way to make him feel better about it. But he doesn’t want to talk about it, because of his stubbornness and ‘Captain’s burden’, and there’s no way we can force him to talk about it. We can really only hope that eventually he’ll open up to us and we can get some hints into what’s been happening in his mind. But until then...”

He broke off and looked around the room for support. Sanji inhaled smoke and held it in his lungs as he spoke. “Until then, we just have to be patient.”

He exhaled the smoke and Zoro nodded in silent agreement. Nami’s anger subsided slightly. As much as it pained her, she knew they were right. But just because they had to wait for Luffy didn’t mean she couldn’t try to talk to him about it...

Right then and there she decided that they should start trying to find out what happened to Luffy and how they could help him heal. It was going to be, for lack of better terms, a bitch of a time, but she was sure they’d push through.

“Ne, guys...” Nami paused as everyone turned their attention to her. “We really need to do something... about Luffy. I know he’s stubborn and selfish and would rather die than burden us, but it’s killing him. It’s literally killing him.”

She bit her lip forcing her voice to stop shaking. Everyone was looking at her, and she refused to cry. “I-I don’t want you to force it out of him, but. J-just keep asking what’s wrong and what he saw and just try to get some hints out of him... We’re his nakama, we have to be there for him.”

Sanji smiled, exhaling smoke and watching it spiral into thin air. “Yeah. Nami-san’s right. We have to get Luffy back to the shitty rubber Captain we all know, and that means he has to talk to us at some point.”

Usopp gave a grim smile. “Yeah. Knowing Luffy, he’ll fold eventually...”

He let his sentence drop off as doubt flickered behind his eyes. Zoro, because Zoro knew everything, added his doubts to his statement. “Luffy is highly stubborn. He won’t fold that easily, and especially not because we ask him to.”

Robin smiled. “I’m sure if we’re gentle about the subject, he’ll open up to it more.”

Usopp looked at the black-haired archaeologist and had a sense of déjà vu. They’d had a similar issue with Robin years ago with CP9. She hadn’t wanted to talk about her past, and some of it was still unclear to the crew. He knew personally that Luffy was stubborner than Robin... but she had a certain aura about her that had him wondering if she knew something the rest of them didn’t.

He didn’t have more than several seconds to think on that thought before everyone jumped as once again, a blood-curdling scream of fear rang out through the ship.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy’s scream ricocheted off every wooden beam Sunny was made of. Usopp almost choked on his own saliva, before he realised his feet were already moving him towards the infirmary.

Zoro and Sanji were in the lead, with Chopper very close behind followed by himself and Nami next to him. He could hear the others coming and heard a loud crash as the table flipped and plates smashed to the kitchen ground.

The infirmary door was kicked open and everyone gasped as they saw Luffy straining against empty air, screaming and crying. His arms were pulled out by his side like someone had tied his wrists to the sides of the bed and his neck seemed to be pulled backwards as if a noose was attached... but there was only empty air.

“What the hell is happening?!” Sanji yelled.

“Chopper! Chopper, what’s happening!” Zoro bellowed.

“I don’t know! I can’t see anything wrong, I just don’t know!”

“What the hell do we do!” Franky shouted.

“Oi, oi, Luffy!” Usopp yelled, shoving past Chopper, Zoro and Sanji to get to him. His hands found his shoulders, and he cringed as Luffy screamed louder. “Luffy! Get a hold of yourself! Come on! You’ve got to wake up! Open your eyes! You’re on Sunny! ON SUNNY! LUFFY!”

Usopp let out a gasp of surprise as Luffy’s hands snatched his arms, the nails digging deep into the skin as his eyes snapped open instantly finding his sharpshooters.

His breathing was very quick and shallow, his eyes red, wide and hazy like he hadn’t slept in days and his hands felt slick with cold sweat on Usopp’s arms. Now he was looking, Usopp could see his black hair was wet and stuck to his face.

Luffy’s eyes creased at Usopp, before they darted around the room and his panicking breathing started to slow as he recognised the place he was in and the people he was with. He didn’t let go of Usopp as he wet his dry lips, forcing the fear in his stomach back down.

“U-Usopp?”

“Yeah. Yeah Luffy, it’s really me. We’re all here on Sunny.”

“We’re- wait. On Sunny? We’re really on Sunny?”

“Yeah. Of course Luffy.” Usopp paused before his mind started a new question without his permission. “Where else did you think we were?”

He watched his Captain shake his head in disbelief and confused fear. “I-I do-don’t know... I could have sworn... I mean I thought I was... h-he was...”

He broke his sentence off with a sharp click of his teeth and set his jaw tightly as his mind caught up with the fact that his nakama were in the room with him.  His eyes walled up most of the fear and distressing emotions he felt and he finally dropped Usopp’s arms.

Nami silently swore to herself as she watched her Capatins actions and knew that for the time being, there was nothing they could do. He had walled up everything again and it would be impossible to get it out of him now. Nonetheless she tried. “Where did you think you were, Luffy?”

He looked at her and she saw the determined stubbornness behind the fear and exhaustion. “I don’t remember. I thought I was in a different room. Don’t worry about it though.”

Damn his stubbornness!

Luffy swallowed the bile in his throat. He hated lying. He didn’t want to lie to his nakama. He wasn’t even any good at lying! But he had to. He couldn’t let his weakness burden them. He was already a liability to them.

But by God he swore everything was real.

He saw the walls peel away and the stone table reappear. He saw chains spring from under the table and he felt them wrap around his arms and neck. Hell, he had screamed, struggling against them as they had tightened! He heard Rokuro laugh and saw the knife he brandished. And now they were telling him it wasn’t real, and he was safe on Sunny.

He was ready to get off this fucking Merry-Go-Round.

“What did you see Luffy?”

“Where were you?”

“Are you ok, Luffy-san?”

“What happened Luffy-bro?”

The throbbing in his head got louder as he was bombarded by questions about his state, what he saw and what was wrong. He didn’t have time to say a single word before his nakama presented him with another three. The world was spinning and he raised a hand to his head, tears forming in his eyes as exhaustion rocked his body.

And then there was silence. At first, Luffy thought the amount of noise in the room caused his eardrums to explode... but he was made of rubber so that couldn’t really work... the answer presented itself in the form of painkillers and sleeping pills in a small plastic container that Chopper was handing him.

Apparently surprised, everyone had stopped and watched as the little doctor handed him the pills. “You, you really look like you need these.”

Luffy smiled and took the pills, looking forward a little too much to the bliss numbing and a good sleep the pills entailed. “Thankyou Chopper.”

“Luffy?” Chopper’s voice was hesitant as he spoke, but Luffy watched as the conviction hardened in his eyes. “Luffy. It would probably be a good idea to talk about, about what you’ve been seeing in your dreams. You don’t have to tell us everything, but you should tell us a few things. You never know it could help you a little.”

Luffy knew he was right. He really should talk to someone about it... his nakama were there for him after all. But he just couldn’t bring himself to use them like a damn counsellor! He needed something to distract them. Something, anything!

His eyes landed on one person and an almost grin appeared on his lips. His trustworthy, diligent, reliable, dear First Mate, Zoro. Zoro who would help Luffy no matter what the circumstances, or the consequences.

“How long has it been since you’ve slept, Zoro?”

Luffy might as well have put a bomb under Zoro. The swordsman’s eye widened in horror as he realised his Captain had noticed the exhaustion in his eye and the dark rings beneath them. He silently swore that one day he’d kill the rubber idiot.

“Zoro! Have you slept at all!” Nami asked, now only realising what her Captian did. She couldn’t believe none of them had noticed. The more she looked at him, the more obvious it became.

Zoro clenched his jaw, before muttering a reply. “I’ve had four or five hours sleep.”

“Since when!” Franky asked. Now something had been said, everyone could see just how weary the swordsman actually was. And the shock just kept coming.

“Since Luffy was kidnapped.” Was the muttered response.

Chopper looked absolutely horrified. Zoro hadn’t slept in 6 days... 6 DAYS! His doctor instincts snapped into place and he started yelling. “Zoro! You need to take these pills and go to sleep.”

He handed Zoro two sleeping pills and the swordsman looked at them in disgust. “I don’t need those! I’m fine!”

“Zoro... I’m pretty sure that you could be beaten by a low ranking Marine.” Nami said, only half joking. Zoro’s glare almost sent shivers down her spine. _Almost._

“I bet Coby or that blonde dude could beat you.” Luffy pitched in half-happily. His distraction plan was working perfectly. Now all he needed to do was take the pills before Zoro killed him and the others noticed his intentions...

“Zoro-san, maybe you should have a good sleep.” Brook pitched in and that almost caused Zoro to snap.

He slapped the pills away listening as they went flying across the room. “I do not need some ridiculous pills! I am fine! I will sleep when I want to sleep and not beforehand! Got it!”

Everyone was numb with surprise... except apparently Chopper. Zoro let out a grunt of surprise and maybe slight unexpected pain, and turned his wide eye to face the tiny doctor. “Chopper... wha-what the hell...?”

Chopper grimanced as he removed the needle from Zoro’s leg. “Sorry Zoro. But you need your sleep.”

The swordsman growled one last time before his eye rolled in the back of his head and he fell asleep. Brook managed to catch him before he hit the ground and Usopp made a yelp of surprise.

“Chopper! What did you do!” Nami squeaked.

“Oh dear.” Robin smiled.

Chopper put the needle away. “It’s a sedative. It’ll work the same way as a sleeping pill, except it’s a bit stronger and the effects will last longer. At least this way he’ll get about three hours sleep.” He made a face before finishing with, “I’ll just have to keep injecting him till I’m satisfied.”

Usopp looked at Chopper with comically wide eyes. “Chopper...” His voice was quiet and almost squeaky like; just the way it went when he tried to reason with Luffy... like about the damn Kraken’s size. “Y-you really scare me sometimes Chopper...”

“Shitty marimo had it coming anyway.” Sanji said, not feeling sorry for the swordsman at all, maybe even a little bit jealous... maybe he should get Chopper to hook him up with some of that...

“I’ll take Zoro-san to his room to sleep.” Brook said as he started dragging the unconscious swordsman out the door. Once they were gone, everyone’s attention turned back to Luffy.

“Damn it!” Nami swore in frustration.

Luffy had managed to sneakily take the pills and was now asleep, a small content half-smirk playing on his lips. His distraction worked and he was rewarded with his First Mate and himself receiving the peaceful, painless sleeps they damn well deserved. He was pretty proud of himself (before he’d fallen asleep).

Usopp sighed in defeat, his shoulders dropping. “Damn... he did it again.”

Chopper shook his head and Robin giggled. “I guess he beats us again.”

Franky couldn’t help but smile. “He always was a smart bugger during a fight. Even if it wasn’t a physical one.”

Nami watched Luffy and smiled. “It would appear so.” She agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chopper spent the rest of the afternoon continuously injecting Zoro with the sedative and handing Luffy sleeping drugs whenever he woke up. Eventually, however, both reached the limit they were allowed everyday... also Zoro had to eat... Chopper didn’t want Zoro to wake up... he valued his life...

Sanji cooked quietly, chewing on his cigarette. There just didn’t seem to be enough food... there just wasn’t enough for everyone. His every instinct told him to search the galley high and low for the massive amounts of food that would be needed to satisfy the crews hunger. His mind told him that the Captain couldn’t eat so there was no need for that food.

It was killing him! He just wanted Luffy to get better and eat so he could cook the meals he always did and fufuil his duty on the ship. It was killing him! He briefly wondered how long it would be until Luffy could eat... he’d have to ask Chopper later...

“CHOPPER!!”

That’s if Chopper survived the next several minutes.

At the sound of the swordsman’s furious bellowing Chopper dove behind Nami’s elbow, begging her to hide him. She smiled, patting his head, comforting him that everything would be ok and that Usopp would protect him.

When Usopp started to shark-tooth at her, he crawled over to Robin and sat behind her instead. Zoro came bursting through the door like the Devil himself, Wado unsheathed and in hand, red eye searching for the little doctor he was going to skin alive for drugging him.

“Chopper! You-”

“I’msorryZoroI’msorryIdidn’tmeantodon’tkillmepleaseitwasforyourownhealthandsafetyweneedyoutobeokwhileLuffyisn’tanditwastheonlythingIcouldthinkofdon’tberash!” Choppers sentence became squashed together as he screeched rapidly, trying to deter the swordsman from killing him.

Zoro stood fuming and growling at him until his attention was captured by Robin. “Stop it Zoro. You’re scaring our doctor. What would we do if Chopper was incapitated? Both you and Luffy would be out of commission.”

Zoro’s glare was still locked firmly onto Chopper (who was sniffling behind Robin’s arm and nodding in agreement with tears in his eyes), but his mind was starting to reason with him. It _was_ the best sleep he’d had for days... and he _was_ feeling much better... and he _knew_ he had to keep his strength up to look after the crew... but-

“If the shitty marimo wants to die, let him. That just makes me First Mate when he does die.”

Electricity sparked and the nerves in his forehead twitched. “What was that love-cook? I’ll slice you in half.”

Sanji shrugged and turned back to his cooking. “Then take care of yourself. Baka.”

Surprise slapped Zoro in the face. He really couldn’t stand the shitty love-cook, but sometimes he had his days. Nami meanwhile was glaring at them with narrowed eyes. “I’m pretty sure I joined the crew before you, so that’d make me First Mate before you.”

Usopp sat beside her a similar expression on his face. “Be honest, the great Captain Usopp would be First Mate before any of you.”

Robin cocked her head to the side. “Is this really the conversation you ought to be having over dinner? Especially you Nami. You have Luffy’s watch tonight, if I’m not mistaken?”

Zoro’s stomach growled (quietly this time) and he took a seat at the table, as Nami’s face shifted. “Yeah I do. I’d better get going soon actually.”

Sanji twirled over right on time, food balancing delicately in his hands, wrists and arms. “~You should have dinner first, Nami-swan! You can’t do anything on an empty stomach now!~”

“Yeah. Sanji-san is right, Nami-san.” Brook said, leaning towards her. “You can’t expect to stay up all night without eating anything. By the time morning comes, you’ll be nothing more than skin and bones. Ah! Just like me! Yohohoho!”

Nami shook her head, smiling gently as her stomach growled as the delicious smell entered her nostrils. Her mouth instantly started watering and she thanked Sanji before eating hungrily. She didn’t realise how hungry she was. She hadn’t really done much since Luffy was in his drug-sleep so she wasn’t sure what had made her so hungry... she put it down to stress eating.

Serious stress eating.

The chatter over dinner was somewhat normal. They didn’t draw attention to Luffy’s state, but instead focused on subjects like what they were going to do. If they were going to move the ship and how they were going to avoid any more sudden changes... like giant cyclones.

It was decided, that after this night, and some conversation with their Captain, that they’d have to move to another island instead of staying in open waters. But that brought some dangers as well... like whether the island was inhabited or not and if there were any Marines nearby.

But they’d have to discuss it with the Captain first.

Franky grinned. It was so nice to see that even though their Captain was injured, no one dared to make any changes without his permission first. It was so nice to have nakama like that. Luffy was really lucky. And he was determined to help him get back on his feet again.

“I guess I should get to Luffy now.” Nami said, pushing her chair back to stand up.

Sanji deflated slightly. “Nami-swan... there’s still dessert... I’ve made apple crumble...”

Nami hesitated. She _loved_ Sanji’s apple crumble. Fresh apples and brown sugar and fresh cream... Yep, she was done. She was _definitely_ staying for dessert. She smiled sheepishly and sat down as Sanji passed her and Robin one of his special plates with her dessert.

Everyone else got whatever plates Sanji picked up.

“Oh, Nami.” Chopper spoke through a mouthful of apple crumble and chewed quickly as Nami turned her attention to him. “Be careful when you go into the room. The drugs Luffy’s been taking should be wearing off soon and he can’t have anymore. I just don’t know how he’ll react after he first wakes up, so just watch out.”

Nami smiled. “Yeah. Thank’s Chopper.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Nami walked into the infirmary to start her watch, Luffy was asleep- the oxygen machine helping him breathe a little deeper and the heart rate monitor beeped simultaneously with his heartbeat.

She smiled a little sadly. “If it wasn’t for all the medical technology and injuries, he’d look really peaceful and serene.”

She dragged Chopper’s chair over and placed it beside the end of Luffy’s bed. She rested one hand on the end of Luffy’s bed and the other on her lap. She moved her thumb backwards and forwards across the covers, although it did nothing but give her something to do in an attempt to soothe herself.

It didn’t matter how many times she had to look at his helpless body, guilt and sorrow stabbed her in the chest every single time. “I’m so sorry Luffy... If only we could have helped you faster...”

An hour later and the heart rate monitor spiked just a little bit faster. As it beeped, his hand twitched. Nami sat forward and frowned, unsure of how to react or what to do. “L-Luffy?” There was no reply. Just more twitching and beeping. “Luffy?”

Luffy’s eyes suddenly snapped open and he jerked out of bed, yanking the oxygen mask off as he did. Nami yelped in surprise as she tumbled backwards and fell to the floor against the door “Ittai! Luffy!”

Luffy moved quickly- much faster than Nami would’ve thought possible for a guy with a broken hip- and he stood in the middle of the room, the drip machine and hanging bags being dragged behind him. His wide eyes were wild and glazed over as he searched the room desperately. His breathing was shallow, quick and wheezy and he looked ready to pass out.

Nami moved to get herself to her feet. “Oi Luffy.” She said gently but firmly.

Luffy jerked at the noise then turned to his left and reached for something on Chopper’s doctor’s desk. Nami was half standing when Luffy spun back around pointing a scalpel at her. Her eyes went wide and she backed herself up closer to the door, raising her hands in a ‘stop’ gesture in front of her protectively.

“Woah woah Luffy!” Her eyes flicked from the knife in his hands to his eyes, which were dull and glazed over and she realised- with growing horror- that he wasn’t in the room with her... he was trapped somewhere else. “Luffy! Stop it!” She finally realised how bad the trauma Luffy went through was- he had not only picked up a weapon, he had aimed it at one of his nakama.

“M-move... l-le-et me... o-ut.” He wheezed, eyeing the only thing standing between himself and the door out.

Nami swallowed dry air. “Luf-”

“Are you alright Nami?”

Nami’s body stiffened as she heard Chopper’s voice from behind the door. She clenched her jaw realising he must’ve heard her panicking yell and come to see what was up. She swallowed bile, keeping her eyes locked on Luffy and the knife. “I-I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. Go back to-“

“What’s wrong with Nami-swan?”

Luffy shifted his weight at the sound and Nami’s whole body froze. She silently swore to herself. _Shit! Out of all the people why the hell is it Sanji!_

She cleared her throat. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure?”

She heard someone’s hand on the doorknob. “Don't come in!” She yelled a little louder. Luffy flinched, raising the knife defensively, and Nami bit back a squeal of fear.

“Eh? Why not Nami-swan?” Sanji asked.

_Shit! Just leave us alone! If I die because of you Sanji I’ll freaking murder you._ “Y-you’re making Luffy nervous.” She replied, not telling a total lie. “Just go back to bed and don’t worry about it.”

“Huh? Luffy’s awake?”

_DAMN!_

Sanji’s voice was hopeful when he’d said it, but it really wasn’t the right time. Nami felt the vein in her head twitch and she allowed her eyes to slide side towards the door. Luffy stepped forward and her eyes snapped back onto him as she swore to herself, wishing she could just punch through the door and kill Sanji.

_That, BAKA! I’m seriously going to kick his spinning ass tomor-_

“She’s right Sanji. If it’s going to cause stress to Luffy, we shouldn’t go in. Come on.”

Nami almost wanted to jump through the door and hug Chopper as he turned and walked away, followed by a slightly hesitant Sanji. She was finally alone with Luffy again. She made a mental note of keeping her voice down and kicking Sanji’s ass later. She thanked whatever God, Diety or Miricle Star was watching over her that Zoro wasn’t the one outside the door instead of Sanji. He would’ve just charged in. Christ she probably wouldn’t have survived if it was Zoro!

Luffy took another step towards her, raising the knife. She might not survive now.

“Luffy Luffy, it’s me it’s Nami. You remember right? We got you out, you’re safe, on Sunny with us and you’re ok. You can put the knife down cause I’m not going to hurt you alright?” Nami’s words got faster and faster, blurring together into one long sentence as she tried to break through the fog in the dark-haired Captain’s mind.

Luffy gripped the scalpel tighter and took a staggering step closer. “L-let me out...” He wheezed and Nami knew she was either going to have to calm him down herself, or bring the others in.

She kept her hands in the air hoping Luffy would understand she meant no harm. “Look Luffy. I can’t let you go outside,” her mouth ran dry as Luffy tightened his grip again. “Y-you’re injured... but you’re safe. We got you out remember? We rescued you and now you’re in the infirmary healing. But you need to put the knife down and get some rest ok? Neh, Luffy?”

Luffy didn’t respond. Nami swallowed her fear and brought her arms back to her side. Luffy tightened his weak stance and kept the knife pointed at her. She stood up straight and took a deep breath. “Luffy. Do you remember what you told me when you beat Arlong?”

A small crease started to form between his eyebrows and the scalpel lowered just a tiny bit. Nami licked her lips. “You told me I was your nakama, remember?”

_Nami! You are my nakama!_

The crease became a little tighter, the knife dropping a little lower. “Do you remember? I lost it... I couldn’t handle it anymore, and you stopped me from hurting myself more. Do you remember what you said when I asked for help? You said ‘of course I will’. Remember? Luffy, let me help you.”

_Luffy... Help me..._

_OF COURSE I WILL!_

Luffy was shaking now, his memory fighting against itself- half trying to focus on Nami, the other half on what he’d gone through and the freedom just in front of him.

“Luffy. Let _me_ help _you_.”

Luffy blinked and the cloudiness from his vision disappeared. He heard his own wheezing breaths, the blood pounding in his ears and his heartbeat slamming against his sore rib cage. He saw Nami, pressed up against the door watching him warily, eyeing the object in his hands. His shaking turned to tremours as he realised he was holding a scalpel. And it was pointed at Nami. Shocked and terrified that he’d aimed a weapon at his nakama, he dropped it to the floor with a sob.

Nami watched it drop then looked at Luffy hopefully. “L-Luffy?”

Luffy’s breathing had increased and he was looking at his shaking hands. His eyes found Nami’s. She stepped forward. “Luffy?”

Tears welled in Luffy’s eyes and his raspy voice shook and hitched. “W-what have I d-one?”

Nami smiled in relief, tears sitting on her lower eyelid. “Y-you’re back!” She whispered thankfully. Then Luffy’s body began to rock. His knees buckled and he lurched forward, plummeting towards the ground.

“Luffy!” She half-shouted diving forward to catch him before he hit the floor. His arms hung limply by his side as she allowed herself to sink slowly to the floor.

“W-what d-id I d-o? I-I at-tacked my n-aka-ama!” Luffy sobbed loudly.

Nami squeezed her eyes against the tears and pulled his head onto her shoulder, cradling the back of his head with one hand. Her other hand snaked around his back and she froze as she felt the rough scaring on his back through the bandages. She swallowed deeply and squeezed him protectively. “It’s alright Luffy. It’s alright. Shh. Shh. You were trapped in a nightmare. You didn’t know what was happening. But you’re ok now... you’re awake and you didn’t hurt me... its fine its fine.”

“B-but I-”

Nami tightened her grip just a little bit, and let a tear slip down her cheek. “Baka. You didn’t do anything. Let me help _you_ , Luffy.”

Luffy stayed leaning against Nami as he sobbed heavily. He was completely shaken up that he’d basically attacked one of his nakama, and the stress he’d put on his injuries had made it impossible for him to handle. His body had given up and Nami was the only thing keeping him from landing face-first on the floor.

As Luffy’s sobs started to subside, Nami decided to try to move him back to the bed. She gently pushed his shoulders back and looked into his dark eyes. “Luffy? You have to get up. We have to move you back to the bed ok?”

Luffy’s face creased in a pained puppy dog frown. The floor was uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to move... it hurt too much... the painkillers had worn off. “I-I don’t wann-na... i-it hur-ts...”

Nami nodded. “I know but you have to move back to the bed. Don’t worry, I’ll help you the whole way ok?” Luffy looked at Nami, his eyes shady and worried. The trust that was buried beneath the fear and pain started to emerge just a little and Luffy nodded once very slowly. Nami nodded. “Good. Now, I’ll help you get up ok.”

She raised herself onto her feet, then helped to gently pull him to his own. Luffy managed to get to his feet very shakily, all his wieght on his right leg, and swayed with the effort. Nami slipped under his right arm and caught him as his knees buckled. She grunted in surprise. “Oi oi. Luffy can you move at all?”

“N-not re-eally... I-I ca-an try.”

Nami basically dragged Luffy to the bed, with Luffy sometimes managing to catch his footing and push himself a few centimetres. But it wasn’t long before his strength abandoned him, and he had to rely completely on Nami again. After 2 painful minutes of slowly dragging most of Luffy’s weight- which wasn’t actually that much considering how light he was normally, plus the fact he was skinnier than normal- Nami finally managed to get Luffy sitting up on the infirmary bed.

“I-it hurts Nami... I-it hu-urts...” Luffy whined painfully, clutching at his side.

Nami’s throat felt tight. “I know it does Luffy, but you’re alright. You have to lie back down ok?” He shook his head, too quickly, and the world rolled and lurched. His body made a heaving motion like he was going to be sick. Nami placed her hand on his shoulder. “O-oi Luffy. You ok?”

He answered her this time. “N-not re-eal-ly.” He admitted through the pain.

Nami bit her lip. “Luffy you have to lie down and rest. You’ll reopen your wounds otherwise.”

“I-I do-n’t want-t to-oo. I-it hur-rts... and I’m-m sca-ared...” A tear escaped his eyelid, and Nami had to fight her own tears back.

She stared at Luffy, and for a second she forgot that he was the person who took down Arlong a few years ago. She almost couldn’t see _that_ Luffy anymore. He was almost entirely replaced with this pained, weeping, terrified Luffy.  
_Almost _ replaced.

She looked at the space of bed between Luffy’s back and the wall. Then she looked back at Luffy. “Luffy. I’m right here. Ok? I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. I promise.”

Luffy looked at her through glassy red eyes. She forced a small smile. “I’m going to let your shoulder go ok?” Luffy’s breathing hitched. “I’m not leaving I just need to make this more comfortable for the both of us. Ok?”

Reluctantly Luffy nodded and she let go of his shoulder. His eyes never let her out of his sight as she moved towards the wall behind him. She sat cross-legged behind Luffy, and gently, avoiding any injuries, pulled his shoulders back towards her. She felt him stiffen and resist, but then he reluctantly gave in, and fell back against her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let them hang down over his shoulders, holding him close and rested her head comfortingly against his.

“You’re alright Luffy. I’ve got you and I promise no one’s going to hurt you.”

She gently ran her fingers in circles over his chest in a soothing way. She felt him relax more under her touch, and he slowly began to slide down towards her lap. Making sure he didn’t injure himself further, Nami helped lower his head into her lap. He lay on his side, facing the infirmary wall and leaving his bandaged back untouched. His hair drooped over his face, hiding his bruised eye, and for a second Nami startled at how innocent and vulnerable he looked. His eyes were closed, his face soft despite the injuries, and his mouth hung slightly open. His breathing, although shallow and scratchy, was even.

She sighed, starting to feel tired herself and began to drift off to sleep. Not long after, she heard Luffy whimper then felt him cringe in his sleep. She opened her eyes as he started shifting, a cold sweat and terrified frown forming on his pale face as his head shook from side to side. His mouth quivered and she heard him whisper in panic, “N-N-Nam-mi? N-Na-ami?”

She placed one hand gently on his shoulder and the other on his head. “Shhhh.” She cooed softly. “You’re ok Luffy. I’m right here. You’re safe remember? I promised you remember?”

Luffy’s hand found hers and he mumbled, “N-Na-ami?”

“Hai. I’m right here.” She whispered.

He relaxed, not releasing her hand, and his head flopped to the side again as he fell back to sleep. Nami, now more than awake, used her free hand to run her fingers through his raven hair, softly stroking his head like Bellemere had when she was sick. The more she did it, the more she found Luffy relaxed, and the less he cringed or whimpered in his sleep. For the rest of the night, Nami stayed awake, stroking his hair and comforting him in hushed tones whenever he stirred.

Just before dawn was rising, Nami felt herself drift off to sleep.

Sanji opened the door an hour after and found Nami asleep, with her back sitting up against the wall, and Luffy with his head in her lap, her fingers resting in his raven hair, paused mid way through a stroke.

He walked in, intending to carry Nami to her room, when he noticed Luffy’s hand still wrapped around hers. Cautiously he gave Nami’s hand a barely noticeable poke, and watched as Luffy’s hand tightened like a vice. He smiled to himself, then turned and gathered up a blanket. Manoeuvring it around so it didn’t lie on Luffy, he rested it over Nami’s sleeping form. Then he left them there, turning to walk out the door, and closing it with a soft click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m really happy with how this chapter turned out. I love Luffy and Zoro’s relationship as the Captain and First Mate, but I think in this situation, Nami and him have a better relationship. I think Nami would definitely be the person to give hugs in desperate situations, and because she’s been to hell and back with Arlong, she’s the best person to sort of understand the fear he’s going through. She’d be the person to want to help him, because he’s done so much for her.


	21. Chapter 21

Luffy’s eyes cracked open and he squinted against the sunlight streaming through the infirmary window. He shifted away from it finding that the light wavered with him as he moved. Frowning he looked up and saw the light reflecting off the Log Pose on Nami’s wrist.

_Wait!_

His eyes widened as he realised that Nami was still asleep, his hand still holding hers and his head in her lap. He wondered for a second if he should make a move to wake her then decided against it. He’d almost tried to stab her last night; she definitely deserved a sleep in.

His eyes rolled over and found the scalpel exactly on the floor where he’d dropped it. His breathing stopped as if at any second it would lunge for him. When it didn’t move the stare turned into a scowl. He imagined using his Haki to make it dramatically explode into a heaping pile of absolute nothing.

When that didn’t happen, he sighed and shifted uncomfortably slowly trying not to wake Nami up. He was getting bored and wanted out. His eyes slid over to the set of crutches that Chopper had leant against the wall. They were probably 6 feet from him. He could easily stretch that far.

His arm got about 60 centimetres and he could already feel the cuts and stitches pulling in protest as his skin stretched. He retracted his arm and huffed in annoyance. Then his eyes caught something just past the crutches and the world seemed to condense to just him and that object. All sound vanished as he stared at it.

His Straw Hat.

Luffy’s breath caught in his throat and he raised his free hand to his bare head. Bandages brushed his skin and he sighed. It just didn’t feel right without it. In fact, it horrified him a little that it had taken him this long to realise its familiar presence had been missing. He missed it... maybe he could wake up Nami...

He looked up at his Navigator and stared at the dark rings beneath her eyes. She was still slumped against the wall and although it looked uncomfortable, her face was relaxed and calm. There was even a slight curve at the corners of her mouth... Nope! She was way too peaceful and she looked like she needed the sleep. But he wanted his hat...

_Fuck it!_ Stubbornness and determination became his ally’s as he decided he’d just get up and get it for himself. He uncoiled his hand from Nami’s painstakingly slowly. She shifted and mumbled something incoherent but stayed where she was.

He breathed a quick sigh of relief, then turned his attention to the next step of his plan; getting out of bed. His hip still hurt quite a bit, despite the constant drip of drugs, and it was impossible for him to move it without medium pain. But he wanted his hat and when Luffy wanted something, he got it. Just look at all his nakama. None of them had wanted to join him actually... now that he thought about it; he’d basically forced them to join his crew. Well ok, maybe _forced_ was a bit of a harsh word but-

_Hat Luffy. Hat._

He shook his head to clear himself of his distracting thoughts and focused on getting out of bed... without waking Nami up and without injuring himself more. Yep sure, no problem whatsoever. Once he’d managed to swing his legs over the side of the bed, he huffed in pain and discomfort as his brain shifted against his skull. How the Hell had he moved so quickly last night?

Once he got his bearings he stood, using the bed to hold him steady. He placed all his weight on his right leg and stood leaning with a slight hunch, clutching his side. He swayed as the world spun and his head rocked side to side. For the first time ever, Luffy actually felt seasick.

And they weren’t even moving!

He thought he was doing ok until his knee buckled and he fell to the floor. Luckily he still had hold of the bed so he was able to stop himself from hitting the ground too harshly. Although that did nothing to stop the pain.

He let out a moan of pain as he hit the hard wood with a dull (mostly quiet) thud. His ribs made it difficult to breathe and his breath came as a hiss followed by a whoosh. “Ngh... ahhh... argh shit...” He whimpered through gritted teeth. Yep it was official; being impaled by glass during a class 5 cyclone fucking hurt.

On the other hand, he avoided waking Nami and _majorly_ injuring himself.

_2 points to Luffy._ He thought dryly. Except now he had to get up. His grip had slipped and he’d somehow managed to land on his stomach without banging his hip or anything else that was _severe_.

He gritted his teeth and pulled his free arm underneath him. Slowly and painfully he forced his body up- enough to pull his good knee under him. He paused, pain intensifying his exhaustion and rested his forehead on the cold ground. His lung burned and he coughed feeling something rise in his throat. He made a sick gurgling sound then retched, spitting blood to the ground. He gasped and coughed again before swearing once. “Shit.”

He stayed in that position for a while as his body accustomed to the dull fading pain. Then he ordered himself to move. “Get up Luffy. Get up on your feet.”

He shakily rose to his feet and the world once again became a swirling vortex around him. He closed his eyes and waited for the head throbbing to stop. Once the world steadied, Luffy stood a little weakly but victoriously on his own (besides the hand on the bed).

He sucked in a deep breath and set his eyes on his Straw Hat. Once his vision was locked, he let go of the bed and took a quick hopping step towards it, dragging his other leg after him.

His brain jumped and he used 100% concentrated power of will to stop himself from vomiting. His eyes watered and he had to face the reality that the step had jarred him and it hurt like a bitch! He dimly realised he’d have to alter his plan, which Luffy never did God damn it!

His eyes shifted as the new plan set in place. If he could just get to the crutches... He took another jumping hop which ultimately shattered any and all of his hopes and plans. His leg gave way and he hit the floor with a loud solid _thunk!_

His vision went white and he was overcome with white hot pain in every injury, mainly his lung, ribs and hip. He hissed in a long painful breath and hiccupped sickly. “F-fuck...” He swore through his breathlessness. He didn’t think this could get any worse.

“Luffy! Shit!”

If it wasn’t for the pain he knew would come, Luffy would’ve slammed his head against the floor at least several times. Nami, although tired and sound asleep a minute ago, had heard the loud sound and had jerked awake to find Luffy no longer on the bed but the goddamn floor! And by the way he was sprawled across it she knew he hadn’t sat there deliberately.

She was by his side before she could blink. “Luffy! What the hell are you doing! My God do you have a freaking death wish!”

“I-I’m j-just lying around...” His voice was pained and high pitched alerting her that he was in serious pain. She frowned at him. “What were you doing out of bed anyway? You should be resting!”

“I wanted... b-boshi...” He whimpered quietly. He felt stupid now. Here he was, basically dying on the floor after he failed to leave Nami asleep and he wanted his hat. Nami’s eyes widened and guilt set in as she realised all he wanted was his most precious treasure. He hadn’t had it since before he’d been kidnapped so of course he’d want it!

She sighed and stood up walking over to the aforementioned object. The golden straw was hard and worn beneath her fingers and in the morning sunlight she could see all the small tears and missing notches it had accumulated over the years of his adventures, and the ones before him. The most noticeable were the three scars from when Buggy tried to shred it. She ran her hand over them gingerly, remembering that moment. She’d been the one to sew it up again.

She walked back to Luffy and placed it on the floor by his head. His eyes widened as he saw it and he placed a hand on top of it. He didn’t move or say anything after that. Nami sighed quietly. “I’ll go get the guys to help you up.”

“No! Don’t!”

“Why not?”

He hesitated, not taking his eyes off the Straw Hat. He didn’t want them to see him like this... it was bad enough Nami was in the room and if he could have, he would’ve crawled back into bed by himself. “C-can you help me?”

Despite herself Nami smiled and nodded. She hooked her arms under his and braced herself. She watched as he dragged his good knee underneath him, apparently determined to help her. “On three ok?” He nodded and she started the countdown. “1. 2. 3!”

On three Luffy pushed up at the same time Nami pulled. She felt his muscles tighten and winced as he held his breath gritting his teeth together. Once he was up, she let go of him for a split second to slide under his arm. He flashed her a weak pained grin of thanks before the hop back to the bed began.

Nami took most of Luffy’s weight whenever he hopped, and she could hear his strained breaths with each jump, but she was surprised to find that he was using his left hip a lot more than he had been before. It was obvious it hurt, but he was trying his best to regain the strength he once had in it.

She helped him sit on the bed, his legs dangling over the edge then sat next to him in silence as he brushed his hat between his fingers. He had a glazed sort of expression as he watched his own fingers stroke the straw backwards and forwards, deep in thought.

He thought about what had happened that night. He’d attacked Nami, his own nakama. Sure he didn’t actually strike her, but who knows what could have happened if she didn’t snap him out of it.

_You could have killed her._ That voice, that horrible taunting voice in the back of his mind which had taken the form of Rokuro’s voice. He’d heard it with Zoro and he was hearing it again now. He swallowed through his dry throat as guilt stabbed him through the stomach. He could have seriously hurt her... or killed her...

_But you didn’t! God what are you making a big fuss about! You didn’t hurt her, you didn’t kill her so stop your whining and pull yourself together! How the hell are you going to become the Pirate King if you can’t even get over this little hiccup?_

Luffy smiled to himself as the other voice he’d heard with Zoro basically slapped him back to his senses. Wallowing in self pity wasn’t going to change the events that had unfolded, so he just had to suck it up and deal with it.

He looked across at Nami. She didn’t look sad or scared, in fact she looked worried. He wondered what she was thinking about. Last night? What he’d almost done? Or something else... maybe the things he’d said that night.

His cheeks burned and he avoided Nami’s eyes as she noticed his staring and turned to look at him. He felt embarrassed. He remembered everything about last night... he’d let her in on some of his weakness. He’d told her he was scared and was in pain.

What an idiot!

Although... it had felt, nice. He honestly thought that he was still in that dark room, and could have sworn that Nami had actually been Rokuro standing in his way. He didn’t even remember picking up the scalpel! Why of all things did he pick up a freaking scalpel!

Maybe he needed something a little more forceful to get past Rokuro... perhaps he’d picked it up thinking it was something else... maybe he thought it was... nope. He didn’t remember picking up the scalpel.

Nami had been very... understanding. It had actually felt nice to be able to talk to her, even if he didn’t reveal anything about that time, just admitting to her he was in pain and scared... it was like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Maybe he should try talking to them about everything...

He shook his head. No. They had enough to worry about right now, so he couldn’t do that.

Nami stared at Luffy a little confused. His cheeks were slightly red and he kept shaking his head. What was going around in his head right now? What was he thinking about? Was he scolding himself for almost attacking her? Or just having a ‘Luffy’ conversation with himself?

She couldn’t tell. No one could. Luffy just had his own little personality and quirks which no one could really understand; no matter how close they were to him. Her eyes slid to the Straw Hat in his hands. He still held it with a death grip, but made no move to put it on. She coughed and he looked at her quietly.

“D-do you want to talk about it? Last night I mean.”

Shock crossed his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He shook his head vigorously and she watched warily as he swayed slightly. “N-no. There’s nothing to talk about.”

Inside, Luffy was screaming at himself. _Oh shit! Nami’s onto me! What do I do?! If I don’t say anything she’ll leave it alone..._

Nami’s finger poked the centre of his forehead and he stared at her as she pushed gently. “Stop it. Don’t do that Luffy. I know you’re lying. And it’s not just because you were gone for three days.” She dropped her hand and stared as she wrung them.

“You think we don’t notice but we do. You’re quiet, your eyes are shadowed and your face holds a haunted look. We can all see it, and we all want to help, but we can’t unless you tell us what’s wrong.”

Luffy stared with open mouth. How the hell had she noticed all that? He knew what she was talking about because he could feel it himself... but he didn’t realize his nakama were so switched on to his changes. But when Nami mentioned ‘talking about it’, his heart skipped a beat and his breathing shallowed as his chest went tight.

He couldn’t talk about it... not now... he’d held it back for so long... they didn’t need the burden... how the hell was he meant to uphold his position as Captain if he couldn’t sort out his own mental problems?! He didn’t know if he could even tell her about it... he didn’t want to remember that... the smell, the fear, the blood, the pain... if he had to go back there he’d-

Nami’s hand squeezed his shoulder firmly. His breathing had become extremely fast and shallow, a cold sweat had formed on his forehead and his eyes had gone wide, wild and panicky. She looked at him with concern. “It’s ok. You’re out and free. Luffy. Let me help you.”

And just like that, Luffy felt his body relaxed.

It startled him a little that all it took for his body to give in to his nakama was a few simple words and a hand to the shoulder. But at the same time, something in his chest swelled. Something he hadn’t felt for a long time now.

Trust.

Avoiding her eyes, he wrung the hat between his white-knuckled hands. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, but couldn’t stop his voice shaking as he spoke.

“I-I don’t really w-ant to talk about it... it was... dark. Cold. T-the guy... he’s some Marine Officer... he does...  weird experiments and... Has... he’s... Akainu hired him and...” He swallowed and his Adam’s apple shook in his tight throat. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, but he bit the inside of his cheek, refusing to cry.

Nami felt her heart being squeezed and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She had no idea what Luffy had gone through, but to see him like this was killing her. “Luffy...”

“I-I don’t want to talk about it...”

Nami stared as Luffy’s jaw went tight when he grit his teeth. His eyes walled up and he suddenly looked steely, determined and strong. Just like the Captain who’d taken down Arlong. The corners of her mouth curled up softly and she placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced nervously across at her, but she just gave him a small smile.

“It’s ok Luffy. You don’t have too. But when you are ready, I’m here for you. We all are. And we’ll help you get through this. You know that right?”

He started a little stunned at Nami. Just like that she’d dropped the topic and reminded him of his nakama around him. After a few seconds of delayed stupidity, he nodded once. “Y-yeah...”

She tilted her head widening the smile, then stood and walked to the door. She paused, hand on the open doorframe and looked back over her shoulder. “Promise me you’ll remember that.”

Luffy did the only thing he could think about doing. He grinned. “I promise!”


	22. Chapter 22

_When you are ready, I’m here for you. We all are. Promise me you’ll remember that._

Luffy twisted his hats brim around in his hands, feeling the crunch of straw beneath his fingertips, replaying the same sentence over and over again. It was only a few words, but it meant a lot to him. His nakama were always going to be there no matter what.

_Duh!_

As his ‘mind Luffy’ voice pointed out the obvious, a smile formed by itself on Luffy’s face, the action surprising himself. The ‘mind Luffy’ seemed to be slowly taking over the darkness that had seeped into every nook and cranny of his almost broken mind.

Despite everything that had happened, all the pain, the fear, the anguish he’d been through, there was something trying, fighting to pick up the pieces and put him back together. No. Not _something,_ it was his nakama.

_So are you going to just stay in bed the whole time or are you going to do something about it?_

Luffy smirked, placing his hat on the bedside table. Of course he was going to do something! There was no way he was going to wait in this damn bed forever, so he might as well find a way to get out of it. He stuck his tongue out, narrowing his eyes at the crutches in concentration.

He could totally do this. That first time had just been so difficult because… because… because, Nami had been sleeping! Yep, and he hadn’t wanted to wake her up. Yep, that was totally, 110% the real reason.

Once again using the bed as a stabilizer, he managed to get himself standing. Like he’d thought, it was much easier without Nami in the room (especially since he could now speak out loud, chide and curse himself) and didn’t have to worry about making any noises.

The first few steps were hell, as was the first time, but he repeatedly told himself that he was almost there. He knew once he got the damn things it would get much easier (not that he’d really planned that far ahead but hey).

His knee wobbled, threatening to collapse from underneath him. He gasped, just managing to pop it back into place before it dragged him down entirely. He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling exhaustion creeping in again. He frowned, spat a quick curse and mumbled about how weak his body had gotten. There was some serious training waiting for him once he got better!

If _you get better._

He hated the way Rokuro’s voice dripped with poisonous honey. He bared his teeth replying inside his head with a simple _‘fuck off’_ before returning to the task ahead.

Slowly but surely he made his way across the room. Slowly but surely his exhaustion crept closer. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay upright. He was already hunched over quite a lot and he hadn’t really gone that far. He needed to move fast to avoid placing huge amounts of movement stress on his body, but because of the injuries he couldn’t do that.

He must have pissed off a Bakeneko or something similar because this was just ridiculous. There was no way he was this unlucky, right?

But then again, in that short amount of mental thinking, berating, swearing, whatever!- he was over half-way, almost at the crutches.

_Just a few more steps... just a few more steps... just a few more-_

The door handle rattled, startling Luffy who swung his head like a deer caught in the headlights. His body followed suit as his ankles spun and his knees gave way, the ground rushing to meet him. He made a ‘gyah’ sound which was cut short by a hiccup which his head spin brought on. The door opened fully, and the person stepped into the room just in time to see Luffy hit the floor with a solid _‘thunk’_.

“Shit...”

Surprise and disebelief kept them frozen in the doorway; hand on the handle and an opened-mouthed shocked expression on their face. Then they dropped their head, sighing loudly before raising a thick black eyebrow. “What the hell are you doing, Luffy?”

From his sprawled spot on the floor, Luffy dragged his cheek across the polished wood and tried to focus on just one of the several replicars swirling before his eyes. He closed his eyes and felt the blood pounding behind them. He couldn’t even find the strength to answer the question so instead settled with their name.

“U-Usopp...”

Usopp sighed again and closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room. “What are you doing on the floor Luffy? It doesn’t really look comfortable.”

Luffy couldn’t tell if Usopp was trying to be funny, being serious or just didn’t have the strength to freak out anymore... since the two year break they’d had, it was sometimes hard to pick which one it was. And he wasn’t in the mood to try, so his voice had a sharpened edge to it. “It’s not. Wanna stop staring and help me up?”

Usopp lifted an eyebrow, but walked over to give his assistance. In truth he’d internally freaked out when he’d seen Luffy hit the deck (literally), but he wasn’t so naive to see that the stressing and fussing everyone was giving him was annoying him. So instead of flailing madly and freaking out dramatically, he’d chosen a more subtly, inquiring approach. Apparently that didn’t get the reaction he wanted either.

Once again Luffy was carried back to hell- uh, his bed- and sat upright with his legs hanging over the side. Usopp sat beside him, turned his head, and noticed the straw hat on the table.

“Hey! Your straw hat! I haven’t seen you wear it for ages!”

“Y-yeah... Not since...”

He let the sentence hang in the air and awkward silence fell over the room. Usopp hadn’t seen the hat since they’d rescued Luffy. The vivid reality of seeing Luffy, bloodied and broken sprawled on the blood covered ground, and his hat, perfect and bright in the same scene still haunted him every night.

_Jeehehehe! Now that hat is the only thing you have of your Captain which isn’t broken. It’s the only part of Mugiwara no Luffy I haven’t destroyed and left broken. Jeehehehe!_

He shivered remembering that spine-chilling laugh that echoed off every shadow in those horrible, musty ruins. That was the only light he could remember... the golden of the straw, the bright red of the ribbon around it, it was the only colours his memory could give him... the other memories played out like a black and white movie behind his eyes.

“Usopp?”

He blinked, casting his eyes sideways to meet Luffy’s. The raven-haired Captain stared at the equally dark-haired Sharpshooter, an unanswered question shimmering in his black eyes. He shoved all dark thoughts about that night into the furthest corner of his mind and locked the door behind him.

“Eh? What is it Luffy?”

“I asked... why did you come in here?”

“Why? To see you of course! I didn’t want to leave you sitting in here all by yourself. So I thought I’d come and tell you some stories.”

The look Luffy gave him said that he didn’t believe him, and left a heavy kind of darkness in his eyes. Usopp started slightly but didn’t let his smile waver. “What is it? You don’t want to hear any stories? Am I really that boring? Oh Luffy! Have you really changed that much?”

Luffy’s head jerked backwards in surprise and his eyes went wide. The sudden melodramatic wailing shocked him. He wasn’t sure how to react to Usopp’s dramatics... lately all the situations he’d been in with his nakama had left him feeling down and a little lost. His mouth moved, but he couldn’t form a sound, let alone a word.

Usopp’s head cocked to the side. “Hmmm? Luffy, are you ok?”

When Luffy didn’t answer, Usopp dropped the act and sobered up. Sometimes he forgot how messed up the whole thing had left him. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and tried again. “Uh, I mean, Luffy? What were you doing on the floor?”

“Huh?”

“Well, when I came in here you fell to the floor. So I want to know what you were doing on the floor.”

“Uhhhh... nothing... just... lying...” Ok, so he wasn’t really expecting a question from Usopp. And he certaintly wasn’t expecting _that_ kind of question. I mean, who asks a person what they’re doing on the floor? Ok now he thought about it like that, it sounded like a logical question. But Usopp wasn’t logical... usually...

A frown found its way onto Usopps’ face. Not a confused frown, but a ‘cut-the-bullshit’ frown. “Liar. Luffy, you are the worst liar in the entire New World. After what you’ve been through, nobody ‘just lies on the floor’. Also, Nami said she woke up and found you on the floor, so that makes it twice you’ve been on the floor. What are you trying to do?”

Luffy inhaled a shaky breath and bit his lip, his eyes involuntarialy sliding across to the crutches leaning against the wall. Usopp’s eyes followed his and when he saw the tools, he put two and two together.

A wide, eager grin spread across his face and his body felt light as a feeling of excitement bubbled up inside him. After not feeling it for so long, it was a foreign feeling, but one he was prepared to welcome back. He leapt to his feet, giving a short bark of laughter and jumped in front of Luffy, one hand on his hip and the other pointing at himself.

“Why didn’t you say so? Just leave it to Capitan Usopp! We’ll get you up and walking super quickly!”

He strolled over and took the crutches in his hands then passed them to Luffy. The rubberman took them cautiously and turned them over in his hands. They were wooden, with little bits of rubber on the bottom of the point, and the shape reminded him of a ‘Y’ stuck together with a ‘T’. He spun them a few more times, then looked at Usopp with a wide eyed innocent expression.

“How do I use these?”

Usopp laughed and turned the crutches the right way up as he explained how to use them. “You put your arms over the top and put it under your armpit. Then you grip this little bar here and hold yourself up with your arms. I’ll show you.”

He demonstrated how to use the crutches, being sure to keep one leg off the ground as if it was injured. “See? This way you don’t put any weight on it at all. Or you can place a little bit of weight on it if you want.” Again he demonstrated, then handed the tools back to Luffy. “Go ahead and try it.”

Luffy took them skeptically. He’d seen Usopp use them, so he knew they sort of worked, but Usopp was only pretending to have an injured leg. Was it really possible for someone with a real broken leg to use them? Usopp blinked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“A-are these really stable? Will they really work?”

“Or course they will! You still don’t believe me?”

Luffy hesitated. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Usopp, it was more he didn’t trust himself. Before he could decide how to tell Usopp the truth, the sharpshooter stepped up and held his hands out. “I’ll show you. Pass them here.”

Luffy did as he asked and Usopp proceeded to use the crutches to walk around the infirmary. After a few normal laps of the place he started to do trickier moves. Taking both feet off the ground he swung himself backwards and forwards, then used the crutches similar to stilts. He even went as far as to swing himself forward into a jump, and use the crutches to catch himself. All the while, with each trick, Luffy’s eyes went a little wider, his face a little brighter and sat up a little straighter.

By the time Usopp walked his way back over to Luffy, he was sitting straight, the most amount of eagerness and excitement Usopp had seen in him in over a week. It was amazing how much it made him light up.

“I wanna try! It’s my turn!” He said loudly, eagerness in his tone as he made grabbing motinons for the crutches.

Usopp grinned widely before putting his finger in front of his mouth. “Shhh! We’ve gotta be quiet. You’re not meant to be walking yet. Chopper would kill us.”

Luffy frowned, opening his mouth to inform Usopp he did not appreciate the joke, when the sharpshooter’s eyes gleamed and Luffy could almost see the lightbulb go off inside his head. “Heeeee, I have an idea.”

“What are you t-”

Usopp leant close to him, wrapping a friendly arm around Luffy’s shoulders. He berated himself for the way Luffy flinched, but began talking quickly, hoping it would stop him from freaking out further. “Listen, listen Luffy. How about we keep this our little secret. I’ll help you get back to walking, and then we’ll surprise everyone!”

It took longer for Luffy to decide than it normally did, but it still wasn’t very long at all. He wanted to be up and moving again. He wanted to make his nakama happy. It was both selfish and not. If he could get back to walking, maybe it would make everything just a little bit better.

“Yeah! Let’s do it!”

Usopp laughed, then began to help Luffy to his feet. Once he was standing, Usopp helped him to balance with the crutches. They stood like that for a while, trying to figure out how Luffy could stand with his broken hip without pain or discomfort. After a few minutes they discovered it was best for Luffy to lean heavily against the right crutch and rest his leg on the floor, keeping his hip from pain by bending his knee, and no where else.

The next thing they were trying to work out, was how Luffy could walk if moving hurt his hip. They were discussing ideas for perhaps tying his leg into a sling or cast-like thing to ease the pain. Usopp had even began planning how he’d make one, and then the door opened.

Like deer caught in headlights, Luffy’s head snapped to the door with wide eyes, and Usopp jumped a mile into the air, making quite an undignified yelp as the ever faithful, the ever amazing Doctor Chopper walked into the room.

“Argh! Luffy! Usopp! What are you doing! Why are you out of bed!”

The two dark-haired boys blinked worriedly at the shark-toothing doctor. “I-I was, uh-”

“Luffy!” Both pirates turned to Usopp, Chopper raising an eyebrow at Usopp’s straight back, arms faded over his chest and the false accusing glare he was giving Luffy. Poor Luffy was staring at him, unsure of how he should react. “You know you shouldn’t be out of bed. What do you thin-”

He was cut off as Chopper’s heavy point fist slammed into his head and dropped him to the floor. Then for good measure, he hit him a second time. “W-why Chop-per?”

“Because you deserved it, you liar!”


	23. Chapter 23

Luffy was sulking. He’d been sulking for _hours!_ And did not feel like stopping anytime soon.

\-----------------

After having been caught trying to use crutches, he had been very kindly and pleadingly scolded by Chopper. Usopp had the punishment far worse, having received several fists to the head, and then had been kicked out by the doctor, who afterwards proceeded to help Luffy back to bed and put the crutches on the other side of the room.

As much as Luffy loves Chopper, he cannot tell a lie (truly he cannot) he did indeed give the back of the reindeers head a terrifyingly petulant glare. He made sure not to show the young doctor, but all he really wanted was to be able to start and keep walking. He was soooo sick of this bed! No one should be in a bed for this long, even if they were dying. He was damn sure Gold Roger would agree with his sentiment even if Chopper didn’t.

Chopper had managed to keep Usopp away from him for a few hours, leaving Sanji as a guard for the infirmary. Luffy had slept for most of the time, the everlasting exhaustion he felt was persistant as always, and the time he was awake he spent talking (mainly listening) to Sanji. It was nice to talk to him. Luffy really hadn’t seen too much of the chef, but at the same time he knew Sanji wouldn’t let him practice with the crutches. Plus, he and Usopp were keeping it a surprise.

When Sanji left the infirmary, for a much needed cigarette (which he had not been allowed to smoke in the infirmary under any circumstances) and to prepare lunch, Luffy had thought hopefully that Usopp would reappear. He was only slightly disappointed when Zoro appeared.

The swordsmans company was stoic and calming for the most part, and the trusty First Mate had no problems informing his Captain of the crews (much diminished) mischevious behaviour along with everything else that was happening on the ship (which was also very little).

Luffy hated that his crew were suspended in their adventures because of him. It wasn’t really his fault, but he couldn’t help thinking it was. If he’d just paid more attention during the fight, none of this would have happened! They’d all be on a new adventure with no drama, without having to worry about him hurting himself again. Really he was lucky he hadn’t been killed.

_Are you lucky?_

Luffy’s spine tingled at the voice, at the thing it was implying. He was lucky. He remembered how he’d felt when Ace had died. He couldn’t imagine putting his nakama through the same thing. He’d been so lost, so broken after Ace died, completely wrapped up in his failure that he wasn’t sure life was worth living anymore.

Jimbe saved his life.

Amongst the gut wrenching horror and pain, Luffy had thought about ending his life. It had terrified him originally, that he’d even begin to think about it, but at the same time, it had seemed so easy. He’d thought he had lost everything until Jimbe had brought him back out of his depression.

_‘Think about what you have left!’  
‘I still have my nakama!’_

_They_ had saved his life. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook… without even knowing it. They’d never know how just by being nakama, they’d saved his life. They were still saving him. He didn’t have those self destructive thoughts anymore. Ace’s death had brought down the foundations to his will to live, but his nakama had rebuilt the pillars, and that made him stronger.

He stared softly at his open palm, his mouth pulling just the tiniest bit towards a smile. Zoro, noticing he’d been quiet for a while, had watched in interest, wondering what thoughts had softened his Captain’s lately hard features. He had no idea that he was part of it.

The quiet, but touching moment was ruined (in Zoro’s opinion) by Usopp creeping into the infirmary and informing Zoro he was there to switch shifts. The air around Luffy had brightened, though the man not visibly so, and the sharpshooter looked flighty which made Zoro sceptical.

But he didn’t let it worry him too much. If having Usopp in the room made Luffy happier, even if just a little, he’d leave it be. The door had slammed (quietly) behind him, causing his eyebrow to raise. But before he moved towards the infirmary, he could hear the euro-cook bad mouthing him from the kitchen. Nerve visible, Zoro stormed towards the kitchen to retort at the cook.

Usopp had, of course, watched him leave, then giggled in relief before grasping the crutches excitedly. He then helped Luffy reaffirm his position on the crutches, and assisted him in using them. Having been exiled from the infirmary he’d done a little research and had discovered it was best not to use slings for hips. They didn’t really do anything for the joint anyway. So, unfortunately for Luffy a little bit of pain was garunteed for his use of the crutches.

As Luffy prepared himself to use the crutches for a real step, the skin under his armpit, and around his side, pulled taut against the stitches causing him to wince loudly. Usopp had suggested they could wait a while longer, but Luffy had shot down that statement with a proper Captain’s glare. He had then taken an awkward step forward to which the stitches in his calf joined the furious screaming of his side. His eyes watered and Usopp was about to intervene, but another glare from Luffy kept him planted where he was. Very slowly, and very painfully, Luffy managed to take another step.

They’d successfully been using the crutches for 15 minutes, Luffy having made it a mere several steps- which had frustrated him to no end- but he’d finally worked out a way to move with the least amount of pain. It was here that Chopper had chosen that moment to return for Luffy’s final dose of painkillers for the day.

The three members had frozen for a moment before Usopp gave a high pitched shriek at being found out. Chopper quadrupled in size, roaring so loudly it shook Luffy’s skull, causing him to wince. Usopp noticed and reprimanded the small doctor, to which he was given such a death glare he considered curling up into a ball and begging for mercy.

If not for the slightly swaying patient between them, Usopp was sure he would have been pummelled already. Chopper, very slowly and threateningly, asked (demanded) that Usopp help Luffy back to bed, and leave.

Very carefully, so as to not startle Luffy, who was already scrunching his shoulders in anticipation of their brawl to land on him, assisted the younger man back to the bed. After making sure the patient was comfortable and Chopper was distracted by taking the crutches back, Usopp had bolted for the door, screaming.

He’d thought he’d escaped his horrid fate until the crutches were tossed with superhuman strength at him. One wrapped around his ankles, the other hitting the back of his head and both throwing him forwards straight onto his nose.

Chopper huffed, satisfied for the moment, before turning to give Luffy his ‘punishment’ (which involved stern talking) and the painkillers. Luffy had sulked the entire time Chopper had been scolding him, and even had the briefest of thoughts to refuse the painkillers altogether.

A sharp tingling in his body removed that thought almost as quickly as it came.

\-----------------

Nami swirled the ice in her glass, watching as it sunk and rose with the twisting waves her raspberry lemonade made. Lunch had come and gone as a silent passing- with Luffy asleep the entire time, the need to keep up appearences was not essential, so they’d eaten in silence, each crewmember keeping to their own thoughts- and now Nami had to prepare herself for something she wasn’t completely prepared for; talking to Luffy about moving the ship.

It was a necessity, she knew, what with the cyclone having caused some serious damage to the normally indestructible Sunny- an entire anchor had to be restored, the boards which had been torn apart required replacements, rigging and sails needed to be repaired from where needle sharp raindrops and searing winds sliced through them, not to mention they needed to restock the cola they’d used and medicinal supplies which had also been destroyed- but it also meant she had to ask Luffy.

Not that this was a problem; it wasn’t. Nami herself had refused to move the ship without their Captains position, aside from moving away from the accursed island Luffy had been held and the Coup De Burst during the cyclone, she couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ allow the ship to sail without permission.

She had hoped to wait until Luffy had recovered more. Asking him to take on the full responsibility of Captain was a stress she hadn’t wanted to burden his recovery with yet. But the cyclone had changed that, reminding them just how dangerous remaining stationary in the middle of the New World for days could really be.

What if next time they weren’t so lucky? What if it was an even stranger phenomenon? Hail the size of warships, mountains erupting from beneath them, or a cyclone of fire? The ocean was an unpredictable and dangerous place without the New World’s fickle temperament and unrivalled catastrophes. It would be much safer near an island, hidden away and protected from the insanely harsh conditions they were subjected too.  

She sighed, dropping her chin to the table, still swirling the fizzing red liquid, and listened to the soft clincking the ice cubes made against their glass confinements.

“Is there a problem Nami?”

She blinked in recognition of her name, and looked up at her blue-haired crewmate, giving a small smile. “No its just,” she gave another sigh, this one much deeper than the last, turning back to her drink “it’s just we need to move the ship… but Luffy needs to give the orders. And he’s recovering, and I don’t want to burden him with this but at the same time…” she looked up at Franky, silently pleading for help. “I said we weren’t moving without his permission so; I owe it to everyone to ask.”

Franky nodded, remembering the time she was talking about. It had only happened two days ago- which was ridiculous because it felt like a lifetime with what they’d all been through- and he’d been proud to see Luffy’s current condition was having no real affect on his Captain status. But he could see the problem the Navigator was having. Chopper said recovery was important, but-

“I think you should tell him.” Aside from letting out a low contemplative hum, Nami didn’t react, which the cyborg took as a sign to continue. “If you talk to him about it now, we’ll be able to get the ship moving. That way we’ll be out of danger faster than if we wait till he recovers more. Plus, it’ll allow us to make repairs before something like that happens again- if it does!” He added hurridly as Nami’s eyebrows creased together at the foreboding implication. “The faster we ask him, the faster we get to an island, then we shouldn’t have to worry about any more Captain decisions, right?”

Nami stared for a few seconds, before giving a small teasing smile, resting her cheek in her free hand. “Since when did you become so dependable, Franky?”

It was true that Franky didn’t always make reasonable comments, granted he was better than Usopp and Chopper, but that didn’t mean he was stupid. He had been thinking about it for a while now, his shipwright instincts telling him to fix Sunny to 100% before something else worsened the damage and delayed their adventure further. Plus, having Luffy stressed about repairs was something he’d rather avoid. “Aow! Because I’m SUPER!” He shouted, leaping up into his signature pose, the star on his steel arms flickering in the fluorescent light.

Nami allowed the smile to widen to a grin, chuckling slightly as she took a mouthful from the lemonade. “Yes, today you are.” She ignored the jaw dropped look he gave her. “I’ll ask Chopper about it when he comes inside.”

“Did anybody else hear that! She told me I was super!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy had been gently roused from his sleep into light which was too damn bright, with 8 pairs of eyes watching him with equal parts concern, sadness and determination. The concern and sadness had become a regular thing so he was used to seeing it haunt his friends faces, but this kind of resolve, he recognised it as them building up the strength to ask something.

He gave a deep sigh, allowing his eyes to shut lightly, and softened his face. “Why’s everyone look so tense?”

“Luffy we need to talk to you about moving the ship.”

He opened his eyes to look directly at Nami. He blinked quizzically; why’d they look so tense about that? The way she shuffled under his gaze, orange eyes set firmly on his to avoid looking directly at the medical equipment, told him the answer and it made his blood boil; he was injured, weak, so they didn’t see him in a condition fit to be Captain. _That’s not entirely true_ , he reminded himself, _they’re just worried about your health and don’t want to stress you out_. So he swallowed the anger, fighting to keep his face neutral. “What?”

His tone- slightly sharper than the curiosity he’d been trying for- made Nami hesitate, licking her lips before she continued. “We’re thinking about moving the ship to port at an island.” She waited, gauging his reaction before she continued. “That way we’ll have supplies readily available and also it’d be safer near an island than the open waters incase a storm or cyclone hit again. There’s-”

“Ah!” He interrupted “That reminds me!” He sat up, a stern but incredulous expression on his face. “What are you doing leaving the sails down while we’re anchored? Are you crazy? We _never_ leave the sails unfurled while we’re not moving. Do you know how much damage it could casue?”

The crew dropped their heads in shame, Nami’s cheeks burning at being scolded by Luffy- Luffy of all people!- and the fact that he had to scold them for something which should have come habitually to them. The tension was suddenly broken by Robin chuckling. Everyone turned to her, Luffy’s eyebrows creasing as he stared. “Robin, why are you laughing? Im serious. You can’t leave the sails unfurled while we’re not moving. It’s dangerous.”

It took a few seconds, but she finally smothered her laughter behind a delicate hand, giving a fond and knowing smile. “Yes Captain.”

“Anyway…” Nami endeavoured, cautious of more admonishment. “If we’re closer to an island, we’ll be more sheltered from the ocean’s conditions, and we should be able to avoid incidents like the one recently.” Luffy’s lips twitched slightly at the mention again- he couldn’t believe they left the sails down! He knew they were all a bit rough on Sunny at times, but something like that should be common sense right?- but he remained silent. “It also means we’re closer to materials we need to stock up on like food and planks.”

“I also need to replenish the medicines.” Chopper said, raising his hand quietly. “A heap of things were destroyed, nothing too urgent, but I’ll need them in the near future.”

Luffy nodded, eyes roaming around the infirmary. There was a noticeable lack of filled jars, and although he’d been in almost blinding pain from the cyclone, he remembered breaking glass and the smell of medicines heavily cramming the room. “So… what island?”

Nami spread a map across Luffy’s lap, leaning over the bed to point to their coordinates. “We’re here and the log pose is fairly steady in regards to it’s needles. They’re all pretty stationary.” She raised her wrist allowing Luffy to watch the three separate needles barely quiver in their spheres. “Judging by the map and the log pose, these are the three islands.” She pointed to the three islands, which Luffy regarded carefully. “The first is rather large with a fairly big trading centre, while the second is more barren. The third we know has a large Marine base on it, and we think it might be better to avoid that one.”

“What do you think Nami?”

“I think our best choice would be the first. It’s larger than the others and has a bigger trading community than the other two. Also, there’s lots of coves we could safely hide Sunny.”

“How long would it take to get there?”

“Depending on the weather; two or three days.”

Luffy nodded, taking in everything she’d said before he looked up. “Alright. Nami, set the course and set sail. Everyone listen to Nami and take care of Sunny.”

“Aye Captain!” Everyone cheered, trying to ignore the guilt they felt at having to be reminded- by their normally childish Captain- to care for Sunny and moved to make the preparations for their journey. Only Nami and Zoro stayed behind.

The silence stretched between the three before Luffy finally spoke. “When we reach this island it’ll be up to you guys to organise supply runs for whatever we need… but no one goes alone.” He paused. “Zoro, I want you, Usopp, Nami and Robin to investigate the island and draw a map of the village locations. Especially any Marine buildings. Then we need to anchor in the most secluded area we can find. I don’t care how far away from the towns it is, it needs to hide Sunny. But make sure we have a few escape routes!” He added quickly, panic at his almost-mistake causing him to look up at his crewmates. If there were Marines and they did find Thousand Sunny, Luffy would be powerless to protect them.

“Everyone already knows what they need from the island to commence their own duty’s, so it wont be hard to organise supply runs. And I’ll make sure everyone has at least one partner.”

Luffy nodded, satisfied with his First Mates’ answer, and when he looked away, Nami and Zoro exchanged a glance at his nervousness. Anchoring at an island had major advantages which they needed, but they also had to worry about Luffy’s condition and the fact that if any of them stirred up trouble, it could be disasterous for everyone. A battle with Marines with Luffy in such a vunerable state would only lead to their stubborn Captain taking his fearsome protectiveness and causing himself more injury to defend them. They’d have to go above and beyond the limits of their power to ensure they were all safe.

When neither of his crewmates moved to leave, Luffy looked up- wondering if they had questions or concerns they wanted to voice to him- and met Zoro’s gaze. The swordsman silently nodded to his Captain, the complete acceptance of responsibility behind it allowed for Luffy’s shoulders to relax ever so slightly. Then he turned and exited the room, no extra words needed for the First Mate to communicate with his Captain.

Nami, understanding the meaning behind the nod, smiled and swiftly rolled the map up again. “We’ll set sail immediently.” Then she left the room as well, allowing the door to quietly squeak behind her until it was shut.

Luffy sat in silence again; the sudden solitude made him wish for his nakama back. He flumped backwards, his head meeting with the pillow and his back coming into contact with the firm springs in the matress. The impact was a lot harder than expected and caused for him to wince slightly, lying in perfect stillness until the thud of pain faded away completely.

From outside the room he could hear movement- Nami organising the heading, rigging and ropes groaning under weight, feet thudding across the deck, the gentle whoosh of air catching the sails- and felt calm wash over him, bathing him in the knowledge that all his nakama were highly adept and skilled enough to sail without him.

He let out a long breath of exhaustion, smiling to himself at the reliability of his crew, and a yawn stretched across his expression as his eyes flittered with sudden weight. He allowed for them to shut and soon felt himself begin to drift back into the world of sleep, but not before he felt the gentle rock beneath the ship, as new waves splashed up against the wooden slats in a sign of movement.

Luffy didn’t think that he would have missed the feeling _this_ much; the steady rock as the Sunny was put back into action, gliding effortlessly over the dark ocean in her voyage of eternal freedom. With that, his body began to relax, sinking into the comfort of the bed and with a final startling but comforting thought; that he would soon be back in action also, sleep consumed him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AAAAAND that's it for now!  
> Like I said earlier; I'm getting back into it and (assuming my little sister gets her way) the next chapter will be out by June.  
> Fingers crossed!  
> Until next time! :D


End file.
